Full Bloom Once Again
by Lightning the Flash
Summary: It has been 13 years since Byakuya's death and Renji cannot stop loving him. What will happen when Byakuya comes back to Renji in the form of a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Bloom Once Again **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**This is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it! Please Review But no mean comments!**

* * *

"Apply more pressure." Said a calm voice

"Hai" replied the voice of a female, "Applying 20% more pressure"

"This won't do" The man said again, "Add more"

"Adding more pressure as you have suggested, Sir!" She said, "Applying 50%."

"More." The man in the white lab coat said.

"But sir the pressure has been set at the highest that a body can take!" She explained, "The body will self destruct!"

"I said apply more pressure." He said more firmly

"But sir-" She began before she was struck down.

"I don't need this right now." He stated calmly, "I will raise this up to the highest it can go. This has to be a success; there is no room for failure."

He raised the power on the machine to the highest point. Alarms began to ring in the room.

_Alert! Alert! Everyone must evacuate the building immediately! Alert! Alert! Everyone must evacuate the building immediately! _

Suddenly the room began to tremble. Bright power rose from the body that lay on the bed. The man gasped in surprise as the eyes of the man blinked open. The gray eyes looked up at him.

"The research was a success." a man wearing a white lab coat whispered to himself, "I have brought this man back to life…"

It was the last thing that came out of his mouth before the room exploded.

* * *

Renji jumped awake. He clenched the blankets and his clothes clung to his skin. His heart was beating fast.

"It was only a dream." He said to himself. He shook his head to clear it and picked himself off the bed and headed to the showers. He disrobed and entered the shower. He closed his eyes and let the warm spray of water relax him.

Once he cleaned himself and got dressed he walked out the garden doors. He looked up at the rising sun and the beautiful shades of red and orange that painted the sky.

"_When the sun rises and the sky looks just like this, it reminds me of you."_

"_What do you mean Byakuya?" Renji asked confused._

"_There are those who fear what lies in the darkness, those that cannot find their way and get lost. The sun makes the darkness disappear and lights a way for those who have lost their way. The sun brightens everything it touches. Renji you are that sun, you can make ones fears go away and you light the path for many. You impact every life you touch; you brighten their lives and make them better."_

"_Damn Byakuya, that's beautiful." Renji said blushing madly, "But that's-"_

"_Renji, do not finish the thought." Byakuya said, "I have witness the light you bring into people lives."_

"_Like whose?" _

"_Mine." Byakuya said staring into his eyes. _

"Byakuya." Renji said letting a tear fall as he remembered.

"Dad?"

Renji wiped the tears away and turned to meet the eyes of his son. His son with Byakuya they had 13 years ago.

"Dad, were you crying?" The teen asked his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Ah no." Renji lied. "There was something in my eye, Ha that's all."

"Oh, yeah right." The boy said with his arms crossed, "That's not a really good example, you know."

Renji looked at his son lovingly. He was the mirror image of Byakuya when he was younger just with his red hair and brown eyes.

"So Kyo aren't you nervous about your first mission alone?" He said changing the topic.

"A little." Kyo said, "More excited, I can't wait to head off and do this on my own!"

"I wish this day never had to come." Renji said, _especially since you're not here._ "Promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise." Kyo said with a smile.

Renji nodded. It was good to hear that his son would be careful. Kyo was the reason for everything. Kyo was his reason for living. His only reason.

"If it isn't my two favorite boys!" said a feminine voice from behind.

"Good morning Mom!" Kyo cheerfully said.

"I am glad I was able to see you before you left." She said

"I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye first." Kyo frowned, "I may be older but I have not forgotten who brought me into this world."

"Yes Kyo you should never forget that." Renji said quickly. He felt her violet eyes on him.

"Right." Kyo nodded, "I have to get going. Bye mom, dad."

He gave the both of them a kiss on the cheek before flash stepping away.

"Renji, I'm sorr-"

"Thank you for everything you have done." Renji said turning away, "Rukia."

* * *

Kyo flash stepped alongside Aya the 3rd seat. This was the moment Kyo had waited for so long. He was finally out doing a mission on his own. He loved his father and the protection he offered but Kyo wanted to become strong just like him. He couldn't if his father was always protecting him and fighting his battles. His father was the captain of squad 6 and Kyo was proud to be his son. Even though he was still a 4th seat, he wanted to one day lead a squad of his own. The desire to become a leader seemed to flow through his blood…

"The reports state that, there was an explosion on the top floor of a building and that the cause is unknown." Aya read, "Our mission is to go into the building and find out what caused the explosion."

"Should we expect to find any survivors?" Kyo asked.

"Humans? No way." she said stopping in front of the building, "But keep your senses open for any hollows that might be in the area."

Kyo nodded, he followed her through a broken window.

"We'll go in different directions." Aya ordered and flash stepped away.

Kyo walked into a room on the right. The room and everything in the room was in disorder, papers and broken glass littered the floors. He was glad to find that there were no bodies.

"Well nothing in this room." He said to himself.

He walked out of the room and went down a hallway. All the rooms he searched yielded much the same as the first. The only difference was that the deeper he walked; the rooms were blackened by fire.

Kyo reached the end of the hallway. The doorway was being covered by beams that once held up that part of the building. Kyo used a Kido to remove the beams from his path. He expected to find a room badly burned to no recognition and he did find that but there was something else.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo whispered staring at a white item in the center of the room.

He knew he should report his finding to Aya before getting any closer but he began to move as if in some kind of trance. He made his way over to the bed and was beyond shock at what he was seeing.

There was a man lying inside the bed.

The man was absolutely beautiful. Midnight locks spread around his head and pale skin that would put the brightest moon to shame. The man was bare from the waist up. He had this peaceful expression on his face as if he was sleeping. But he couldn't be alive…

"Why are you here like this?" Kyo said softly.

He placed a hand on the man's face and was stunned by the warmth that touched his hand. Kyo gasped softly as the man eyes slowly opened.

Kyo was frozen in place by the steel gray eyes that looked up at him.

"4th seat, there you are." Aya said breaking through the trance and making him look back at her, "What is that?"

She made her way over to the bed.

"This man was a human." She said, "We'll report that one body was found."

Kyo put his attention back on the man and was surprised to see that his eyes were now closed.

"This man, he is alive." Kyo softly said.

Aya looked a him before putting her hand over the man's heart.

"Interesting."

"What should we do with him?" Kyo asked looking at the sleeping man.

"We will have to take him to a hospital." She stated calmly, "We will have to get ourselves Gigai's first."

"Why?" Kyo asked confused.

"They are humans, they won't be able to see us. Have you forgotten?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course not." Kyo said softly.

"Grab him." The third seat ordered and watched him pick up the body, "Let's go."

They flash stepped out of the building and onto the streets. Kyo held onto the light figure wrapped in a thin blanket.

Kyo was deeply troubled. Humans could not see them. How did he forget that fact? This man was a human and yet he saw him. The beautiful gray eyes had looked directly at him. That should not have happened. Kyo has heard of this happening to very few with high spiritual energy, but this man had none. How was that possible? Another question that nagged at Kyo was why that man was there? Why had he not been turned to ash from the explosion?

After Kyo had gotten his Gigai into place Aya ordered him to take the sleeping man to a hospital. Kyo walked to the nearest hospital. Once outside the building he put the body gently on the floor. He ran through the doors.

"Help! There's this man outside the building and he isn't responding to anything!" Kyo yelled frantically.

Nurses rushed outside to see what Kyo had been yelling about. A stretcher was brought out and carried the man into the building.

As Kyo watched the doctors and nurses take care of one of their own, he felt this feeling of emptyness. He felt as if he had lost something special. He didn't understand the feeling at all. Kyo shook the feeling away and walked out of the hospital.

He was deep into his thoughts. He was trying to figure out these feelings of his.

__

Do not leave me...Kyo.

Kyo looked around to see who had said that and was surprised to see the streets completly empty.

"What was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2 **

****

Thank you to all who alerted and favorited this story! Much thanks to those who reviewed, they mean alot!

_

* * *

_

_The rain poured down heavily, there seemed to be no end. He ran through the dark empty streets. He was completely drenched, his robe clug to his skin and his hair matted against his face. _

_He had to get away from the one after him. He refused to become his prisoner again. He needed to find help, but where? One name flashed across his mind. _

_Kisuke Urahara. _

_He needed to get to Urahara's shop. He found an abandoned ally and slid behind the dumpster. He shook from the cold and fear. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and held his breath. _

_"Byakuya, where are you?" Said the calm voice that always sent chills up his spine, "You can run but eventually you will tire, and you can hide but I will find you. Why can you not see that all this running is pointless? Give this up and return to me, my Byakuya." _

_Byakuya stayed silent and unmoving._

_"What has become of you? The great Byakuya Kuchiki hiding and not only hiding but hiding behind a dumpster." Laughter filling his voice, "I must say that you look very good wet. I cannot wait to have you beneath me and to taste that lovely flesh again."_

_He knew where he was. Byakuya had been found and there was no way of escaping. He was about to share a bed with the monster once again. _

_"If you come back to me of your own will, I will ask Gin to change you back to a Shinigami." He said, "Of course if you come to me then you are agreeing to do as I say, If I-" _

_He was interupted by the sound of thunder, his back was now turned facing the nobel. Byakuya found his opening in that second. He picked himself up and ran as fast as he could. As he turned a corner he triped and scraped his bare knee. Ignoring the pain he continued to run. His lungs felt as though they would explode. _

_Byakuya could almost cry when he saw the shop appear in the distance. All he needed to do was step inside the shop and the chase would be over. The shop grew nearer and so did the footsteps behind him. _

_The shop was right in front of him. He ran across the street and failed to realize the speeding car coming his way._

_"Byakuya!" _

_The warning came too late. Byakuya felt the impact and everything then went black. _

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. He remembered getting hit by the car and dying, so then why was he alive now? He remembered seeing faces, he tried to remember but all he saw were blurred shapes. His head hurt when he tried to clear them so he gave up and looked out the window. The sun was settting making the sky look as though it had caught fire. He remembered watching the sunset many times at his home in the Seireitei. He wondered how long he had not seen or been at his home. But the greatest question was how long had it been since he saw _him_. The nobel realized that he already knew the answer to that question...

_It has been already too long. _

"Renji."

* * *

Renji walked in the garden admiring the flowers. He couldn't sleep, it was happening alot lately. Something in the air was changing, he could feel it. For example, he always had dreams of Byakuya but now they were much more constant. The dreams felt more alive. Renji feared that it was a sign that the nightmare would return, that the leader of the Hollows would return to take the only reason Renji lived for. To take Kyo. Another thing that nagged at Renji was that he no longer felt that warm comfort that seemed to come when he felt lonely or depressed. He didn't understand what that all meant but he was being very cautious. It was hard to do that while Kyo was growing up and wanting to do things on his own. Renji didn't let it show on the outside but inside he was terrified at letting Kyo go.

"Renji?" Said a voice from behind, "What are you doing awake?"

"Rukia, I could ask you the same." Renji replied.

"Answer the question." She said smiling.

"Too much on my mind" Renji sighed.

"Kyo?" Rukia asked, "Or my brother?"

"Both"

Rukia moved right in front of him and took his hands.

"Renji, Byakuya would be proud if he saw Kyo." Rukia said, "I know my brother would never want his child to grow in the kind of world he grew up in. You have raised Kyo the way Byakuya would've wanted. I know that it's terrifiying letting Kyo grow up and not being able to watch his every move, but you have taught him what he needs to survive. He will keep getting stronger, that strength to protect himself and others."

"And if Sosuke Aizen comes near?" Renji asked, "I don't think Kyo is strong enough to handle him."

"Not yet anyways." Rukia answered, "But also remember this Renji, children are never to old to accept protection from their parents."

"Do you think I have been a good father?" Renji said after a minute of silence.

"The best." Rukia said with a big smile on her face, "So much love, I was sure Kyo was going to suffocate."

"You have been a good mother to him." Renji said softly, "I don't know if I have ever thanked you properly."

"Renji, you have been thanking me for 13 years!" Rukia exclaimed.

"And yet it never seems to be enough."

"Trust me, it's over enough." Rukia said, "I have never done any of this because of obligation but because I wanted to. I would have been there for you and Kyo even if I wasn't married to you."

"I'm sorry." Renji said, "I'm truly sorry that you had to throw away your life in order to marry me."

"It isn't your fault." Rukia stated, "The one's who are to blame are the Kuchiki Elders. So please stop apologizing."

"I'm lucky to have you in my life." Renji said with a small smile.

* * *

It was already late into the night and Kyo tossed and turned in his bed. That man that they had found earlier that day refused to leave his mind. When Kyo had returned from the mission his father wanted to know how everything went, he told him that everything went well but didn't really get into any details.

__

I wonder what happened after I left the hospital? I hope they were able to help him. Oh I know! I'll go visit him tomorrow!

After making that decision, Kyo was able to sleep through the rest of the night.

That morning, Kyo woke early and went straight to the living world. After getting into a Gigai he made his way to the hospital. He hoped that the man was still there.

Upon entering he noticed one of the nurses from the other day and quickly walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" Kyo said.

"Yes, is there something you need?" The woman said kindly.

"I was wondering what happened to the man who you found outside the building yesterday."

"Oh now I remember. You're the one who called us to check on him." She said as she remebered.

Kyo nodded.

"The last time someone checked on him he was fine." She explained, "But just before it turned dark, a very tall man stood in front of the door and refused entry to anyone."

"Really? How come no one has called security?" Kyo asked.

"We did, but the man even made our own security guard scared." She said, "They have called for back up. But for now there seems to be no way to enter the room."

"Could I see for myself?"

"I don't see why not, but you won't be able to get in. That scary man has placed himself there and isn't moving aside for anyone." She shook her head, "He's on the second floor. Room 226."

Kyo thanked her and went took the elevator to the second floor. He walked down the hallways looking for the room. He found the room in a hallway in the back. There was no one standing in front of the door.

"That's strange." Kyo whispered to himself. He looked around and caught the sight of a tall man turning the corner.

Kyo stayed standing infront of the door thinking. It was really odd for that man to leave just when Kyo entered. Kyo shook his head and put his hand on the handle. He had no idea why his heart was beaating rapidly. He turned the handle and entered the room. He caught his breath in surprise as the man on the bed turned and looked directly at him.

Gray eyes locking with his brown ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

Byakuya sat alone in his room. He perfered to be left alone, but he found it strange that no doctors or nurses came to check on him. That is why he wasn't expecting someone to walk in, especially the youth that walked into the room.

His gray eyes locked onto the youth's brown ones.

The boy was so beautiful, lively red hair and lovely tanned skin. Byakuya could not tear his eyes away from him. There was a unexplainable force surrounding them.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked." The boy said as he shook his head.

"No, please do not leave." Byakuya felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them.

The boy seated himself and looked at the floor. Reaching out he took hold the youth's chin and brought the brown eyes to meet his again. The red head stayed very still.

"You are..." Byakuya trailed off.

_This boy he is... _

"Kyo." The boy said, "My name is Kyo."

_Mine. _

Tears rose in Byakuya's eyes. There was no mistaking it, the one in front of him...it was him. It was his son. His Kyo.

"How old are you?" Byakuya asked in a choked whisper.

"I just turned 13."

Byakuya felt as though the whole world had come to a stop.

"No...no... no..." Byakuya said in shock. He shook his head, he couldn't believe this. He could not have been gone for 13 years, this wasn't happening! It was a lie, he could not have been gone for so many years, his son had not grown without him, everything was not really happening! "It's him!"

"What?" Kyo said alarmed, "Hey are you alright?"

"You're not real..." Byakuya whispered to himself, "This is all his doing. It has to be..."

"Um...I think I'll get a nurse an-" Kyo began before he was cut off.

"NO!" Byakuya yelled, "Just stop! I understand now, just make this all stop!"

"Sir, calm down..." Kyo said softly.

Byakuya just looked at him for a moment then grabbed his shoulders on each side. He brought his face closer to the face of the youth's.

"No, I will not calm down. You are playing with everything that is precious to me. You disgusting, sick bastard!" Byakuya yelled, slapping the boy's face with the back of his hand. He grabbed the youth's shoulders again and began to shake him. "You are not real!"

"St-t-top, you're hurting me." Kyo said in a shaky voice, "Please stop!"

He stopped shaking the boy and fell onto the bed. That is when he noticed the trembleing body on the chair. The boy who claimed to be Kyo was shaking and his eyes were wide. Byakuya couldn't believe it when the red head placed his trembleing hand on his face.

"It's going to be alright." The youth said while cupping his hand on Byakuya's cheek, "Whoever this man that caused you so much pain, I will protect you from him. That is a promise."

At that moment he came to a painful discovery, this wasn't a dream, it was real. The boy was really Kyo.

Tears ran down Byakuya's face, which Kyo wiped away. He took hold of the hand that touched his cheek and held it in his own. He nodded and closed his eyes. He went to a deep sleep and never let go of his son's hand.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you moping around here." said a voice as he entered the room, "Same old story each day, for the past 13 years now... don't you ever get bored Sosuke, because I sure do!"

"Gin, do you ever get annoyed at hearing your voice, because I sure do." Aizen spat back.

"Someone woke up in a bad mood." Gin remarked.

"Yes I did." Aizen replied, "I always do when I realize you are the one beside me."

"Ouch, you don't need to be mean." Gin said obviously not affected by his words.

"Gin, is there a reason for your comming?" Aizen said annoyed. 'If you don't have any information worth telling then leave."

"If I do have information, what will you do about it?" Gin asked, "For the past 13 years you haven't done a single thing to try to over throw the Spirit King."

"I am planning." He said simply.

"Or daydreaming about a certain dead Shinigami?" The silver haired man asked.

"Gin." Aizen said calmly, "Leave before I convince myself that you are useless."

Gin turned away and walked towards the door.

"I see you don't care about the information I have." Gin said with a smile, "Even though it's about that Kuchiki you are always missing."

Gin turned the door handle but found that it was locked.

"Talk."

"But first, I think I deserve a reward for all my hard work." Said the former captain of the third division.

"Whatever makes you talk." Aizen said. "What kind of information do you have?"

"Well, it's about where Byakuya's body went and where it is now." Gin began, "When he was hit by the car and died, he was not buried. I found out that the man driving the car was a big name scientist. He researched human resurection. He would freeze the body of the dead and later perform procedures to bring the dead to life. All his patients never got the second chance he tried to give them. Until yesterday, when he suceeded."

Gin looked at Aizen's face and was pleased to see him listening with full attention.

"Byakuya's body was one of those that were frozen. Until yesterday when he was brought back from the dead to live again." Gin said, "Frozen for 13 years, The sakura is in full bloom once again."

"My Byakuya...is alive..." Aizen whispered in disbelief.

"And I know exactly where he is at this very moment." The silver head said, "But aren't you forgetting something, Sosuke?"

"Right...What do you wish to have as a reward?" Aizen said with an eyeroll.

"You." Was his replie, "I beneath you and you seeing not Byakuya or anyone else, but for once seeing me."

* * *

Byakuya woke in the middle of the night, and was pleased to find Kyo still beside him. Kyo was sleeping still seated on the chair but his head resting on the bed. Byakuya freed his hand from Kyo's and brought it to the red heads face. He lightly brushes away some red strans covering his face. He traced the youth's features remembering the only day he was able to, the day he was born. He remebered clearly that a few hours after giving birth to Kyo, they were taken by Sosuke Aizen and seperated from each other.

Tears rose in his eyes. He really hated being human, because the emotions were stronger and harder to force down. Or maybe he lost the ability with all the time he was gone. Byakuya quickly wiped away the tears when Kyo began to stir awake.

"Hm? Where am I?" The youth said groggily, "Oh right, the hospital in the living world."

"Living world?" Byakuya teased.

"Huh? Oh um..." Kyo said, his cheeks turning pink.

Byakuya smiled at his son's clumsiness, that... he definetly did not get from him.

"Um...How are you feeling?" Kyo quickly said changing the subject.

"I feel fine, thank you." Answered the noble. "I think your company has done me well." _Yes, it was your presence that made me completely better._

"It was nothing."

The two sat in silence. Byakuya loved how the light of the moon made Kyo look.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier today." Byakuya said softly, "I am sorry for hurting you in any way."

"Don't worry about it." Kyo smiled

__

He is so much like Renji. Even though I had hurt him, he stayed by my side and has this lovley smile on his face. My son is perfect.

"You were raised well." Byakuya said. He wanted to know who was raising his son.

"I'm from a wealthy family but my father was the one who raised me. He grew up in very poor conditions. He didn't have anything. He had no money or home but he told me that what makes a person isn't whether a person had money or a beautiful home, but what's right here." Kyo pointed to his heart, "He told me that, this is what makes a person beautiful."

__

Renji...

"Your father sounds like a very good person." The noble said.

"I think that's the reason my mother married him" The red head pointed out.

"Mother?" Byakuya said shocked.

"Oh, I only said that my father raised me. He didn't do it alone, my mother also raised me." He said with a smile, "They married a little after I was born."

__

Renji is...married...

"I should get going, they probably are worried for me." Kyo said softly, "I'll come back tomorrow...Um?"

"Byak-" Byakuya stopped himself, "Bya."

"Bya. Good bye." Kyo said, heading out the door.

__

Renji is married... He married shortly after my death. I wonder now, what I meant to him? Because he moved on quickly. He has lied to our son, he has made him believe that woman is his mother. I thought it was strange that Kyo didn't regonize me, I believed that Renji would show Kyo a picture of me to let him know who gave birth to him, but now I know how Renji remembers me. He dosen't. I am just a distant memory. I don't mean anything. I am dead. He is happy living his wonderful life with a noble woman... I don't belong in this family picture...

Byakuya realized that from the moment that he opened his eyes, he didn't belong...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyo walked back into the Seireitei. He walked the empty streets slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that had taken place earlier that day.

_Their eyes locked onto each other. There was this unexplainable force surrounding them._

_"I'm sorry, I should've knocked." He said shaking his head._

_"No, please do not leave." _

_He sat down looking at the floor and stayed still when a hand reached out and took hold of his chin. Kyo could've pulled away but he didn't want to..._

_"You are..." The man on the bed trailed._

_He wants to know my name? _

_"Kyo" He answered, "My name is Kyo." _

_Tears rose in the man's eyes... but why? _

_"How old are you?" He said in a choked whisper._

_"I just turned 13." _

_The man's face and reaction was heartbreaking. Kyo just wanted to make all the hurt in the man's eyes disappear. He didn't like seeing the man that way. Kyo was in disbeleif at what he himself did next.. _

_"It's going to be alright" He said while cupping his hand on the man's cheek, "Whoever this man who caused you so much pain is, I will protect you from him. That is a promise." _

_Kyo had no idea where the words came from. The words seemed to come out on their own. And in some unexplainable way they felt...right. _

"I don't get any if it." Kyo whispered to himself. He looked up and saw the lovely moon, shining brightly. He remebered his father telling him a story once. He had said that on the moon lived an angel, with lovely long raven hair and gray eyes that shone from deep inside. Skin that matched the moon he lived on. The angel looked down at the children and protected them...his father told him that the angel protected him. Kyo believed that there really was an angel that lived on the moon because there was once where he had seen him...

_It was a cold and snowing late afternoon. Kyo was playing with the snow alone, since both his father and mother were out on missions. The six year old ran through the wooded areas loving how the snow made the world seem like a fairytale. _

_He ran in every direction, not going anywhere, just simply running. He tripped over a rock and fell into a deep hole. He tried to move but his leg hurt really bad. _

_"Help!" He cried out for a very long time but no one ever came. He sat alone, crying silently with his knees pulled up close to his chest. It was getting dark and the snow continued to fall. Kyo shivered from cold and fear. The hole was getting very dark. _

_"Daddy...please come for me..."_

_Kyo rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. When he woke he felt warm and a strange light hovered above. Kyo noticed that a few sakura petals littered the white floor. _

_That shouldn't be there...it's winter..._

_"Kyo!" He heard someone call his name. He recgonized the voice as his father's. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyo yelled frantically. _

_"Kyo." His father said in a voice of relief when he looked down into the hole. His father jumped into the hole and bent down and hugged him, "Everything's going to be alright now." _

_Kyo looked over his father's shoulder and noticed that the sakura petals and mysterious light were gone. He also realized that he now felt cold..._

_Renji carried Kyo back to the top and kissed his cheek. _

_"After I got the hell butterfly telling me that they saw you fall into a deep hole, I had to come." _

_"Daddy." Kyo said resting his head on his dad's shoulder, "No one was around when I fell down. I was always alone." _

_Renji stayed silent. Kyo looked around behind them and saw a glowing white figure. The figure was of a man with pitch black hair but Kyo couldn't see anymore because of the brightness surrounding the figure. _

_"Daddy, it was the moon angel that helped me." Kyo whispered lifting his head and looking into his father's eyes. _

_The other's brown eyes closed and he placed a soft kiss on Kyo's cheek._

_"Yes it was." _

The moon angel... Kyo wished he could see him up close. Kyo closed his eyes for a moment and an image of Bya popped into his mind.

"Kyo?" A voice said starteling him out of his thoughts, "It's late where've you been?"

"Hi dad." Kyo greeted, "I went to see a friend."

"Alright, but next time let me know where you are." Renji said.

"Sorry, I should've warned you that I would be comming home late." Kyo said softly, "Hey dad, do you think you can tell me the story about the moon angel?"

"I haven't told you a story since you were small." His father said with a smile.

"I love that story, it's my favorite."

"Okay then." His father replied.

* * *

Byakuya sat alone in the empty room. The news that he found out about Renji refused to leave his mind. He had been gone for 13 years and the moment that he had woken up he still loved the redhead. But for Renji the love that was once there never really exsisted. Maybe the council had reason for saying that Renji was only after his money.

"I was so foolish..."

The lies were so painful, it tore at his heart. It would have been less painful if someone just ripped his beating heart out of his body. Anything but this.

So now the only reason that kept Byakuya living was his son. Renji tried to erase him. He tried to make him disappear. But now Byakuya lived and breathed again and he was sure to make his mark. All that mattered now, was being close to his son, the only thing that mattered.

Kyo walked into the hospital room early the next morning carrying a bookbag over his shoulders.

"Good morning, Kyo" He said in greeting.

"Good morning, Bya" Kyo said smiling, "I just remembered that if no nurses are able to enter the room, then no one could come in and give you something to eat. You must be starving!"

"I am." Byakuya said.

"Well since you seem to be all better, we can go out and eat somewhere." Kyo said happily.

"But I cannot go out looking like this." he said looking down at the hospital robe.

"I came prepared." The red head said taking the bag off his shoulders and taking a set of clothes out of it. "I think this will fit you."

Kyo gave privacy by turning around as Byakuya put on the clothing.

"We will have to get out without any of the nurses or doctors seeing us." The youth explained as they walked out on to the hallway.

They slid to dark corners and waited as nurses walked by. They were almost out of the building when a doctor yelled for them.

"Hey You!"

"What do you think we should do?" Kyo asked looking around.

At that moment the firealarm began to ring and people began to fill the hallways. They went through the crowd of people quickly losing the doctor that had tried to stop them. Once a good distance away from the hospital, they took a breath. Byakuya was annoyed of the whole situation. He looked at Kyo and Kyo burst out in laughter.

"We're so lucky that the fire alarm began to ring!"

Byakuya shook his head and tried to hide the smile that appeared on his face. Byakuya knows Renji would have laughed as well.

"I know this really great resturaunt." Kyo said after he recovered himself.

* * *

"So do you have any family?" Kyo asked after they had eaten.

"I did." Byakuya replied, "But they don't miss me. I was erased from my own family. Even my own child dosen't know me."

"What?" Kyo said in disbelief, "What kind of monster would do that? That's just horrible. I understand that parents sometime don't stay together but to never tell a child who his father is, only a heartless person is capable of doing that."

Kyo took a sip from the glass cup.

"I was only used for my money. Used until I was worthless." The noble said softly.

The glass shattered in the youth's hands.

"I'm sorry." The red head said looking down at his now bleeding hand, "That kind of things makes me sick."

"Do not hurt yourself because of me." Byakuya said looking at his son's injured hand. He dipped a napkin into his cup of water and proceeded to carefully clean the injury.

"You're really good at this. Thank you." Kyo said examining his hand after the raven haired man had cleaned it, "I just don't understand that kind of thinking from people. I know I would have been happy to have you in my family. Heartless people just don't understand those of us who do have great hearts...they don't understand and probably never would."

"You have no idea how much your words mean to me." Said the noble looking into Kyo brown eyes.

They sat there without movement, looking into each others eyes.

"Um... I have to use the restroom. Excuse me." Kyo said getting up quickly and heading toward the bathrooms.

After entering the restroom he was glad to notice it empty. He began to pace the floors.

__

Why does that keep happening? Everytime we lock eyes I feel like I've known him from before... That can't be possible, he's a human. I must be going somewhat crazy...

"Kyo?" Said a voice breaking into his thoughts, "What don't remember me? Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, Hi." Kyo said.

"What are you doing here in the living world?" Ichigo asked, "Looking out for hollows? Renji told me that you went on your first mission. How was it?"

"It was... interesting." Kyo answered, "But actually right now I was eating with a friend."

They walked out of the restroom.

"Where's your friend?" Ichigo asked looking around the resteraunt. Kyo pointed in the direction of his table where Bya sat with his back facing them.

"Oh that's good." Ichigo said walking away, "You take care of yourself."

Kyo nodded and waved him good bye. The red head then made his way towards his table.

"We should get going." Bya said.

* * *

They walked out onto the streets enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Hey Bya. Where are you going to be staying?"

"I have not really thought of it." Byakuya answered.

"My dad knows this guy who lives in the living-" Kyo stopped mid sentence, "Who lives in the area. I could ask if you can stay there, he owns a shop down the street. He's very nice, ah but he's kind of... interesting."

__

Kisuke Urahara. The thought of living under the same roof with that man was disturbing... and also that was a way that word would get around to Renji.

"No, I actually prefer to live alone." Byakuya quickly said, "I'll find a place."

"Hmm...How about a hotel?"

"There really is no other choice." The noble sighed.

"Sorry, but I'll pay for the best room they have." Kyo said.

"Thank you."

They made their way toward the nearest hotel and asked for the best room they had available. After making the arrangements Byakuya walked outside with Kyo.

"I'll come by tommorow Bya." Kyo said turning around.

"Wait Kyo." Byakuya said. Kyo looked at him. "Could I... hug you?"

Kyo eyes widened for a moment before a smile came to his lips.

"Sure." He said walking in front of the noble.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around his son lightly. Kyo at first stood frozen before relaxing and placing his arms around Byakuya. For the two of them the world stopped spinning. This moment meant everything to Byakuya, he was holding his son in his arms again.

__

Kyo, my son.

They pulled away and Kyo gasped.

"You're crying." He reached out and brushed away the tear.

"Oh, It is nothing." Byakuya said brushing the rest away.

"Right..." Kyo said unsure, "Well good bye."

Byakuya watched Kyo walk away and disappear into the distance.

__

I will never hear Kyo call me father, but being able to be near him... it's enough...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"Excuse me? I was here to pick up a friend that was taken here." Asked a man at the front desk of the hospital.

"Yes sir. Tell me the name of the patient?" The lady asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Said the brown haired man.

The woman typed the name into the computer. She frowned, and retyped the name again.

"I'm sorry, but we have no paitent by that name." She said, "Are you sure you have the right hospital?"

"He was the one who you had found outside a few days ago." He then said.

"Oh, you know him." The lady said,"I'm sorry, but someone has already come for him."

"Would you be so kind to tell me how this other person looked like?"

"He was young looking, he had bright red hair-" She stopped as the man suddenly turned and began to walk the other way, "Sir? Sir wait!"

The man continued to walk and went out the door leaving the woman looking confused.

"So did you find him? Sosuke?" Asked Gin once he walked outside.

"No." Aizen said angrily.

"Hmm? Well He was here, I wouldn't lie. Especially not after the great time you showed me." Gin said smiling widely.

"Don't remind me Gin." Aizen said looking around the dark streets, "Where have they have gone?"

"They?" Gin repeated.

"He will pay for laying his hand on what is mine." Aizen said darkly, "I will kill you this time, Renji Abarai."

* * *

"Where are you from?" Kyo asked as they walked down a quiet park.

"I grew in a place very far away." Byakuya answered, "I do wish to one day see my home again."

"I'm sure you will." The youth said smiling, "Could I ask you something? It's okay if you say no."

"What is your question?" Asked Byakuya.

"I know that the one you loved used you and that your child dosen't even know you, Why don't you just tell your kid that you're their father?" Kyo asked confused.

"I wish it were so simple." Byakuya said, "Who am I to my son for him to believe me? I have not been in his life, the only time I held him was when he was just born."

"I believe that there is a connection from parent to child. He would feel it." The red haired youth said.

"Would he?" The noble said looking deep into the brown eyes of his son. "What if I told you that I am your... father?"

Kyo stared at the noble and shook his head.

"It is not possible..." Kyo trailed.

"Why not?"

"It could never be possible, because I look like my dad." He said with a smile.

"Of course." Byakuya said looking the other way, "But if you did not have a father, what would you think if you found out that I was your father?"

"Well... I'd be happy. You're really nice but I would also be sad because I would have grown up without you." Kyo said smiling sadly, "Why do you ask?"

"My son he is the same age as you." Said Byakuya.

"Oh, so is that the reason why you like being around me...because I remind you of him?" The youth said. Byakuya noticed that his eyes had this sad look in them.

"No, I could never mistaken you with anyone else. I care for you for who you are. I see you as my own." The noble said.

__

You are my own... It hurts to keep lying to him. I wish I could say the words, to tell Kyo that I am the one who brought him life. No, I will stop the lie now. I want my son to know the truth of everything...

"Kyo." Byakuya took a deep breath, "Kyo there is something that I must tell you."

His son looked at him confused.

"It is hard to say the words but it is harder to keep them inside." Byakuya felt tears rising in his eyes, "Kyo... I am... I am...your... fa-"

The ground began to shake. People began to scream and run in all directions. Byakuya and Kyo ran towards the direction the running crowd came from and realized that trees had fallen over and the playground destroyed. Standing near the wreakage were two Hollows.

Kyo grabbed his hand and ran to a safe area.

"Stay here, I'll go look for help!" The red head said before running out of sight.

Byakuya knew clearly that Kyo was going to go fight the two hollows. He didn't know how strong his son was or if he was a ranked officer, but Byakuya was not going to stay there while Kyo was out fighting the hollows on his own. Byakuya ran toward the direction the hollows were in and slid behind a tree that was still standing. He saw then how beautiful his son looked dressed in a shihakshou holding an unreleased blade. He looked just like the Shinigami that Byakuya had hoped he would be.

Kyo slashed at the hollows and took them down with ease. Byakuya hid more behind the tree as Kyo looked around and headed in the direction where he had left his gigai. The ground started to tremble again, this time with much more force. Byakuya looked up and saw a Menos Grande.

Kyo stood in a fighting stance again. He charged at the Menos with the sealed blade. Realizing that it wouldn't be enough, Kyo raised the blade and called for the Zanpakuto's assistance.

"Amakudaru Tennyo Kiyomi!"

Pink power rose from the blade and went straight towards the sky. The Menos at that same moment was preparing to fire a cero. What the Menos and Byakuya didn't see comming was that pink power fell from the sky trapping the menos into a clear pink cylinder shaped tube. The menos fired the cero and the shield exploded. Byakuya tightened his hands on the tree.

The smoke cleared and a lovely display of falling petals covered the air and floors. Kyo put his Zanpakuto back into the sheath. Kyo then flash stepped out of Byakuya's view. Byakuya being human couldn't sense where he had gone. The noble turned the other way and began to walk back to where Kyo had left him. The noble heard the hiss of a flash step and felt the presence of someone behind him.

Kyo's presence.

Byakuya stopped in his track and waited. The two stood in complete silence, no one made a move. The noble then heard the shuffle of feet and the heat of a body behind him... watching him carefully. The red haired shinigami stepped in front of him. Byakuya wanted to hold the beautiful shinigami and let him know how proud he was of him but instead he held himself still.

Kyo waved a hand in front of the noble's face,seeing if Byakuya's eyes followed or blinked. Byakuya did neither. Kyo then touched his face softly, Byakuya shook his head and stepped away and walked in the other direction.

It killed Byakuya to walk away... that was the right moment to tell Kyo everything but instead he walked away. The words were ready to burst out of him earlier, so then where did they go? Maybe he was still being punished for all the pain he had caused. That was it, he lied to Rukia for 50 years never telling her about her sister Hisana. It was happening to Kyo. Kyo was told a lie about who had given birth to him and will never know the truth. Maybe unlike Rukia he would never be told the truth not even after 50 years. All Byakuya wished for was that his son knew love from his parents. That even though what happened between Renji and him was a lie, that the love Renji offered as a father was real.

"Bya!" Yelled a voice, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I was wondering where you went!"

__

If the heavens and forces out there want to punish me and make me suffer for everything... then I will let them. They gave me this second chance to see him, I will just smile and be grateful. At least I can be close to him. Close but never reaching further... I will love him quietly and whisper the words at night and let the winds carry them away. I will close my eyes to stop the crying on the outside, even though the crying inside never stops. I will let dreams take me faraway from reality.

"Kyo, Were you able to find help." Byakuya asked. Kyo nodded and took his hand and led him away from the park.

They stood outside the hotel Byakuya was staying at. Kyo looked at Byakuya worriedly, then shocked the noble by wrapping his arms around him.

"Why are you shaking?" Kyo asked.

"I am afraid." Byakuya admitted.

"Bya... what makes you so scared?"

"I am afraid of the future..." Byakuya replied, "Will I end up losing everything and end up with nothing?"

"I know that not being there for you son is painful but I believe you should tell him. You need to explain everything and if he still doesn't believe you then I will go straight up to him and give him a black eye since his clear eyes wouldn't be able to see the wonderful person that is his real father. You will probably hate me for it, but I will never give up and neither should you." Kyo said.

"I could never hate you..." Byakuya said softly. He paused for a moment, "Why would you do all of that for me?"

"We're friends right?" Kyo said with a small smile.

"Yes...friends." The noble said with a smile of his own, "Thank you Kyo...my friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm awful for the way I end this chapter! Enjoy and please review! ^_^**

* * *

"Hey Renji." Rukia said as she sat down beside him, "You're home early."

"Yeah the mission was finished earlier." Renji said giving her a quick hug, "Where's Kyo?"

"Hmm? I thought he was home." Rukia said scaning the garden area, "He was here when I left."

"I searched the whole house and asked the staff but no one has seen him." Renji said.

"Maybe he's out with some friends?" Rukia suggested.

"A possibilty but...I don't know." The red head said shaking his head.

They sat in silence, looking out at the beautiful gardens. Renji made sure that the gardens stayed the way they had been when Byakuya was alive. Full of life and absoulutly beautiful.

"Renji, there's something that strikes me as odd." Rukia said breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Well it's about Kyo." She said, "You know how Kyo inherited my brothers money and belongings. The only people who are allowed to open the lock is Kyo and we have the right until he turns 18 where it will then be all his."

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked the red head.

"The money is going down. It hasn't been touched for 13 years and suddenly 2 weeks ago it just started decreasing. Someone is taking the money from the safe storage." Rukia explained.

"In large amounts?" Renji then asked alarmed.

"No. Not large amounts and there isn't any damage to the money or the things locked away in there." The raven haired girl said, "But it is strange."

"Do you think the elders have anything to do with it?" He asked quickly.

"I really don't think they would do such a thing." Rukia said, "They respect my brother's Will and besides the storage is opened by reitsu from the shinigami and right now it only accepts 3 reitsu forms."

"I have never dreamed of touching Byakuya's money even less using it." The captain of squad 6 said, "His money never interested me."

"I know and Byakuya knew that as well." She said sadly, "I don't touch the money either."

"Do you think Kyo is taking the money? But what could he be using it for?" Renji asked.

"I don't know but-" Rukia was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Hey Rukia, Renji!"

"Ichigo, who let you into the manor?" Renji asked.

"I let myself in." The subsitute shinigami said proudly.

"You know you're not invited here." Renji said, "The rules still stand."

"What rules?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Byakuya's rules." Renji said getting up and taking hold of his zanpakuto.

"Whoa, calm down Renji." said Ichigo holding up his hand to Zangetsu, "But if you want a fight..."

"Hey no breaking brother's rule #2!" Rukia yelled playfully, "Only Senbonzakura can be released on these grounds."

"Alright." The two said together.

Renji sat back down while Ichigo sat on Rukia's other side. They sat in a comfortable silence smelling the sweet scents of flowers and hearing the noises of all kinds of animals in the gardens. Ichigo looked over at Renji's face and saw the worry that he hadn't noticed before.

"What's wrong Renji?" He asked..

"It's Kyo." The red head replied, "I think he's taking money from the safe storage and I don't know what he could be using it for."

"Safe storage?" Ichigo asked.

"It's where Byakuya kept his money and after he... died, we put his haori, kenseikans and ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu in there. It's locked up and for right now only three reitsu's can open the lock. Kyo, Rukia and mine." Renji explained.

"Someone has been taking money for two weeks now." Rukia added in, "I would ask Kyo but he's almost never home. He leaves early in the morning and then returns late at night. I don't know where he could be going."

"I saw Kyo sometime around 2 weeks ago. He was at a resturaunt eating with a friend." Ichigo mentioned.

"In a gigai?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Maybe that's where the money's going." The subsitute shinigami shrugged.

"Yeah Ichigo that would make sense if only he had human friends." Renji said annoyed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know! And maybe he made a human friend." Ichigo said.

"He wasn't allowed to go out of the Seireitei and if he did it was only for missions that Renji led." Rukia said shaking her head.

"Wasn't? So he could now?" The orange head asked.

"Well he wanted more freedom when he turned 13." Renji said, "Well that doesn't matter! What did his freind look like?"

"His friend's back was turned to me so I didn't get to see his face but his friend had black hair." Ichigo described.

"Renji, You don't think Kyo is... seeing someone? Rukia asked slowly.

"Not while I'm still breathing." Renji picked himself up, "None of that shit is gonna go on while he is under my rules."

"Renji why are you getting so upset? Kyo told Ichigo he was with a friend so calm down." Said the raven haired girl.

"Look I don't care if he sees someone, but I don't want him hiding it from me!" Renji yelled, "He leaves in the morning and doesn't tell anyone where he's going! He uses money without any permission and doesn't come home until night every single day! He's starting to act very shady and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Renji then flashed stepped away leaving a stunned Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya met Kyo in the lobby of the hotel, like every other day. Byakuya enjoyed and treasured the moments he had with Kyo. They were precious to him and would stay with him forever.

"I have a great idea for today!" Kyo said excitedly, "We are going to a cherry blossom festival!"

"I will enjoy that greatly." Byakuya said with a small smile.

Kyo nodded and led him to a train station and paid for two tickets. They didn't have to wait long for the train to arrive. After entering the train they had to hold onto the steel railings because the train was too full. Byakuya didn't like the closeness of the other bodies around him.

"Hey pretty." Said a voice from behind.

_This festival should be... fun. Anything is when it is spent with Kyo. He is fun to be around-_

"Don't act like I ain't talking to you pretty." He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and turn him. Byakuya was looking at a man that had an alcohol scent around him.

"Leave me alone." Byakuya said in a bored tone.

"Oh tryna' play hard to get." The man said, he grabbed the noble shoulder again.

"Get your hand off of me." Byakuya glared.

"How about you shut that pretty little mouth of yours and put it to good use, pretty." The man kept going.

"He's not interested." Kyo said to the man.

"What the hell did ya say?"

"You heard me or are you too drunk to understand? Or maybe you're too stupid." The red head fired back.

"Kyo stop."

"Don't defend this little brat." The drunk said, "He wanna be hero, I'll show him."

"What are you going to do? Try to hurt me? I've seen scary, you don't even come half as close." Kyo said.

"What doya want kid?" The drunk man said reaching into his pocket, "Money? How much?"

"I want you to leave my... dad alone." Said Kyo firmly.

_Dad? _

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" They turned and saw a man who was much taller with muscules.

"This drunk guy won't leave my dad alone." Kyo said to the tall man.

"Hey man, leave them alone or you're going to make me throw you out of this train."

The drunk man looked at Byakuya and then back at the tall man who had just threatened to throw him out. The train stopped at the next stop and the drunk man quickly walked out of the train.

"Thank you." Byakuya told the man.

"No problem." He took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something onto it, "If you're not happy with your kid's mother and ever decide to try the other side then give me a call."

He handed Byakuya a paper with a number written on it. Byakuya looked up at him and the man winked at him. Byakuya was glad that the train arrived to their destination. Kyo and him got off and began to walk out of the station.

"The ride was interesting."Byakuya stated.

"Are you kidding me? The ride was awful!" Kyo laughed, "You aren't seriously going to call that guy right?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." The noble said, "Kyo back there on the train you called me... dad."

Kyo stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you're not mad." He said softly, "I don't know... it just came out."

Byakuya smiled and took Kyo's hand in his.

"No, I am not mad."

Kyo smiled and tightened the hand that Byakuya held. They walked out of the station and were stunned by the beauty of Sakura trees lining the walkway. They walked admiring the trees and the sakura in full bloom.

"That trip made me a bit hungry." Kyo said stretching, "Let's get a snack!"

They walked around looking at each stand and seeing what each were selling.

"Banana Chokoleeto!" Kyo exlaimed excitedly, "Do you want one too Bya?"

"Yes, but without the chocolate." Byakuya said.

"But then that's like eating a regular banana." The youth said confused.

"I do not like sweets." The noble explained.

"Alright." Kyo said, "Stay here, I'll go get it."

Byakuya walked towards an empty sakura tree. He breathed in the wonderful scent of the flowers. He closed his eyes and remembered his home that was filled with them. He remembered walking around his garden in the manor and admiring the beautiful trees and sakura that grew on it. Then there was the reminder of Senbonzakura, Oh how much Byakuya missed him. He was always a comfort to him and a voice that never left him but now his presence was not there. It saddened Byakuya when he thought about the fate Senbonzakura faced, but he was in a better place now Byakuya kept telling himself.

"Are you okay?" Kyo's voice said breaking him out of his thoughts, "You look sad."

"No. I was just remebering."

"Hmm..." Kyo walked over to the tree and jumped and grabbed a sakura, he returned to Byakuya and handed him the cherry blossom, "They say that Sakura's are omens for good fortune."

Kyo smiled and handed him the plain banana. They ate and enjoyed the light breeze that filled the air and watched the sunset.

After taking a train back to the hotel it was already dark.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Kyo." Byakuya said hugging him, "This day I will never forget."

_Today you called me dad and I will never forget not even if death takes me for good..._

"I had fun, Bya."

* * *

"Third seat."

"Abarai Taichou, Sir!" Aya said quickly, "Is there something you need sir?"

"Kyo has been escaping to the human world everyday for the past 2 weeks, is there anything you could tell me?" Renji asked.

"Hmm well there was a menos grande defeated by Kyo's Zanpakuto about two weeks ago, so he was in the human world for sure." She said as she remembered, "But nothing else comes to mind."

"Maybe you saw something weird when you took him to his first mission." Renji suggested.

"Well... only the man that we found. Kyo was quite facinated by him. He refused to tear his eyes away from him, the thing I remember was that he took him to a hospital since he was still alive." Aya said.

"How did the man look like?"

"He was sleeping so I didn't get to see his eyes but he had very pale skin and black hair that-" Aya began.

"Wait a minute. Black hair?" Renji asked.

"Yes sir he had black hair." The third seat nodded.

"How old do you think the man was?" Renji quickly asked.

"Way older than Kyo, maybe around 25." She said backing away as Renji's reitsu flared.

"Thank you." He said before flash stepping away.

Renji flash stepped into the Senkaimon and made his way to the living world. He went to Urahara shop. He ignored the shopkeeper and quickly put on his gigai.

He walked back onto the streets and stood closing his eyes. He sensed Kyo not too far away and began to run in the direction he felt his son's presence. He found Kyo near a hotel entrance hugging someone with black hair. Kyo's eyes were closed as he hugged... that older man. Renji couldn't see the man's face but knew that, that was the same one Aya had told him about. This adult man was having relations with his son... Renji felt his blood boiling beneath his skin. Renji wasn't going to let any of it continue. He walked up to them.

"You sick bastard get off of my son!" He turned him by the shoulder and punched him on the face. The man's face turned to the side from the impact, his black hair covering his face.

"Dad!" Kyo yelled shocked.

Slowly the man stood up straight revealing his face.

Renji almost died at what he saw.

"B-B-Byakuya?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! They always make me smile! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Dad!" Kyo yelled shocked._

_Slowly the man stood up straight revealing his face. _

_Renji almost died at what he saw._

_"B-B-Byakuya?" _

Byakuya stared silently at the red head who now stood in front of him. He raised his hand to his face wiping the blood that trickled down from his mouth. His eyes never left the brown ones that looked at him in disbelief.

_So we come face to face once again... Renji...you..._

"Byakuya?" Renji said blinking repeatedly.

"My name is Bya." The noble said glaring, "I do not know you."

_Renji, you liar..._

"No... you are Byakuya..." Renji said stepping closer, "I thought you were dead..."

_Yes, Renji you thought right... Your Byakuya is dead. _

Byakuya took a step back avoiding the hand that reached out to touch his face.

"I have never met you in my life." Byakuya said coldly.

"No that can't be right." Said the red head shaking his head, "Did they erase your memory?"

"What are you speaking of?" The noble asked, "My memories are clear. The lies are all too clear."

"I don't understand." Renji whispered.

"You are mistaking me with someone who is no longer alive. Stop illusioning yourself. I am not him. Once someone dies...they are forever dead." Byakuya said firmly, "It is impossible for someone to come back from the dead."

"But..."

"Now it is my turn to ask the questions." The noble stated, "What reason did I give you to hit me?"

"I thought that Kyo was seeing an older man." Renji answered.

"You thought? So you don't think such a thing anymore?" The noble said, "Is it because I look like this person who is dead? Or maybe it is because you realized that I am old enough to be the boy's father?"

Renji's eyes widened.

"I do have a child who is the same age as Kyo." Byakuya added in, "I wish that my own son could be just as wonderful as Kyo. But I do not know, The one that I loved only used me and married someone that had money and my son went with them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The red head said softly.

"Oneday I will come back and show my son who his other parent really is." Byakuya firmly said.

"I see." Renji said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you with someone else."

"I too have lost someone precious that I wish would return."

__

Renji, the lie you once were was the person you made me love... that person will never return.

"I see there is nothing more left to say." The noble said turning away. He was stopped as a hand took hold of his arm. Byakuya froze when he felt Renji's hand, that same hand that once held his hand gently as they walked at night. The same fingers that would run through his hair, relaxing him so that he could finally sleep. Byakuya became terrified as the shield he had put up began to shatter.

__

No! Renji lied about everything! I refuse to have feelings for such a person, a person only looking out for himself! A person who just uses and then diposes as if they were trash! Why won't my body just walk away?

"Let him go... Dad." Kyo said darkly. Renji slowly let go of Byakuya's arm, "You should get out of here Bya."

Byakuya looked at Kyo and saw an emotion there that he had never seen on his son's face. The noble nodded and walked away.

__

If Kyo had not spoke up then my walls would have fallen down completely and I would have gone back to those arms. I have to get away.

* * *

The silence that surrounded Renji and Kyo was uncomfortable.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Kyo said suddenly.

"What?" Renji asked surpised.

"That is who you were talking about, right?" His son said in a low voice, "Or were you talking about another Byakuya?"

"How do you know about Byakuya?" Questioned the captain.

"People talk. He was my uncle. I have no idea how he looked like but you say that Bya looks like him." Kyo said, "And another thing I picked up from your little conversation was that you called my uncle who was the Kuchiki Clan leader by his name. Maybe because you are part of the family but I can't get past the way you were looking at Bya. You never looked at mom that way. Dad... I want you to be honest with me, what was between you and mom's brother?"

"Kyo, you don't know the whole story." Renji said.

"Then tell me the whole story. Try to change what my mind is starting to make of you." Kyo said coldly.

"I'm sorry Kyo...I can't." Renji softly said.

"You can't? Well I can say what I'm thinking of you." Kyo continued in that cold voice, "I think you lied and went behind her back to mess around with her brother."

"Kyo, pleas-" Renji began.

"You know what dad, I really don't want to talk to you right now." Kyo said, "I nead to clear my head or something."

Kyo turned the other way and disappeared into the distance.

__

I couldn't tell Kyo. As much as it hurts to have those angry eyes towards me, it would hurt more if he was not part of my life. I can't tell him because then he would be taken away from me... by the Elders of the Kuchiki family...

Then there is that man who looked so much like Byakuya, he won't leave my mind. Who is he and why does he look so much like Byakuya? He felt and smelled just like the Byakuya I love. But it's true... there is no way someone could just come back from death...there's just no way, no matter how much you could wish to the heavens. The heavens won't give them back to you.

_

* * *

_

Byakuya walked down the dark streets. He was lost in his thought about Renji. He wanted to be held in those arms but it hurt to know that those arms never really held him. That Renji now held someone else and he was suppose to be happy but Renji's face when he first saw his face was that of disbelief, of seeing someone you missed.

__

I do not know what to believe anymore... Who is Renji really? Is he the lover that always protected me? Or is he the liar that was only after the money?

"Well, well what are you doing walking the street all by yourself, pretty?"

Byakuya snapped back to attention and looked behind him and saw the man they had encoutered earlier that day. But how?

"You look surprised. When I first saw you on the train I wasn't alone, even though I had to leave, my friend didn't and he followed you." The man said. "Where's the brat?"

The noble kept still and silent.

"Not answering?"

"He doesn't have to." Said a voice interupting, "I thought you learned to not go near my dad again."

"Kyo?" Byakuya said.

The man just looked at Kyo and laughed making Byakuya shiver slightly.

A man appeared from the darkness. Kyo was quick on his feat and avoided the man that had appeared. Kyo was able to make contact with the man's face several times without getting hit himself. A second man from somewhere came out and tried to attack Kyo. Byakuya couldn't stand and watch while his son was out there fighting off two men on his own. Byakuya began to run into the fight when a strong arm grabbed him.

"You ain't going no where, pretty." The leader of the group said.

The noble struggled against the man that held him. The man began to walk away from the fight while holding the noble. Byakuya tried to hit him with his elbow and was able to connect after a few tries. Byakuya was able to free himself and began to run towards the fight. The man grabbed Byakuya again and dragged him to the floor. The raven haired didn't stop fighting, he used everything he remebered about fighting. It had been such a long time that he had to fight against anyone.

"Why can't you just stay put." The man said while struggling to keep Byakuya down.

Byakuya answered through actions. throwing his weight againts the man knocking the man off his body. Byakuya refused to be taken by a monster again.

As Byakuya picked himself up, he was dragged down again as the leader took hold of his ankle. Byakuya tripped over and fell onto his hands. The leader began to crawl on top of him again but stopped as he heard something metal clang against the floor.

Byakua looked up and saw the most horrible sight he could have seen. He froze staring at his fallen son lying in a pool of blood.

"The brat was getting in the way." The man who had used the weapon said quickly.

They said more but Byakuya could no longer understand the voices. He slowly crawled over to Kyo and knelt beside him. He picked his head up and felt blood running down his hand. He stared at the boy's face and felt tear rising in his eyes. He looked up at the men who stood quietly observing him.

"Please save my son..." Byakuya said in a choked voice, "I'll do anything you ask...just please save my son!"

"You won't be bothersome anymore?"

The noble shook his head.

"Fine." He said pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number, "Just don't forget what you told me, because then your son dies for good."

Byakuya held his son tightly in his arms and kissed his forhead lightly.

__

Kyo... don't die.

Death do not seperate us again... please...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! :) **

* * *

"Well hello there Rukia, are you going to ignore me like Abarai?" Rukia heard as she walked into the shop.

"Ignore? So that means you don't know where Renji went?" Rukia said taking a seat near the small table in the shop.

"No, but he looked like he was in some kind of rush." Urahara said taking a sip of tea.

"Yes. it's about Kyo's constant visits to the living world." Rukia said.

"Ah yes, Kyo was in here for his gigai everyday." Kisuke said.

"Not only was he here all the time he also was taking money from the safe storage." The raven haired vice captain said.

"So you think he was meeting someone...like a lover?" Asked the shop keeper.

Rukia nodded. They remained silent. They heard someone open the front door and enter the shop.

"Rukia?" The sound of a female voice said.

"Lady Yoruichi. I have not seen you in such a long time." Rukia said wearing a warm smile.

Her brother once was a cold man, but when he had gotten together with Renji everything changed. The extreme coldness melted away. Byakuya was able to let people in. So many people were saddened by her brother's death... Yoruichi was one of those who hurt the most. They were just begining to rebuild their friendship but Byakuya's time ran out. After the day of his funeral she never stepped foot inside the manor again.

"Yes, it has been a while." Yoruichi said returning the smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well, it's about Kyo." Rukia explained watching as Yourichi set down a newspaper, "Renji went out to look for him. But I don't know if I should go find him or keep waiting here? I may be known as Kyo's mother but in the end I didn't give brith to him...he's not mine."

"Rukia. What you are doing for Kyo and for Renji is amazing. It takes a strong person and a great friend to do the things that you do." Yoruichi firmly said.

Rukia remained silent and put her attention else where. Her eyes were drawn to the newspaper that Yoruichi had place on the table. The raven haired vice captain read the headline which were large and bolded.

__

**The search continues**

The search continues for the cause for the explosion 2 weeks ago at the Yamaguchi Medical Research lab. The building owned by Dr. Michio Yamaguchi studied different medicines and cures. At the moment of his death he was working on his latest project, The Life Again project. A project that would freeze those who have already passed from life and bring-

"Rukia I'm so glad that you're here!" Renji said bursting into the shop.

"What's the matter Renji?" She asked worriedly, "Were you able to find Kyo?"

"Yeah, I found him." Renji said softly, "But he ranaway from me. He said he needed to cool off."

"Cool off? Renji what happened?" The violet eyed woman asked.

"When I found Kyo he was hugging someone. I got furious and punched the guy but then I saw..." Renji's face paled.

"You saw what Renji?" Rukia asked alarmed.

"I saw him...I saw Byakuya."

Three pairs of eyes widened at the words that came out of the redhead's mouth.

"Renji..." Rukia said standing up, "That's not possi-"

"I know it's not possible!" The red head interupted, "But he looked, sounded, smelled and felt just like him. My mind tells me that it's not him but Rukia...my heart is yelling at me to not let him go!"

A tear ran down his face. Renji may have not cried on the outside much but she knew that every minute of everyday his heart cried. It hurt so much to see her best friend cry. She remebered the days that after Byakuya's death. Everyone who knew him were sad. Rukia can't even count how many nights she cried herself to sleep or how many times she broke when she held Kyo. Renji locked himself in Byakuya's private bathroom and stayed locked in there for a month. Rukia would go near the door and hear the hard sobs. When Renji finally came out a month after, he was a complete mess and much thinner. He had went straight to Kyo and held him for a long time.

"What did he say his name was?" Urahara asked breaking the long silence.

"Bya." Replied Renji.

"He said his name is Bya?" Yoruichi said surprise filling her voice, "Kisuke is there any possiblitlty that this could be Byakuya? I mean his body was never found... We only felt that he died but maybe we felt wrong."

"Everyone who was connected to Byakuya felt his spirit disappear. The Kuchiki Clan and Head Captain felt it as well and made it official." Kisuke answered.

"What about a reincarnation?" Renji asked hope filling his eyes.

"If he was a reincarnation of Byakuya then he would have to be the age of how many years he was gone. That would have to make him 13 but you say that he looked exactly like Byakuya then he's not a reincarnation." Kisuke said, "I'm sorry but there is no possible way that the man you saw today is Byakuya."

"So there really isn't any way?" Rukia asked the shop keeper.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that there is." The blond haired man replied shaking his head.

"People just don't come back from the dead." Renji sadly said, "But I know that-"

Renji stopped mid sentence, his eyes wide. Rukia immediatly felt that something was wrong.

"Renji what is it?"

"There's this awful pain on the back of my head." Renji said grabbing his head, "Kyo's name is repeating over and over in my mind. I think Kyo might be in trouble."

"But Renji he's still in his gigai, he couldn't be fighting a hollow." Rukia explained.

"Maybe he was attacked by a hollow and didn't have the chance to get out of his gigai or something." Renji said heading towards the door, "I just know that something's not right."

"Renji, I'm comming with you." The raven haired woman said walking to stand beside him.

"I'll send a message to Ichigo." Kisuke said, "Yoruichi and I will stay here in case he comes in here and needs healing."

Renji nodded and headed out the door with Rukia still in her Shinigami form.

* * *

Byakuya was put into a room seperate from Kyo. He was forced to wear a thin robe. He layed on a bed his feet and hands were tied together with a thick rope. A black cloth was put over his eyes. He was left alone for what seemed to be an eternity. He wondered where they had taken Kyo. He was worried that Kyo was too damaged to be saved. He hoped that was not the case. He wondered if the Renji realized that Kyo was not back and would come looking for him. The noble realized that he couldn't wait for the red head to come and save them he had to find a way out on his own.

Byakuya heared the door open and footsteps entering the room. He tensed as the heavy footsteps got near. They grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The noble was lifted into the strong arms. They moved down hallways and went into a room that smelled of blood. The one who carried him dropped him into a chair.

"Here's your son." A rough voice said.

"I wish to see my son." Byakuya stated.

The cloth covering his eyes was taken off. Byakuya looked down at Kyo's face. Bandages wrapped around the boy's head and bruises decorated his face. He was breathing and that made Byakuya calm just a little. He tried to touch Kyo's face but remembered that his hands were tied behind his back. He looked in the direction of the man who had brought him there. The man was tall and built most likely a guard.

"I would like to touch him." The noble said.

"It's enough only seeing him." The guard said, "If I let your hands free you will try to escape."

"I will not leave this place without my son. And seeing as he is in no condition to be moved around, I am stuck here." Byakuya said firmly, "I will not risk my son's life. I only wish to touch him."

The guard stood, not moving. Then he stepped foward and untied the nobles hands.

"Thank you." He said. The man didn't answer.

Byakuya took hold of his son's hand and kissed it gently. He stared at Kyo's bruised face and wished he still was a shinigami so he could make the bruises and pain disappear. Byakuya realized that Kyo could survive if he was out of the gigai. Byakuya scaned the room with his eyes and found Kyo's belongings.

"Could you bring his clothes to me?" The raven haired man asked the guard.

The guard picked up the clothing and brought them to Byakuya.

"I'm watching you closely." He said and walked back to his spot in front of the door.

The noble looked into the jean's pocket and pulled out a bottle with a duck's head on the top. The bottle contained small circular candy...Soul Candy.

"What is that?" The guard asked.

"It's his favorite toy." The noble answered.

"But isn't he-" The guard began as the door opened behind him. Byakuya closed his eyes as the leader walked into the room, "Masaru sir."

"So pretty we saved your son. You haven't forgotten our little deal right?" He asked walking closer.

"No, of course not." Byakuya said placing the Soul Candy container near Kyo, "Take what you want."

"Take prettty one to my room." He said and walked out of the room.

The guard picked the noble up and followed the leader. Masaru opened a door and stepped inside.

"Lay him on the bed." Masaru ordered.

The guared obeyed and layed Byakuya on the bed. The tall man then tied the noble's hands to the head boared. He then bowed to their leader and walked out of the room. Masaru looked down at Byakuya and licked his lips.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." He said getting on the bed, "Have you ever been with another man?"

Byakuya stayed silent. He refused to answer the disgusting man.

"No answer. I'll take that as a no." He said with a smirk, "I promise to be gentle."

Masaru decended onto his neck while opening the robe Byakuya had on. Rough hands touched him everywhere.

__

My body has been untouched for 13 years... and now this man will be the first since my life was given back to me. Why is there such curelty in this world? Why has evil touched so many hearts?

The man removed the shirt he wore.

__

"Heartless people just don't understand those of us who do have great hearts...they don't understand and probably never will.." Kyo said

Byakuya remembered his son's words the day they had gone to the resturaunt.

__

Kyo everything that happens here is all done for you... I will protect you... I know that I have gone 13 years without doing so but I am here for you now, please don't die...I am doing all that I can.

Masaru was now unbuttoning his jeans. A tear rolled down the noble's face and Byakuya suddenly felt his body temperature decrease.

__

Why do I feel so very cold? My body is getting colder with every second that passes by. What is happening?

"What the hell?" Masaru said feeling Byakuya's body after he finished taking his pants off.

"Sir!" Someone shouted as they burst into the room.

"What?" Masaru yelled.

"I'm sorry to bother you but this place is being surrounded!"

"Surrounded? By who?" He then asked.

"We don't know. But there are four people at three different locations!" The smaller man informed quickly, "One is this very tall man. There are two who are together-"

"I don't care what they look like." The leader said getting up from the bed and putting his clothes back on, "They'll get what they want. Get the guns ready."

Byakuya heard the door shut behind them. He was now all alone. His body was now freezing. He couldn't move.

__

The tall man? Could it be the same one from the hospital? One of the other has to be Renji. Renji can heal Kyo...

Byakuya closed his eyes. A moment later Byakuya felt someone enter the room. They untied the ropes tying his feet and the rope holding his hand to the head boared. The robe was set back into place. The noble felt himself being lifted and carried. Byakuya then let the darkness take him away.

* * *

"You found him?" Asked a voice once they saw him come out of the building.

"Yes. He needs to be taken to a healer immediatly." He said looking down at the beautiful features, "Open a Garganta Gin"

"Yes, Sosuke." Gin replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

** I'm sorry for those of you who have gone faint from lack of reading material *CoughSpunkyOneCough* :) Hope everyone enjoys! Please review! **

* * *

Kyo felt a hand place itself on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes but his body refused to listen. The red head felt something being forced between his lips. It was a small round object...almost like candy.

"Swallow." Said a deep voice of a man.

Kyo hesitated for a moment before swallowing the object. Kyo felt his shinigami form seperate itself from the gigai he was wearing. Immediately he felt healing power flare around his body. The youth opened his eyes and met the eyes of a strange man dressed in armor.

"Who are you?" Kyo asked looking up at the stranger.

"I am Senbonzakura."

"Senbonzakura...I heard that name somewhere before..." Kyo's eyes widened as he remembered, "Wait Senbonzakura the Zanpakuto? My uncle Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto!"

"Yes, I was the Zanpakuto of master Byakuya Kuchiki." Senbonzakura said, "What I do not understand is why you have called him uncle?"

"Why did I call him uncle?" Kyo asked confused, "He's my mother's brother which makes him my uncle."

"He is not your uncle." The spirit said calmly.

"What are you saying?" Kyo asked, "My mother is Rukia Kuchiki, the sister of your dead master."

Senbonzakura stayed quiet for a moment.

"I see." He said after the pause, "I do not know what you have been told, or why you have been told this lie, but Rukia Kuchiki is not your mother."

Kyo jumped to his feet at hearing those words.

"How dare you..." Kyo whispered angrily, "How dare you say such a thing! You don't even know me or my family!"

"I say it because it is the truth." The spirit said.

"The truth?" Kyo asked with an eyebrow raised, "Wait, aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Why would I be dead?" Senbonzakura asked tilting his head.

"Because your master is dead and once a shinigami dies their Zanapkuto dies with them." Kyo explained.

"My master is not dead." The amored man said rising to his feet. "And even if he was, I was extracted from the blade and became my own spirit before he was killed."

"Your master isn't dead? But you were taken out of the blade before he was killed? How does any of this make sense?" Kyo asked shaking his head.

"It makes sense because it is what happened." Senbonakura said turning away.

"Okay...but how were you taken out? And where is your master?" The youth asked.

"Gin Ichimaru used a machine he created that would take the spirit from within the Zanpakuto and turn them into a seperate being. It seems as if that was not the desired effect." The spirit explained, "My master at this moment is in Hueco Mundo. We must go there no-"

They felt the rising of spiritual pressure in the area.

"My dad and mom are here." Kyo said regonizing the two reiatsu's. Kyo looked around, "Where are we?"

"You were beaten and captured." Senbonzakura stated.

"I was trying to save Bya." Kyo said remembering, "He must have been taken here! I have to go find him!"

"As I had said, he was taken to Hueco Mundo." The masked man said walking out of the room leaving Kyo alone.

__

Why is Bya in Hueco Mundo? Nothing that comes out of Senbonzakura's mouth makes any sense. I feel mom and dad getting closer. I know that dad will send me back to Seireitei if he found me.

Kyo walked out of the room and saw Senbonzakura down the hall. Kyo caught up to the spirit.

"We will use flash step to that shop keeper's store."

Kyo nodded.

__

Even though things don't make sense right now... The thing that I do know is that Bya is my friend and I won't leave him in any enemies hands. No matter if they are humans or hollows... I want to protect him!

Kyo used his flash step and headed to Kisuke's and tried to stay with Senbonzakura but was left behind by the spirit. He pushed himself to go faster. The youth knew that he was sensed. His father was moving towards him but kept being stopped by hollows. Kyo felt bad for not turning around and helping his parents out. But Kyo had to save Bya and as odd as Senbonzakura's answers were he was the only one who was actually answering.

Kyo finally made it to Urahara's shop and found that the masked warrior was waiting outside.

Kyo walked into the shop with Senbonzakura.

"Kyo it's good to see..." Yoruichi stopped mid sentence as she saw the tall masked man standing next to Kyo, "Senbonzakura?"

"How do you know him lady Yoruichi?" Kyo asked.

"13 years ago he came in here looking for a gigai. He disappeared before Byakuya was killed..." She explained, "Kisuke and I thought that you died with Byakuya...but it seems that we were wrong."

"We need a garganta to be opened quickly." The spirit said.

Yoruichi nodded slowly and flashed stepped away.

"A gigai?" Kyo then asked.

"When I was forced out of the blade I was very weak. I came to this place and asked for a gigai." Senbonzakura said, "I regained my strength while in the gigai. Through these past years I have left the gigai in private and practiced my abilities and learning new ones, such as healing. I was waiting for my master to return."

"And your master returned?" Kyo asked slowly.

"Yes. Two weeks ago." The masked warrior watched as a relization passed through the youth's face, "Correct, the man that you know as Bya is my master... he is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"He's my...he is Byakuya Kuchiki." Kyo whispered in disbelief.

Kyo stayed silent. All the times that he had spent with Bya it was really spending time with his uncle.

"The tall man at the hospital...that was you."

"Yes. I was also the one who pulled the fire alarm to allow you and my master to escape." The spirit paused, "The garganta just opened and Renji Abarai is nearing. We must be quick."

Senbonzakura flash stepped down the hole that led to Kisuke's training grounds. Kyo felt his father approaching quickly. The youth followed the way Senbonzakura had taken and went through the garganta without saying bye to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

__

I'm sorry... but there questions that still need answering.

* * *

"Where the hell is that kid going?" Renji said to himself as he flash stepped down the streets. He felt Rukia's presence following closely behind. Renji realized that Kyo was heading towards Kisuke Urahara's shop_. _More of those annoying hollows kept appearing on his path. Renji attacked using his Shikai.

"Renji!" Rukia called catching up to the red head, "Where are all these hollows comming from?"

"I don't know." The captain replied, "I felt a garganta open back there at the warehouse."

They finished off the set of hollows and countinued on their way to Urahara's shop. They finally made it to the shop after another hollow attack.

"Kyo!" Renji yelled upon entering the shop.

"Renji. Kyo left for Hueco Mundo already." Yoruichi said appearing in front of them, "Kisuke has the garganta opened for you."

"Did Kyo tell you why he went there?" Renji asked.

"No he left before I had the chance to ask him but Senbonzakura was with him." She told him.

"Senbonzakura?" Renji said slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"Renji 13 years ago Senbonzakura came to Kisuke and asked for a gigai." She explained, "He said that he was taken forcibly out of the blade by Gin Ichimaru."

"Why were we never told about any of this?" Rukia asked surprising the both of them with her presence.

"He left before Byakuya's accident. Kisuke and I thought he died as well." Yoruichi told the both of them, "Renji, Rukia... Ichigo is down there he's going along with you. You're entering enemies terroritory, you must be prepared."

Renji and Rukia headed to the underground training ground.

* * *

Byakuya felt himself laying on something soft and warm. Everything was quiet around him. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to open.

_The coldness seems to have gone away...does this mean that death has claimed my life once again? I do not remember anything from the time I was there in eternal sleep so I cannot be certain._

Byakuya heard the sound of footsteps come closer. The door opened and the person walked inside closing the door again. The person came closer. the noble forced his eyes open. He managed to open his eyes but everything was blurred.

"Welcome Byakuya to Las Noches." The voice of the person who had just entered the room said.

Byakuya's eyes widened as his vision cleared and he was looking into the face of the monster... the monster that caused his death.

Sosuke Aizen.

"I do not know you." The noble said with a glare.

"Ah the same Byakuya as always." Aizen said with a small laugh.

"I told you that I do not know you." Byakuya said firmly.

"You can tell anyone that you are not Byakuya but I know the whole truth." Aizen said, "You were brought back to life. I do have that correct right?"

Byakuya's widened his eyes in surprise. How did Aizen know?

"I imagine you're wondering how I came by this information." The leader of the hollows said. "Gin told me, I am happy that you have come back Bya. I have been missing you for 13 years."

The former captain brushed a few strands of raven hair out of the noble's eyes. The raven haired man stayed silent and unmoving.

"We can be together even though you are human." Aizen said moving his hand to a small necklace around the pale throat, "This necklace protects you from the powerful spiritul energy's unlike before when we had to go to the human world. But now this necklace exist. We can stay here."

"What happened to the warehouse and the men?" The raven haired man asked.

"I had them killed. No one touches what is mine." Aizen stated calmly, "When I found you, you were dying again. Your body tempature was decreasing rapidly. I had you put into a room with high tempature and the healer needed to heat your blood."

"Why was my tempature dropping?" The noble asked.

"A problem of the reviving. I have Gin looking into a way so that it does not happen again." Aizen told him, "Enough of talking. I know that I should wait until you are fully recovered but I cannot not wait any longer. 13 years was too much...my Byakuya."

The leader of the hollows leaned foward and place a soft kiss on Byakuya's mouth.

"You still taste as lovely as I remember." He said. Byakuya felt the man's hand moved downward.

A ringing sounded around the room.

"Hmm it seems as if there are intruders." Aizen said annoyance filling his voice.

He turned on a large screen on the wall. Byakuya went white as he realized who was entering the fortress.

"Well I haven't seen that boy in 13 years." Aizen said a smile forming onto his lips, "I should go welcome my two new guest."

Byakuya watched as Azien left the room, locking it on the outside. Byakuya couldn't believe what he had just seen.

_Kyo and Senbonzakura?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! **

**Much thanks to Genesis Beautiful Soul for helping me out with parts of this chapter! But no thanks goes out to your creepy stories! :) **

**The fight scene in this chapter, I hope isn't too bad. I don't know how to write fighting scenes but I did my best! Hopefully everyone enjoys! **

* * *

Byakuya stared at the now off monitor. Kyo was there... and so was Senbonzakura. Byakuya had thought that the spirit had died when he did. The noble didn't understand but he was happy that the spirit lived.

He lifted a pale hand to the necklace that protected him from the harmful waves of spirit energy. He wondered if he would ever be able to live in the Seireitei again, to see his home, to smell the sweet scents of the different kinds of flowers and walk beneath the moon and stars, following the all too familiar garden path.

_Will I ever live with Kyo? And if I do return what would everyone think? What will Renji think? _

The noble lifted himself off of the bed.

_I won't know if I stay here. This place is only a prison, a hell._

Byakuya looked around the room. The door was locked. He saw a clear sliding door leading to a balconey. He tried to turn the knob but found that it was locked as well. He made his way back towards the bed. He needed to find a way out...

_I could break the glass of the sliding door. _

The raven haired man picked up a book from the nightstand and threw it to the balconey's door. Byakuya was shocked to see the book go through the door and land on the other side. He walked over to the door and placed a hand on it. his hand touched glass.

_This room has been set up so that there would be no way for me to escape. __What do I do if I cannot get out? I cannot allow Kyo fight a battle that he's not suppose to... I will never let him fight my own battle! I need a way out! Please..._

Byakuya turned as he heard the door leading to the hall way opened.

* * *

"Senbonzakura, do you know where he's being held?" Kyo asked as he followed the spirit behind a rock.

"I am not sure." Senbonzakura said, "I can no longer sense my master clearly."

"Do you think you would feel him if you were inside the building?" The youth asked.

"I do not know, but..." Senbonzakura looked at Kyo, "I believe that you may be able to sense him if you were closer."

"Because he's my uncle?" Kyo asked.

"No." The spirit said, "I have already told you, my master is not your uncle."

"Right because Rukia Kuchiki is not my mother." Kyo said with an eye roll, "So then if I am not related to Byakuya Kuchiki how am I even connected enough to sense him?"

"I never said you are not related." The masked warrior said shaking his head, "You have the Kuchiki blood flowing through your veins. You are related to my master but you have yet to come to the right answer."

Kyo repeated the spirit's words in his mind. Kyo tried to come up with the 'right answer' but it wouldn't come. The youth wanted to ask but he saw that Senbonzakura was busy watching the posting of the guards. He looked out at the guards as well. The red head saw that there were two Arrancars, each standing on one side of the large white door. He also noticed low level hollows on the roof.

"Are you ready?" Senbonzakura asked suddenly.

"Yes." Kyo answered, "What's the plan?"

"We will have to fight our way in."

"Are you crazy?" The the red haired youth asked.

"We must move now." Senbonzakura said ignoring Kyo's question.

Senbonzakura moved away from the rock. He flashed stepped to the guards, swiftly taking them to the ground. Kyo moved out from behind the rock as he saw many of the guards on the roof taking notice and drawing their weapons. He shot a fire kido at one that approached the masked warrior. Alarms began to ring around the area. Kyo felt the rise of hollow reiatsu's rise in the distance. It was making it's way towards the two.

"Fight." Senbonzakura said simply.

The youth nodded his head, he pulled out his Zanpakuto and stood in a fighting stance.

Kyo could see the army of hollows slowly making their way across the sands. The spirit quickly charged against the army once they were close enough. The red head slashed at the hollows.

He stood not too far from Senbonzakura and could see the skilled moves of the masked man.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho" The youth fired red energy at a close by hollow. He slashed with his sealed Zanpakuto. The enemy had numbers but weren't very strong.

The red head turned his head as the doors to Las Noches opened. Two Arrancars stepped out onto the sand. Senbonzakura flashed stepped to Kyo's side. Kyo shook at the sight of the two Arrancars.

"I will fight them." Senbonzakura said stepping forward, "Scatter."

Kyo watched as the blade disolved into tiny petals. The petals made their way toward the enemy. He watched the petals rain down at the two Arrancars. Senbonzakura's blade reformed and he began a series of slashes at the enemies. Kyo watched in amazement. The young shinigami barely blocked an attacker from behind.

"Almost got you." An Arrancar with green hair and the hollow bone covering his jaw, laughed.

Kyo flashed stepped back, making distance between the new Arrancar and himself. The red head sensed that the enemy was very powerful and beyond anything he's ever had to face.

__

I have never been face to face with an enemy this powerful. If I attack straight on I'm the one whose going to get killed.

Kyo moved out of the way as the green haired attacker slash down at him again and caught his arm before the red head escaped.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Kyo fired at the Arrancar and moved farther away. His back touched a wall of the building.

"What was that?" The Arrancar asked with a smile.

"...the wrath of your claws, Hado #33, Soukatsui!" Blue energy shot out of the youth's hands as he finished the incantation and directly hit the apporaching enemy.

Kyo flashed stepped away and raised his blade. He watched the Arrancar appear again not laughing anymore. He opened his mouth and red energy began to form. A cero.

"Tengoku no hogo Tennyo Kiyomi!" Kyo said quickly, raising a clear pink shield. The cero hit the shield. The shield held but the force threw Kyo backwards. He was thrown onto the ground. Kyo realized that the ground that he layed on was not sand. Looking up he saw white doors closing. He picked himself up and tried to make it to the other side before the doors slid completely shut, but didn't get there in time.

"Where's the damn handle?" Kyo whispered to himself as he ran his hands over the flat surface.

"There is no handle." A male voice said from behind.

Kyo turned and froze as he saw a man with brown hair making his way down a set of stairs.

"You're..." The youth whispered in disbelief.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." The man said, "Welcome to Las Noches, Kyo."

* * *

Byakuya watched as the former captain of squad three entered the room. His heart dropped as he heard the lock clicking into place.

"Why that face Byakuya? Gin asked with a smile, "I have never done anything wrong to you."

Byakuya remembered everything clearly. He remembered his last moments before being made into a human.

__

"No, let me go!" The noble yelled as two Arrancar level hollows had each of his arms and were dragging him down the halls.

He had heard him. He heard the cry of a baby...his baby. Byakuya had been so close to seeing his son again after Aizen had seperated them.

The Arrancars draggged him into a room. They roughly layed him onto the examination table and place Kido restraints on the noble. They walked out of the room leaving Byakuya alone.

He wanted to see his son more than anything. Tears slid down the sides of his face, he wanted to see that beautiful face again, to look down at the almost smiling face. He wanted to kiss Kyo's searching fingertips and to hold him when he cried. It was his own fault that he and Kyo were captured. After giving birth to Kyo he was weakened. He should have listened to Renji about getting guards outside the room. He knew that Aizen was around and that he had weird feelings for the him but he was too happy holding his just born son and thought he was safe in the Seireitei.

The noble turned his head as he the door opened and Aizen walked in with Gin by his side.

"Byakuya, you cannot see him until I say you can." Aizen said walking closer to the noble, "You have to prove to me that you will forever be mine. The three of us can be very happy once I take over the throne. All you have to do is prove to me that you want me."

"I want my son and Renji!" Byakuya yelled trying to break the Kido.

Byakuya's head flew to the side as Aizen punched him.

"Don't ever say that name again." Aizen said, "It's shocking that even weak as you are and retrained by a Kido you would even mention that Rukon trash. You deserve so much more than what he could give you. You deserve a place beside a king."

Byakuya didn't answer.

"But I won't be able to to give you that place if you are taken away." The former captain of squad 5 said, "We need a way so that you will not be sensed. Gin is going to turn you into a human for a little bit."

"A human?" Byakuya shook his head.

Gin turned on a machine in the room. The table that Byakuya layed on was then covered by a clear wall. Heat began to touch the noble's skin and he felt like his body was ripping apart. He screamed in pain until everything turned black.

Byakuya charged at the smiling man and took him to the ground. He held Gin down with his body.

"You are the one whose to blame for turning me into a human!" Byakuya struck the silver haired man soundly across the face with his fist.

He locked his hands around Gin's neck. Gin quickly overturned the noble and was now the one on top. He held Byakuya's hand on each side of the noble's head.

"That was not very smart of you, Byakuya." Gin said a smile reappearing on his face, "Now that I have you down, I could chose to kill you for hitting me."

"Then kill me. I am not afraid." The noble shot back.

"Hmm...maybe I should do something more enjoyable?" The silver haired man said.

Byakuya shivered at the thought. Gin moved closer to his ear.

"No one will hear you." The traitor whispered, "This room is locked to everyone except for Aizen and right now he's welcoming your son. There is no one that can save you."

He ran his hands to the tie on the noble's waist. The silver haired man then picked himself up and walked toward the door.

"It's funny because Aizen always says that a snake is never to be trusted." Gin said with a small laugh, "Yet his eyes are not watching the snake right now."

"Wha-" Byakuya began before being interupted.

"For my reasons..." Gin interupted, "I am going to help you."

* * *

"I haven't seen you since the day that you were last here...13 years ago." Aizen said walking closer to Kyo.

"Stay away." The youth firmly said raising his blade.

"Oh, and what exactly will you do with that blade?" Aizen asked, "Use that pathetic Tennyo on me? It is a beautiful move but there are too many flaws in the shikai. It can only trap and destroy one enemy at a time not very good when dealing with groups."

"I only need to trap and kill one enemy." Kyo said angrily, "Amakudaru Ten-"

"That is not nesessary." Aizen said appearing in front of Kyo and grabbing his Zanpakuto and throwing it to the side, "Answer me this question first and then I will take you to see Bya."

Kyo stayed silent and glared at the brown haired man that stood in front of him. His body shook softly but he forced himself to stay as still as he could.

"Who was the man with you?" Aizen then asked, "He had petal blades that looked liked Senbonzakura? His reiatsu felt a little like Byakuya's. Who is he?"

"Maybe he is Byakuya Kuchiki." Kyo told Aizen.

"You know very well that Byakuya is here in this building." The brown haired man said, "You have come here because you want to save your fa-"

"My uncle." Kyo finished, "I don't care what anyone says but he's my uncle...he's my friend and I will fight until he is out of here."

Aizen blinked his eyes for a minute and thought it out until he came to the answer.

"I did hear about Renji marrying Rukia after Byakuya's death." Said the leader of the hollows, "You poor thing, you were never told the real truth were you?"

"Truth?"

"He is not your uncle." The leader said, "Byakuya Kuchiki is your father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy and Please review! :) **

* * *

"My father?" Kyo asked confused, "That..."

"Is the truth." Aizen finished.

"No that can't be true." The youth whispered stepping away.

"I am so sorry that you had to find out now."

Kyo placed a hand over his chest.

"My dad lied to me..." Kyo whispered, "For all of my life I was made to believe a lie..."

"It is sad that the one person you trusted was the one who was the least honest." Said Aizen softly watching the youth.

Kyo dropped onto the floor. Tears left his face and dropped onto the floor. Aizen knelt in front of the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then pulled Kyo into his arm.

"If you were my own I would never lie to you." Aizen told Kyo, "Your father Byakuya is here, you probably would like to see him."

"More than anything..."Kyo answered very softly.

Aizen helped Kyo stand. Kyo stood quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. The leader of the hollows walked over th the thrown Zanpakuto and picked it up. He walked back to the youth. Kyo looked up at the blade Aizen held.

"I am truly sorry for raising my blade against you." Kyo apologized.

"It is quite alright." The man handed the Zanpakuto back to Kyo.

Kyo took his Zanpakuto and put it back into it's sheath. Aizen nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Kyo followed quietly. His hand tightened on his blade.

_I will never believe such a far from reality story. I have red hair and brown eyes just like my father, it isn't possible that my father isn't Renji Abarai. My father would never hold a seceret from me like that. I have to also remember that Aizen lied to everyone in the seireitei for many years, he's lying about this too. But I have to act as if I believe him, I know my power and also know his and I don't stand a chance if a fight began between us. That's the only reason he gave me back my zanpakuto...he dosen't see me as a threat. So now I'm left to stay alive and wait for help to come. While I wait I want to know if Bya...Byakuya is alright. _

* * *

Byakuya stared at the silver haired man who stood by the locked door.

"You want to help me?" Byakuya asked shaking his head, "How do you expect me to believe your words?"

"Well you can believe them because I have had enough of Aizen." Gin said.

"You had enough of Aizen?" The noble then asked, "Do you believe that being dead for 13 years made me stupid?"

"Not at all." Gin said a smile playing on his lips, "Now we better get moving before Aizen comes around."

Byakuya stayed in the same spot, not moving.

"I never agreed to follow you." Byakuya coldly said, "Gin you are the biggest snake that could exist in the 3 worlds. If I do follow you, how do I know that you won't turn around and bite me?"

"I guess you are going to have to trust me" The silver haired man shrugged.

"Do not ever even suggest that I ever place my trust in you." The noble said darkly, "You have betrayed the Gotei 13 and followed Sosuke Aizen here. You took part in my sister's execution and made me human by Aizen's command. You played with my life and the life of my son."

"Hmm interesting how you didn't mention that red haired lover of yours." The former captain replied, "And to answer your question, you have every right to not trust me. But know this, I do feel bad for what was done to you. I know it's painful to have known that you were not there for your son and-"

Byakuya held up a hand silencing Gin.

"Do you really know how painful?" The raven haired man asked angrily, "To return to life again and opening your eyes and seeing that the baby you once held is now grown? That he had grown without you? That in time everything has changed but time for you never moved at all? Do really know how that pain feels like?"

"No." Gin said looking at the floor.

"Thinking back now, I should've never made you into a human. Abarai was comming for you, he was able to save his son I'm sure he would have been able to save you too. That's why Aizen had you made over into a human, that way your lover wouldn't be able to sense you. I realize that what I did to you was wrong and I hurt you beyond what anyone should ever have to feel, I am truly sorry for that. I know you won't believe my words but if I could invent something to turn back the time I would use it."

The noble stayed silent fightning hard to control the emotions that threatened to release. He felt warmed by Gin's words... he didn't feel any lie behind them, but then again he failed to realize the lie behind Renji's words.

"That would be nice..." Byakuya whispered softly after the silence, "If time could be turned back. Renji would have come to rescue Kyo and I. We would be living with our new born son enjoying a wonderful life... full of promises of a happy future. Renji and I would have seen our son take his first steps and hear his first words together. Play when he was little and train him when he asked. Maybe Renji and I would have married or had more children with the help of Kisuke Urahara as he did with Kyo. Completely clueless of the liar Renji was... but I would have been happy... The most happiest person..."

Tears slid down the nobles face.

"But I will never know because time cannot be changed back."

Byakuya let the rest of the tears fall. He didn't care about staying strong, he was a human and he just want to be and cry like one for that one moment. To show his pain to a person who had helped cause it. For that moment he just needed to cry and let it all out.

Gin walked away from the door moving closer to the bed and picking something up. He walked over to Byakuya and held out a tissue box. Byakuya picked out a few and wipped at his eyes.

"I know now that you will probably never forgive me and I don't blame you." Gin said, "I also know that you don't want to stay here as Aizen's prisoner. I don't want that for you. So please follow me."

Gin looked at the raven haired man's face, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to forgive you for all the hurt you have caused." The noble said finally, "I do not know your reasons. I do not know if you are being honest and want to help or you are only leading me into a trap but I will follow you. There really is no way out of this place except for that door."

Gin smiled but not his usual creepy smile. His smile was a friendly one, one that carried warmth.

Byakuya walked behind Gin and watched as the silver haired man pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"I will try to help you as best as I can." Gin spoke suddenly, "We have to get you out of that human body because there is no telling if it will freeze up again. I have been working on something to turn you back into the shinigami you use to be."

Gin opened the door and stepped out with Byakuya following closely behind.

* * *

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo quickly walked through the dark deserts keeping their pressence hidden. They didn't feel Kyo or Senbonzakura. Renji figured that they flashed stepped their way to Las Noches. He just hoped that they hadn't been found and caught.

They ran towards the safety of rock when they felt reiatsu rise somewhere in front of them.

"Hollows?" Ichigo whispered confused.

"I think someone must have pulled an alram of some kind." Rukia answered watching the hollows make their way toward the building in the distance. "Kyo just used a Hadou spell and there's someone else helping. The reiatsu feels like...Bya-"

"It's Senbonzakura." Renji interupted.

"Right. But why did Kyo come here? Why is Senbonzakura helping him out?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji do you think that maybe Aizen found out about Bya and took him here? What if he thinks that Bya is my brother and maybe Senbonzakura thinks so too" Rukia put out there.

"I don't think Aizen is stupid to think that Bya is Byakuya." The red head replied, "But he was always crazy so he could probably just want Bya because he looks like Byakuya but Senbonzakura thinking that it's his master, I don't think so. I don't think Senbonzakura would be easily fooled."

"you're right." Rukia said nodding, "Then wh-"

They stopped at the strong reiatsu that could only be known as

"Arrancars." Ichigo said.

"Lets get over there." Renji said jumping out of their hiding spot.

"Alright Renji, but we have to keep our pressence a mystery." The raven haired woman explained following the tattooed man.

Renji nodded.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia fought off the hollows with ease and made their way closer to the building Aizen lived in. Renji sensed Kyo fighting a strong opponent. He had to get there...

Renji froze in place as he felt that same Arrancar Kyo was fighting raising his powers to fire a cero. The red head broke out into a run. Kyo wasn't strong enough to block a cero and Senbonzakura was busy fighting 2 Arrancars.

The red head felt Ichigo and Rukia running not too far behind. He made it to the hill and looked down. He saw Kyo raise his shield and watched as the cero was fired. Renji didn't care if he was sensed and began using his flash step. He was stopped quickly by a body that fell onto of his.

"Renji what are you doing?" Ichigo asked holding his friend down.

"I need to get to Kyo." He answered struggling, "Ichigo get off me!"

"Calm down." Rukia said kneeling near him, "I felt the cero and it was not a strong one. Kyo blocked it. But now I don't know where he went."

Renji scaned the area and his heart dropped as he came to the realization that Kyo was no longer on the desert but inside Las Noches. The three looked on as the Arrancar that had fired the cero walked closer to them. Ichigo got off of the tattooed man and raised Zangetsu. 3 pairs of eyes widened as a wave of pink fell on the enemy, killing him. Renji looked off to the side and saw a masked warrior looking directly at him. The red head got up from the sand, and made his way to the tall man until he was standing directly in front of him.

"Senbonzakura." Renji whispered amazed.

"Renji Abarai." The warrior said in return.

There were so many questions Renji wanted to ask but he couldn't say them. He stood looking at the spirit that used to help Byakuya fight battles. He was real.

"Senbonzakura." Ichigo said turning the attention of the masked man to him, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help Kyo return the man he has called friend." The spirit answered.

"Friend...you mean Bya?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Senbonzakura turned to face the red head again, "He was taken here by Sosuke Aizen."

"Is it because he lookes like Byakuya?" Asked Renji slowly.

"It is a possiblity." The spirit continued looking at Renji, "Or possibly Sosuke Aizen has found out something that you have yet to discover."

_You have yet to discover? Does Senbonzakura know something we all don't?_

"Wait are you taking orders from Kyo because he is a part of Byakuya?" Asked Ichigo.

"I do not take orders from anyone who is not my master." The masked warrior said firmly, "Since my master can not make orders right now, I am left to make choices on my own. I chose to protect what my master would have protected, but I also do not interfere in the choices that your son makes. He needs to find out truths just as the rest of you need to."

Everyone thought over the spirit's words.

"Your son is inside." Senbonzakura then said, "We must get in quickly before something happens."

"Right." Renji nodded.

* * *

Byakuya followed Gin into a room after walking down several halls. The room was the same one that he was taken to when he was changed into a human. Gin locked the door and saw Byakuya staring at the examination table.

"Sorry for the bad memories" Gin said.

"The bad memories returned the moment that I woke up in this place." Byakuya stated, "What are you planning?"

"The plan is to turn you back into a shinigami." Gin answered, "Lie down."

The noble stood quietly and finally did as he was told. He felt odd laying on his back there just as he did 13 years ago.

"I have to put something to hold you down so that you don't move during the proceedure." Gin said.

Byakuya realized that Gin was waiting for an answer and he nodded. He watched as Gin put in Kido restraints and walked over to the machine close by. He pressed many button and looked on as a glass wall surrounded the noble.

Byakuya felt heat rising in the inside and a pulling sensation and then it died down. Gin looked at the noble confused.

"It didn't work." Byakuya heared the silver haired man speak.

"Why do you think it did not work?" The noble asked.

"Maybe the machine wasn't built right but..." Gin paused to think, "We're missing something."

"What?"

"I don't know." Gin answered with a shrug, "Something that you used to have when you were a shinigami but won't have if you change back."

"Like a zanpakuto?" The noble suggested.

"That's it. you need Senbonzakura. I forced him out of your zanpakuto before we turned you into a human 13 years ago." Gin explained, "But the thing is that I don't if he's still alive."

"He is." Byakuya told him, "He came here with my son."

"Alright, I'll go look for him." Gin said taking off the kido, "Stay here."

Gin then moved towards the door and opened it.

"What are you doing, Gin?" Said a voice freezing Gin.

"Sosuke."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! :)**

**Always thank you for reading and putting me or the story on favorites or alert! **

**For those who reviewed so far in alphabetical order (Byakuya-Renji, chair-oh-key, cynder81, foxyaoi123, geecee, Genesis Beautiful Soul, HatakeLuci, minoki, XMistressDevilx, novicestar, PaigeAmphetamine, Sscullys, SpunkyOne) thank you so much for commenting good even though I probably got alot of mistakes going on but your reviews make me happy and keep me going so thank you, this one is for you all! :) **

* * *

"Sosuke." Gin said taking a step back.

Aizen stepped into the room and looked at Byakuya who sat on the examination table. He made his way to the seated noble.

"Dad!" Kyo ran past the brown haired man and wrapped his arms around the stunned noble.

_What? _

Byakuya paused before placing his arms around his son. He didn't know what to think or believe. The raven haired human looked into his captor's face and gasped softly at the smiling face. He came to the realization that it was Sosuke Aizen who had revealed the truth to Kyo.

He thought that Kyo would have reacted differently.

"It is nice thing to see father and son reunited with each other.I want to hear you thank me because this would not be happening had I not said anything." Aizen said.

No words left Byakuya's lips.

"Byakuya-"

"Thank you." Kyo suddenly said.

"You are welcomed, Kyo." The leader stared at the raven haired human, "At least You know who to thank for even giving you this moment."

Aizen turned back to the man standing at the doorway.

"Now Gin, Why is Byakuya here?"

"Well Sosuke didn't you say that you wanted me to help out this temperature problem of Byakuya's?" Gin replied a smile forming on his face, "Oh I see... you think I have turned against you?

"It can happen." Aizen said, "But enough talking, I sense that there is a rescue team out there. We shall greet them as well."

"Shinsou would enjoy that." Said the silver haired man before leaving the room.

"Kyo." The youth looked up at Aizen, "Keep your father company until I return."

Kyo nodded to the leader as he left, locking the door as he left. The room stood in an uncomfortable silence. There was so many thing that Byakuya wanted to tell his son.

__

Kyo knows... He knows the truth and he isn't disgusted or angry. He even called me dad. He accepts the fact that I am his father.

"Kyo." The noble whispered a smile forming on his face, "I-"

"I'm sorry for calling you dad." The boy said bowing, "But I told Sosuke that I believed him and he would've known something was up if I didn't call you my father."

"What do...you...mean." Byakuya felt tears rising in his eyes.

"Sosuke told me this really crazy story that you're my father." Kyo said shaking his head, "I think being here for so long made him...Bya are you okay?"

__

Why must the force that seperate us be so cruel and tease me with the taste of ever having my son? Kyo is never going to believe that I am his father, not ever. He's happy... without me...

"Bya?" Kyo called worriedly.

"I..." Byakuya stopped and looked at the ground. He tried to look anywhere but at the red haired youth that would never know that he was his. The raven haired man felt arms wrap around him and felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

"It hurts me so much when I see you look like this." Kyo whispered holding Byakuya close, "The only thing I want you to be... is happy."

* * *

"Was there any success?" Aizen said as they made their way down the stairs.

"No." Gin answered, "But I think I can make it work if Senbonzakura was present."

"Senbonzakura?" Aizen then asked.

"Remember 13 years ago when I took him out of the Zanpkauto? When originally the plan was to make him human but then he was only taken out but still remained a spirit. Well he's here." Gin explained.

"Hmm...I see." The leader of the hollows replied.

Aizen walked down more stairs with Gin following behind. The silver haired man wondered where they were going. Aizen led him through a door and they were now standing in the cell area. Gin turned to his partner with a confused expression.

"Sosuke, I thought we were going to meet up with the one's comming to rescue Byakuya." Gin asked continuing to follow his leader, "Are you preparing the cells for the one's comming?"

"Something like that." The brown haired man said with a smile.

They walked into a large cell at the end of the hall. The room was cold as all the other cells but unlike the other cells this one had light. Gin could see that there was a bed in the far corner with black lether restraints on each corner. He also saw things that would be horribly painful if it made contact with skin.

"And who does this lovely room go to, Sosuke?" He asked walking more into the room, "Renji Abarai?"

"I had thought of giving him this room but I actually I have someone else in mind." Aizen said, "You."

Gin was then surrounded by Arrancars and quickly the five arrancars in the cell dragged him off to the bed and put in the restraints.

"Sosuke what-" The silver haired man began before a gag was put over his mouth.

The former captain of squad 5 looked on and once Gin was restrained made his way over to him. He watched his partner struggle beneath the black leather. Aizen placed his hand on the man's chest.

"You will not be able to get out of these." He said bringing his face closer to man on the bed, "How stupid do you think I am Gin? Well obviously alot because you thought that your pathetic lies fooled me. No Gin, I am the one who fooled you. From the moment that you began to have feelings for me, I used that to keep you by my side. I played you into thinking that I would oneday love you. You followed me and helped betray the Seireitei. I was going to just leave you after that but then I realized that you would do anything for me. It was actually very funny using you. You had no idea of the feelings that already exsisted for Byakuya and when I abducted him, I thought you were going to leave. But you didn't, you stayed like the stupid fool that you are. Do you not understand that for 13 years the one I have longed for is my Byakuya, yet you wanted me to take you as yourself, it was hard because usually Kyoka suigetsu changes your face to look like that of anyone I want at the moment, to look at anyone but you."

Aizen watched the glare Gin gave him and laughed softly. He stood and made his way out. Aizen watched the metal cell door shut. Gin looked at him.

"Everyone have fun here." The leader said with a wide smile and made his way out of the prisoner holding area alone.

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, power rose from his Zanpakuto and struck the door ahead.

"It did not work." Senbonzakura said watching the gray smoke covering the door.

"Hey, we don't know if it worked or not!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

They watched closly as the the gray smoke cleared. The door still stood undamaged. Ichigo turned as Senbonzakura let out a chuckle.

"I would like to see you try then!" The subsitute Shinigami shouted.

"Scatter." The warrior said raising his blade.

Renji and Rukia looked on a few steps back. The red head turned around.

"Renji?" Rukia called, worry filling her voice.

"It's nothing." Renji said looking closely at the sand.

"I have known you for all of my life... Renji don't lie or hide things from me." Rukia said walking so she stood in front of him, "What's bothering you.?"

"It's just that seeing Senbonzakura and his Shikai I-" He stopped as he struggled to keep the tears from falling.

Rukia hugged him. He knew he didn't have to finish the sentence, Rukia knew exactly what he wanted to say. She always could read him like an open book. She understood the pain at watching the move that Byakuya used too many times to count. Rukia too felt the full impact as the memories flooded their minds.

Their moment was interupted by the sound of Ichigo's laughter. Rukia and Renji turned to look at the sight of Ichigo red faced and Senbonzakura gripping his blade tightly and shaking in anger. The masked man then pointed the blade downward, Renji quickly flashed stepped and place a hand on the spirit's.

"We will need all our energy once we're inside." He said, "There has to be another way to do this without going Bankai."

"Maybe if we put our energy into a an attack together we'll be able to break this wall?" Rukia suggested, "Ichigo uses his Zangetsu, and the rest of us will use Shakkaho."

"Let's give it a try." Renji answered.

Renji, Rukia and Senbonzakura raised their energy for Hadou 31, while Ichigo raised his Zanpkauto preparing to use the same attack he had used earlier.

"Hadou 31, Shakkaho!" They called together.

They watched the red energy powered by the three hit the door. Ichigo's attack followed and struck the same area. After the smoke cleared and they were able to see again, they were glad to see that their plan worked. They quickly made their way into Las Noches and were surprised at what they encountered.

"Nothing?" Ichigo asked scratching his head.

"He knows we are here." Senbonzakura said walking foward slowly, "He is prepared. What he plans is a mystery. We must keep out sense open at all times."

"Right." Rukia answered, "I think we should split up and go-"

"No way that's happening!" The subsitute shinigami interupted.

"Ichigo-"

"No Rukia, Ichigo's right." Renji agreed, "Remember last time we were here, you were almost killed."

"I'm stronger now than I was then." The raven haired woman said, "I know you are worried about me but I am a fukutaichou of the Gotei 13."

"You may be a fukutaichou Rukia but I am a Taichou." Renji countered back, "And if I say it's too dangerous then it's too dangerous."

"Renji, this is the best and fastest way to look for Kyo. I'll be very careful and not put down my guard." Rukia explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you get out there on your own." The red head said shaking his head, "I won't let another loved one go."

Rukia stared at Renji in silence before replying.

"Idiot, you should have used the husband card to make me listen." She said with a small smile.

"Fine." Renji replied, "Rukia listen to me not just because I am a captain but because I am your... friend."

Rukia gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"She is right. We will be able to cover more ground seperated." Senbonzakura put in, "But since you are worried for your...wife... We will go in groups of two."

"That's sound good to me." Ichigo agreed.

"Alright." The captain agreed, "I know I'm not going to pair you with Senbonzakura."

"That's good." The subsitute shinigami said relieved.

"And you are worst person to keep quiet so I really don't trust Rukia's safety with you." The red head said, ignoring the glare he got from Ichigo, "So if Senbonzakura dosen't mind being paired with Rukia, that would work out great."

The masked warrior nodded.

"Then let's get going. And remember everyone return back alive."

* * *

"Hey I found something we could use to get us out of this room!" Kyo shouted happily.

Byakuya walked over to see the youth was looking at a large vent.

"It is a good idea." Byakuya said watching his son pull the cover off.

"Let's get going." Kyo said crawling into the space.

Byakuya followed behind the red head. The space was small and dark but they just went through the only way they could. He ws glad that it was clean and that there were no rats or other creatures roaming around. The coldness made Byakuya shiver slightly, but he also shook for something else. He was afraid of what was to come.

"Hey, I see light." Kyo whispered to the noble.

The youth crawled over to the space and notice it was an opening to one of the many hallways in Las Noches. Byakuya watched as Kyo made quick work of the covering and teared it apart. He told the noble to wait until he gave a signal. Kyo jumped out onto the hall way and checked quickly to see if there was any threat near by, seeing none he motioned for Byakuya to make his way out. He helped Byakuya down from the crawl space they had just been in.

"Kyo?" A female voice called.

Both Kyo and Byakuya turned to see the owner of the voice. They saw a small woman with raven hair and violet eyes standing beside a tall masked man.

__

Rukia... I thought maybe she grew distant when Renji married that noble woman. I thought she would have figured it out... but it really dosen't matter. Rukia is here and that is the most important thing. I am glad she is well, and that she stayed by Kyo side. Rukia my sister...

"Mom!" Kyo yelled running and throwing his arms around the small raven haired woman.

__

What?... mom... I thought...

Kyo's words repeated themselves over and over in his head. Byakuya suddenly felt very dizzy, he heard Kyo saying something to him but he no longer understood them. He felt himself fall and enter a world of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter! :) **

* * *

_Byakuya walked through an unknown one way dirt path. Dying grass framed the way. The noble looked above and noticed the darkened sky. The kind one would see before a terrible storm. The noble felt very cold, he shook under the dark colored cloak he wore. _

_He kept walking down the road. He did not know where the road lead and why he was there. Byakuya realized that the more he walked the colder he became. He could no longer hold his jaw in place and his teeth began to clatter. A wind began to blow, wiping the hair out of his eyes. The sky took on a more darker tone. Byakuya looked ahead and saw that the road was leading to a wooded area. The noble felt his feat walk on their own, walking towards the thick woods. He felt frighten at the thought of going into the woods. He tried to stop himself from getting any closer but his body would not listen to him. _

__

Thunder sounded loudly, making Byakuya jump. The noble looked up into the sky and saw that a single rain drop was headed towards him. He closed his eyes as the drop landed and splashed on his face.

Byakuya opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself not standing in the cold, unknown place anymore. He felt warm and realized he was in a very familiar scene. Instrumental music played in the background. It was the ball held every year for the Taichou's of the Gotei 13. The raven haired man usually was able to excuse himself from going because of meetings he would have with the elders. This time there was no meeting and he was forced to go.

He did not know then that the forces that turn the world would give him a gift that night... The wonderful night 18 years ago...

Byakuya walked further into the room.

He saw that many of the other Taichou's were enjoying themselves. Seated officers and Fukutaichou's covered the dance floor, dancing with the elegant music that played.

__

Smiling... laughing...

He could hear laughter coming from the tables that bordered the room. He saw that when the music that had been playing ended, the couples kissed.

__

Friends... lovers...

The raven haired Taichou turned and headed up a stairway. He hoped that it lead to a a quiet place. One where he could get away from a scene that he felt uncomfortable in. He was surprised that the room he entered was covered in darkness. He was able to find the outline of another door at the end of the room. The noble opened the door and walked onto a balconey. He smiled softly as he encoutered a beautiful, bright full moon.

__

Everyone is enjoying everyone's presence and I know that there is not one single person down there that misses mine... No one even notices that I am not there. Smiles and laughter... I remember as a child I was full of them. Friends and lovers...my friends have left and the woman that I loved was taken away from me.

Byakuya saw a strange bright light beside the moon. A star?

__

What I need is a shooting star... to wish...but if I could wish for anything what would I wish for? To smile?To laugh? Friends? Love?

He looked on at the star that shone so brightly in the dark sky. Shining more than the other stars in the sky.

__

I wish for happiness... to be truly happy...

The noble could almost laugh at himself for his childish thinking. There was no star that exisited that could grant wishes. He was a noble this is the life that he was suppose to live. The people from the Rukongai wanted this? They only wanted it because they only saw the surface of noble life. Noble life was rich in money and in surrounding but it was those that came from Rukongai that were rich of true friendships and love.

__

Lonelieness... it will follow me until the day that I die... I will die alone...

The opening of the door across the room broke the noble from his thoughts. He turned and saw a dark figure walking towards him.

"Taichou, what are you doing here?"

"Abarai." The 6th division Taichou answered calmly, "I do not need to discuss with you the reason I have chosen to be here."

"But you're missing the party." The red head said as he walked closer until he stood on the balconey.

"You are as well." Byakuya pointed out, "There is no need for you to be here. Enjoy yourself Abarai, I will see tomorrow at work."

The raven haired man walked passed Renji but was held back as his fukutaichou grabbed him. The hold was not harmful but firm enough so that the noble could not make his exit.

"Abarai." he warned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you leave until I see you smile." Renji replied firmly.

"I believe that the sake has made you forget who exactly is Taichou." The noble coldly said.

"I'm not drunk." Renji said frowning.

Byakuya pulled himself free. He glared at the taller man who stood in front of him.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He asked.

"I saw you come up here and you looked..." The red head trailed.

"Abarai, go and enjoy the night." Byakuya headed for the door.

"Lonely." Finished Renji.

The raven haired man stopped.

"What made you believe that I would ever want your company?" The noble replied coldly.

The red head didn't answer right away. Byakuya continued to walk to the door.

"There was no need to be mean." Renji said softly, "I was just looking out for my friend."

__

Friend?

"Sorry it was just the dog in me." The taller man said, "But that was stupid right? The moon could never be my friend. The moon only is friends with the stars."

Turning around Byakuya saw his fukutaichou looking up at the night sky. He noticed the look of sadness in the other man's face. He then wished that he had not been so harsh. The noble wondered why he said what he did... The other man did not mean any harm and yet Byakuya had just stabbed him with his cruel words.

__

That must be the reason why I am so lonely... I am the problem...

"Abarai." He began, "Do not say that I am a friend of yours."

"I think I already got the point. No need to keep saying it." Renji said, "I know that I don't deserve your friendship."

"You are incorrect."

"Huh?"

"It is I who does not deserve to be any... friend...of yours." The noble stated.

They remained in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Byakuya wanted to get back to the manor but his body refused to move. Laughter then filled the room, breaking the silence. The noble looked at Renji in confusion.

"I see, my burst of emotion is a joke, something to laugh at." Byakuya said coldly, "I am leaving."

He turned quickly and heard the hiss of a flash step. The tatooed man that had been on the balconey was now standing in front of him.

"Hey stop, I wasn't laughing at you." Renji said quickly, "I am just relieved. I'm happy that it's all a misunderstanding and I just got this great idea!"

The noble continued to stare at Renji without saying anything or moving.

"Let's dance."

"Abarai."

"Yeah?"

"Go find yourself a pretty girl."

"I want to dance with you not some girl." Said the tatooed shinigmai.

"That cannot happen."

"Why not? Because your noble?"

"No, because I am a male."

"And?" Renji asked, "I actually go both ways."

__

Both ways?

The noble paused to think about it. He blushed slightly as he came to the answer. He did not know that of his fukutaichou...

"Dance with me?" The red head asked again, he held a hand out, "Please."

"Fine." Byakuya placed his hand in the tanned one, "The only reason I am doing this is becasue you have put your own life at risk even asking for such a thing."

"Alright." Said Renji a wide smile decorated his smile.

Renji placed his right hand below the nobles shoulder blades ignoring the the glare he recieved. Byakuya then layed his left hand on the red head's upper arm and placed his left in hand in Renji's right. They began to move in time with the music that could still be heard faintly. The noble glared when the taller man stepped on his foot. With a mumbled apology they continued. He thought that he would get stepped on many times after but surprisingly Renji was a good dancer. The Taichou found himself enjoying the dance. At first it did feel strange to dance with another male but the odd feeling fell away.

Byakuya looked directly at the others brown eyes and noticed that Renji was enjoying himself as well...but there was something else...

"Renji?" Byakuya called quietly, he didn't miss the shiver that went through the other's body.

"Damn...Taichou you're..." Renji paused, "so beautiful."

The noble looked into the brown ones, looking for a sign that Renji was lying or playing a joke on him. He gasped softly as he realized that the words were real...

"Renji..." Trailed the stunned noble as Renji's face came closer to his.

He knew he should pull away, he knew that he should use a Kidou or Senbonzakura on the fukutaichou, he knew but he did not want to. He wanted this. He realized that he never considered ever being with another male but that he was open to the idea that love came from many places and sometimes from the most unexpected places.

Byakuya then felt soft warm lips touch his. The red head quickly backed away.

"Taichou I'm sorr-"

The raven haired shiningami lips curved upward into a small smile.

"You suceeded in getting me to smile tonight." Byakuya said still smiling.

"Taichou..." Renji whispered.

"Please Renji, call me Byakuya."

There was a moment of silence before the red head spoke.

"Byakuya..."

__

My name sounds so wonderful comming from his lips, those warm,soft lips...

They did not see the star that shone so brightly ficker and disappear. The raven haired captain closed his eyes.

_The noble found himself returned to the unknown place. The storm continued to rage on, he also realized that his feet continued to walk to the wooded area._

__

"Wake up."

Hmm someone is calling for me...

Byakuya shook his head and used what power he could to stop himself. He took a step back...

As the noble opened his eyes he encountered a man dressed in armor.

"Master."

"Senbonzakura." Tears formed at the corner of the gray eyes. "Sen..."

"Master, It makes me happy to know that you are unharmed." Said the spirit.

"I had thought that you were killed 13 years ago, but then I saw you on the monitor with Kyo." The noble released a breath, "But you are here."

"Yes, master I have always been near you for all these 13 years."

"Thank you." Byakuya whispered softly, he looked around the darkened room, he sat up too quickly a feeling of sickness passed over him, "What happened? Where are we? Where is Kyo, Where is Rukia?"

"You have to relax first master." The armored man gently pushed the noble back onto the bed, "You fainted. Right now we are in a storage area. Kyo and Rukia Kuchiki are in the other room."

"I remember now." said the raven haired human quietly,"Kyo called Rukia mother. Rukia is the noble woman that Renji married."

"It came to a shock as well to me." Senbonzakura agreed.

"You were not in Seireitei?" Byakuya asked confused.

"No, as I told you before that I stayed near you...waiting for the day you came back." The spirit said.

"How did you know that I would come back to life?"

"I did not know for certain but the man who had you brought you back to life was very determind to make it all work." Senbonzakura explained, "Master there is something of great concern."

"what is it?" asked the noble.

"When you lost consciousness, your body temperature began to decrease." The armored mad then told, "But then suddenly it became normal again."

"I was warmed by a memory." Byakuya told the spirit.

* * *

"Renji, what's up?"

Renji looked over at the subsitute shinigami that walked beside him.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You're very quiet, right now you would be cursing Aizen to what he's not." Ichigo pointed out, "You know, making threats that you can't turn real."

"Shut up." Renji said throwing a glare at the other man, "It's just that...it's about Kyo."

"Hmm, you're afraid that you will let him down and not be there to save him." Ichigo said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." The tattooed man shook his head.

"Look what happened to Byakuya was not your fault and-"

"Shut your mouth!" Renji yelled, "What happened to Byakuya was my fault, all of it! If I hadn't left his side right after he had Kyo...he would still be here. I should have been the one to die 13 years ago...Kyo would have been better off having Bya as his dad than me. I have only lied to Kyo and hurt Rukia. I am not the one who should still be alive! And then there's that guy who looks exactly like Byakuya and he's here too...I won't leave him here to face the pain that Aizen can cause...This isn't his problem he shouldn't have to suffer because Aizen is is a sick guy who is confused because of Bya's looks... but I couldn't even save my Bya when Aizen caught him!"

Ichigo stayed silent. The red head walked quickly ahead until he stepped on a button on the floor. Alarms began to ring out in the place. The two shinigami soon found themselves surronded by a large group of powerful enemies.

* * *

"Mom you look sick. Are you okay?" Kyo asked looking closely at his mother.

"Yes." She said after a pause.

"Really? Because I think there is something wrong." Kyo said, "You became this way after you saw Bya faint. Is there something that you know about him? Have you seen him before?"

"What? W-why would you say that?" Rukia asked her eyes wide, "Did he tell you something?"

"No, but I feel like there is something I'm not being told here. You can tell me mom." Kyo pleaded.

__

I just need for the truth to come out...I know you just saw your brother that you thought was dead... just tell me everything...Tell me about the uncle that I was never told about. Tell me exactly what happened!

"I'm sorry but it's not place to tell you." Said Rukia softly.

"Mom?"

"Kyo...13 years ago something happened and I think you should know the whole truth, but I-"

She was interupted as alarms sounded loudly. They then heard pounding on the door. The door broke down and they found their exit covered by the enemies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Here's the next chapter! I stayed up late to finish this one. It's my longest chapter yet! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me! Ihope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**(10 days until my birthday yay...) **

* * *

"What is happening?" Byakuya asked as he entered the room Kyo and Rukia were in.

He realized that hollows filled the door that was across the room. Both Rukia and Kyo had their Zanpakutou's out and killing the hollows that entered the room.

"Get back Bya!" Kyo yelled raising his blade to block an attack.

"Kyo..." The noble whispered.

_It shouldn't be this way, It should not be you protecting me but I protecting you._

The raven haired human looked to his side as he heard a blade being released from a sheath. Senbonzakura then walked to the front and looked back at the red haired youth.

"Protect him." The spirit said simply.

Kyo looked over to Byakuya and nodded. The youth took a step back and stood beside the human man. They watched the two fight off the never ending group of hollows.

"Rukia Kuchiki." The brown eyed shingami said suddenly, "She's my mother."

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"She is very beautiful..." Byakuya said softly, "That must be the reason why your father...married her."

"Yeah." Agreed the redhead, "But my father he..."

"He what?" The noble asked.

"I don't know if he loves my mom the way he always said he did." The boy answered.

"What would make you think that way?"

"It was the way he looked when..." Kyo looked at Byakuya and shook his head, "Never mind."

The noble watched his son place his free hand over his heart and clenched his hand, grabbing a fist full of his shihakshou. The red haired seated officer looked to the ground in deep thought.

_What is going through Kyo's mind right now?_

_

* * *

_

Kyo just realized what he was about to say. It was the whole reason why he ran from his father. He had discovered that his father and his uncle Byakuya Kuchiki went behind his mother's back so that they could be together. He remembered that he had told his dad about what he found out and his father just told him that he didn't know the full story. Kyo had asked him to tell him what he didn't know, but his father refused to say anything.

_I hadn't really had much time to think on it...but now that I know that this man standing next to me is Byakuya Kuchiki...he's my uncle but then that would mean...it would mean that he was the one who was with dad. The uncle that I have gotten to know isn't like that though. I don't know, it's all so confusing... nothing seems to be making sense! There is piece that is missing in this puzzle..._

"Kyo!" He heard a female voice yell.

Kyo was too deep in thought that he didn't sense the hollow that approached from behind until it was too late. He saw the hollow's raised claw come downward. He suddenly found himself on the ground. His head and back hurt but strangely there was no pain on the front, the only thing he felt was the weight of a body on top of his.

He then caught the scent of cherry blossoms. He turned his head slowly and saw who protected him.

_Bya_

_

* * *

_

"Kyo!" Rukia yelled again.

The fukutaichou fought off the hollows and when she thought that was the end of them more appeared. She looked over to her side and realized that Senbonzakura was now fighting off the hollow that attacked Kyo. She glanced back again and noticed that there was blood, but the blood didn't belong to Kyo. The blood belonged to the man that looked so much like her brother.

_He protected Kyo...but why?_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya felt extreme pain on his upper back. It had been a long time since he felt pain like the one he was expiriencing at that moment. But when the noble saw the hollow raising his hand for an attack his body moved on it's own. His body moved in a speed that he didn't know his human body was capable of. He had pushed his son and took the full force of the hit.

The noble lifted himself slightly and looked into the widened brown eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"What?" Kyo's voice shook as he spoke, "You're asking me if I'm hurt? you're the one who's injured! Why Bya? Why did you protect me! Why!"

_Because I am your father..._

"Kyo I am-" The injured human began.

"Master." Senbonzakura said as he knelt beside the two, "Let me heal you."

"No Sen." Byakuya said as he slowly sat up, "Help Rukia."

"Master you are hurt and that woman she married- " The spirit began.

"It was an order, Senbonzakura." The noble firmly said.

The armored man stayed where he was for a moment, then stood and returned back to the raven haired shinigami's side. Byakuya felt healing energy on his back.

"I think I know why you protected me." Kyo said as he healed, "But you didn't have to. To protect isn't your job anymore."

_It does not matter whether I am shinigami or human, powerful or powerless, titled as your father or as friend I am always going to protect you. You are my son. I love you._

"Senbonzakura told me that you're really Byaku-" Kyo began before he was interupted by Senbonzakura's order.

"We must leave now." The armored man ordered, "Stay on high alert and do not let any harm come to my master."

Kyo stopped the healing, and Byakuya could still feel pain but it was less than before. Byakuya realized that the doorway now stood free of any enemies. He then moved his eyes to his sister. His gray eyes locked onto violet ones.

_Rukia..._

"M-m-master?" She got out, "but then that would mean..."

"More powerful enemies are making their way towards us." The taller man said flash stepping out of view.

Byakuya then found himself in the arms of the spirit that used to be in his zanpakuto. Byakuya glared at Senbonzakura for holding him as if he was a bride.

Senbonzakura tightened his hands and began flash stepping side by side with the others. The noble closed his eyes at the feel of the speed. He missed the feeling of flash stepping, it had been such a long time. Even before he was captured 13 years ago, he was not allowed to use any of his ability until his child was born. He missed everything it was to be a shinigami.

The noble looke up at Senbonzakura questionaly as the spirit stopped suddenly. They now stood in the middle of a large room that had four different tall doorways, all leading into white halls.

"Why are we stopping?" Kyo asked.

"Something is not right." Said Senbonzakura.

The sound of a flash step sounded setting Rukia and Kyo to stand on guard. Everyone looked around to see who the owner of the move was, but saw nothing.

"I will kill who ever it may be." The taller man said placing Byakuya back onto his feet.

"Scatt-" He was interupted as another hiss sounded, closer this time.

"Where's Bya?" Kyo asked as he noticed that the noble no longer stood near them.

"Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu."

The white walls then shattered. The three fighters gasped as they saw that they no longer stood in an empty room but instead were standing in a room filled with countless high leveled hollows. Arrancars were also in the group that surronded them. The many enemies began to seperate as a figure made their way towards Rukia, Kyo and Senbonzakura.

The man that walked to them held a stunned Byakuya in his arms the same way Senbonzakura had a moment ago. A smile decorated his face.

"Sosuke Aizen." Rukia glared at the man.

"It has been some time Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen said as his smile grew even larger, "Or is it Rukia Abarai?"

Rukia stayed silent, her glare never falling.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of about being the wife of Renji Abarai." The leader of hollows went on, "The two of you were destined to be together from the start, it seems. The dog came out with the win didn't he? He has you and he was finally able to belong to the Kuchiki family. His dreams came true after many attempts at trying to enter the family. I had thought that he actually did love him but then I heard of his marriage to you and well I suppose his eye was always on the money."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled angrily, "Stop talking about my father as if he married for fame and money!"

"Didn't he?"

"Let me go!" Byakuya snapped out of the trance he had been put in and began to struggle.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Energy cleared the way for a bleeding redhead and subsitute shinigami in bankai form.

"Dad!" Kyo yelled happily as the two shinigami made their way closer.

Byakuya was able to pull free from Aizen as he was distracted by the arrival of the two. The noble's wrists were grabbed by the hollow's leader and pulled back into the man's arms.

"I will kill you for laying your hands on him!" Renji yelled.

"There is no need to get greedy now, Abarai." The brown haired leader said, "You already have yourself a wife and... a perfect mother for your child."

"Let the guy go." Renji said, "He doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"You have not figured it out, have you?" Aizen said and laughed, "Because then if you knew, then you would know that he has everything to do with me."

Aizen yanked Byakuya towards him and forcibly put his mouth onto the surprised and struggeling noble.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji called out and the blade shot forward.

Aizen simply held up a hand and blocked the attack. He continued to keep his mouth on the human he held. Byakuya tried to free himself but the grip the traitor had on him was strong. Suddenly the noble was pulled free and with someone using a very fast flash step. He thought that it might be Senbonzakura or even Renji but he realized the arms that held him did not feel familiar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aizen darkly said as he looked around for the unknown person.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou." A voice behind Aizen said calmly.

The leader of the hollows couldn't move fast enough to avoid the blade cutting above his shoulder. Aizen reappeared some distance away from Gin and still keeping himself away from the group of shinigami's. He layed a hand over the bleeding wound.

"How are you here?" Demanded Aizen.

"When those arrancars took me out of the restraints so that could continue their fun, I took advantage of the situation and killed each one of them until they were nothing." Gin said still holding Byakuya, "You really thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?"

Aizen glared at the man that used to be on his side.

"Gin Ichimaru." Renji said darkly, "I have waited so long to finally kill you too. I will not leave this place until I kill the both of you!"

Renji then raised his blade and his reiatsu was raising to the point that it was rather hard to breath for the human.

"Will you tell that lover of yours to stop before he kills us all" Gin whispered quickly to the noble.

Byakuya knew that Gin was an ally and he could not allow Renji to kill him right now. But the noble didn't know how to explain that to the redhead who prepared to attack.

"Bankai-" He began before he was interupted.

"Renji stop!" Byakuya yelled suddenly.

The red haired captain just stared at Byakuya in disbelief.

__

He knows now...

Gin quickly moved to where the shocked shingami's stood.

"Take this and get out of here." Gin whispered and hastily shoved an object into the nobles hand, "I need you to get out of here before ten minutes. In ten minuets this place will explode. Once you are out on the desert, you need to use what I just throw it into the air"

"And we are to trust you, why? Ichigo asked.

"Oh I'm not having that conversation again." The silver haired man said annoyed, he turn back to face Aizen, "Sosuke, making me into your enemy was the most stupidest decision you have made."

"You think I fear you Gin?" Aizen countered.

Gin flash stepped and was now in front of his old leader. The fight between two began and as they fought the hollows that surrounded them began to move all at once and attacked.

The shingami's and masked warrior surronded the human and tried to fight their way out. Once they were able to open up a passway a kido was set to hit them. No one was injured by the attack.

They began to quickly make their way out but Byakuya stopped and looked at an injured Gin. The silver haired man was able to stand a chance against Aizen since he read him very well, but of course Aizen was still able to trick Gin.

Gin landed near the group.

"This is for everything that you have done!" Gin yelled sending Shinsou after the brown haired former taichou.

"Gin you need to come with us." Byakuya said quickly.

"Who will hold Aizen?" Asked the silver haired man.

"You cannot die here."

"I have done so many terrible things, I deserve to die here." Gin replied softly, he then spoke to Aizen, "I always wanted to stand with you Sosuke, but I was always beneath you. I have never been able to stand with you...but now when we die, we will be equal."

"Gin no..." The raven haired noble shook his head, "No!"

The noble then found himself in the protective arms of Senbonzakura.

"Master we leave now." The spirit said quickly flash stepping away.

"No!" The human yelled one last time.

* * *

"Get out of the way Gin." Aizen warned angerly.

The brown haired traitor disappeared only to reappear near the doorway that Byakuya and the others had gone, only to find Gin blocking his path. Shinsou tore at skin again.

"You are an idiot." Aizen said touching the new wound, "You would stay, hold me back and be killed just to save them? They will always remember you as a traitor."

"They may but this is something that I must do." Gin said raising his blade, "I have realized what I have done wrong and I am ready to recieve the punishment for that. I am going to give everyone a gift today...I am going to end this nightmare...I am going to end you Sosuke. It's sad really, in the end you never saw the damage and the monster you are."

"Gin, you can't kill me."

"Yes I will." Gin said as a smile spread across his face, "Two...One..."

The room suddenly exploded.

* * *

Everyone used their fastest flash to get away from the building and out onto the sand. Everyone was already on the sand far away from the building when the building exploded.

__

Gin...

A single tear fell from the gray eyes and was quickly wiped away by a gloved hand.

"We should use what Gin gave us." The masked warrior said breaking the silence.

Byakuya handed the black item to Senbonzakura who then threw it into the air. The item popped and eyes widened as a garganta was opened in front of them.

The raven haired human looked one last time towards the ruined building. He remembered telling Gin that he would never forgive him for the things he did but Gin really showed change. The noble was not ready to fully forgive but he thought that if Gin stayed much longer then he would be able to forgive. Maybe it was his human heart speaking and aching for the silver haired man...

__

You're wrong Gin. You say that you had always been beneath him and that now when you died that you will be equal...that's not true. Even in death you are not equal. You are finally above him... Thank you Gin...

Eyes watched them retreat from the distance.

* * *

The noble looked around at their new surroundings and realized that they now stood on the empty dark streets of Karakura Town. Senbonzakura finally put him down... and the noble hoped that was the last carry he would get in a while.

"We're safe?" Kyo asked softly.

"Ah home!" Ichigo sighed in relief.

Byakuya felt the chill of the breeze hit his robe dressed body. He looked up and noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Okay so now that we're out of danger, I want to know something." Kyo spoke, "I want to know everything, I don't want anymore secrets. No more. Tell me the truth, I think I deserve to know the truth."

"Kyo-" Renji began.

"Yes, you do deserve to know everything Kyo." Byakuya suddenly spoke, "I am not Bya as I told you. My real name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

Eyes widened at the information. Kyo only nodded as if he was waiting for it.

"I was brought back to life." Byakuya explained.

"B-Byakuya?" The red haired captain said in shock.

"Yes Renji, it is I." He said firmly, "The truth must be revealed."

Silence filled the cold night. Byakuya stepped forward in front of the boy.

"Kyo I am..." The noble began, "I am your...uncle."

"I'm glad you said it aloud." Kyo smiled, "I figured out before but I wanted it to be confirmed."

"Master..." Senbonzakura trailed.

"Could I hug you...uncle?" Kyo asked.

Byakuya nodded and place his arms around the boy. He held Kyo close.

"No stop." Renji said his voice raised, tears streamed down his face, "Kyo that's not the truth."

"What?" Kyo said pulling away.

Byakuya glared at the redhead. His anger holding Renji in place. The captain couldn't yet believe that it was really Byakuya standing in front of them but even if he was confused, he knew this fact for sure. Byakuya Kuchiki was not the uncle of his son. He had lied to son forever and he wanted the lies to end...all of it.

"Kyo he isn't your uncle." Renji said softly, "He's...he is...he..he's your...your...father...He's your father!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The 100th reviewer was dragonprincess01! YAY! **

**I never thought this story would get to 100 reviews I was surprised that it even passed 20! I didn't think anyone would read this, much less favorite it. I know I got the characters messed up and grammer mistakes. But thank you for reading and liking the story! Seriously it means alot! **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope it dosen't disappoint! I'm kind of nervous about this one... I hope everyone likes it. *Shut eyes tightly* **

* * *

"Could I hug you...uncle?"

Byakuya nodded and placed his arms around the boy. He held Kyo close.

_My son...my beautiful Kyo...I want to hold you close forever... _

"No stop." Renji said, his voice raised, tears streamed down his face, "Kyo that's not the truth."

"What?" Kyo said pulling away.

Byakuya glared at the redhead.

_Why won't you at least give me this title since I could never have my real one. How dare you try to tell Kyo that I am nothing to him! Allow me this...just this! _

"Kyo he isn't your uncle." Renji said softly.

_How could you... _

"He's...he is...he...he's your...your...father...He's your father!"

_What? _

"What?" Kyo's eyes widened.

"He...Byakuya Kuchiki is really your father." Renji said.

"But dad...I look like you." The youth said softly, "You're my dad."

"I am." The captain told his son, "But the one who brought you into this world was...is him."

"Impossible." The youth shook his head, "This has got to be a joke...okay you can start laughing now dad, very funny."

Kyo looked over to Rukia and smiled.

"You put him up to this?"

The fukutaichou lowered her violet eyes.

"Just say this is a joke someone-"

"Kyo!" Renji interupted, "This isn't a joke. Before you were born...I was with him, we were together. We were the happiest...and we both wanted to have a child but to have that child be both of ours. But as you see we are both males and that can't happen. It's impossible, but Kisuke Urahara made it possible."

"B-but..." Kyo looked around.

"B-Byakuya carried you until you came into this world." Renji wiped the tears as he remembered, "The moment that he had you, there was an attack on the Seireitei and all active Taichou's and Fukutaichou's were called to defend. That was when Sosuke Aizen came and abducted Byakuya and you."

Kyo stood still and quiet. His brown eyes were wide and his skin white.

"We saved you...but Byakuya was no where to be found." The older redhead choked out, "I looked everywhere and then everyone around me said that he died...and...I...I..."

Byakuya stood without moving. Renji told his son the truth...the actual truth. Renji looked at the noble and tears fell freely down his face.

"So what you're telling me is..." The youth took a step back, the color completly drained from his face, "Is that for 13 years...you lied to me!"

"Kyo it was nessesary-" Renji began.

"You lied! You are a liar!" The red haired youth yelled angrily, "How could you lie to me! How could you!"

"Kyo...Renji-" Rukia started.

"Stop!" Kyo went on, "You have nothing to do with me!"

"Kyo listen-"

"No I won't listen to you anymore dad." Tears rolled down Kyo's cheek, "All my life I was lied to... and you know Aizen told me what you just told me, but I didn't believe him...I believed you!"

"Kyo, I'm so sorry." The red haired captain spoke.

"Save it." The boy said darkly, "I don't want them. You can apologize all you want but I will never take your apology."

"Kyo please I'm trying...please understand!" The tattooed man yelled.

"You had 13 years to tell me!" Kyo shook his head, "I would have understood you a long time ago. No...no I refuse to ever forgive you. You betrayed me. All of you!"

The redheaded youth turned around and began to walk away. Kyo stopped as a hand grabbed his arm.

"Kyo wait." Byakuya finally spoke.

"Let go of me!" Kyo yanked his arm away and stood facing the other man.

"Kyo." The noble said quietly.

The fourth seated officer looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"What's your story?"

"After we were taken to Las Noches, we were seperated." The raven haired man said, "Gin Ichimaru made a machine and I was made into a human. Sosuke Aizen then took me here, to Karakura Town. He kept me in a room but I escaped through a window. Sosuke Aizen then chased me all throughout the empty, raining streets. I almost made it to Kisuke Urahara's shop but I failed to notice a car making it's way towards me and I was hit. I died."

"My master was then frozen." Senbonzakura added, "He stayed that way for 13 years, until a few weeks ago when the man suceeded in bringing back the dead."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kyo pleaded, "You could've told me."

"Would you have believed me?" Byakuya asked fighting the tears that wanted to pour down.

"Yes." The youth answered simply.

"Really?" The noble asked, "Kyo I once asked you what you would have thought if I ever told you that I was your father and you said that it couldn't be possible. Kyo believe me, I tried so many times to tell you the truth...to tell you that I am your father. But I don't think you would have believed me and I didn't want to lose that bond I built with you."

"If you had said everything and explained it out, I know I would understand." Kyo said firmly. "I know you didn't have 13 years to say it but you did have everyday since you came back. All you needed was a few hours to say it but you said nothing."

"Kyo, you would have thought I was crazy or-" The raven haired human began.

"I would've thought you were crazy?" Kyo smiled, "You obviously don't know me then...and your suppose to be my dad? The one who held me and brought me into this world? You're suppose to know me best, right? But you don't even know me at all."

"Kyo...my son..." Byakuya said reaching for the boy's face.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo said slapping Byakuya's hand away, "You're a liar too! Instead of telling me the truth, you make up this story about a son and some other shit... I can't believe I'm surrounded by liars! I am the son of two liars! I'm hurt because that the people I trusted most, lied...about everything!"

"Kyo, it was never my intention to hurt you." The human said, "If I could change anything to make that pain go away, I would."

"Hmm... I know what you could do." The red haired youth said.

"What?" The noble asked.

"Go back in time and stay frozen." Kyo replied coldly.

"Kyo!" Renji yelled stepping in front of the boy, "Be angry at me but not to Byakuya."

"I wish you stayed frozen. None of this would have happened and I would still be happy." Kyo went on ignoring the other red head, " Thank you for comming back into my life and ruining it."

Kyo then flash stepped away. Renji stepped forward and wanted to follow the boy but was held back by a hand. He looked over his shoulders at the beautiful noble who stood looking at the ground. The captain heard the hiss of the flash step as Rukia, Ichigo and Senbonzakura left. The tattooed man didn't know if they left to look for Kyo or to give them privacy but whatever the reason he was glad.

"Renji."

"I should get that boy and make him apologize." Renji said.

"No." Byakuya whispered, "He hates me."

The captain didn't move and neither did the other man.

Light drops of rain began to fall onto the empty area and on the two men who stood on the street. The redhead grabbed the hand that held his arm and turn so that he now faced Byakuya.

"Byakuya." Renji called out softly.

The noble lifted his face and looked into the brown eyes.

"Kyo wishes I was dead..." He said after a pause, "Maybe I should just do as he says."

"No, stop that." The captain took the raven haired man's face into his hands, "He's just angry."

"Angry that I am alive." The noble then said, "Renji why? Why did you take my son away from me?"

"I didn't take him away from you-"

"Yes you did!" The raven haired human pulled away, "None of this would have happened if you only just told Kyo the truth from the begining! Why would you lie to him for 13 years? Why?"

Renji stayed silent for a moment. The rain became harder and was now pouring heavily.

"Something that happened 13 years ago and-"

"What? I died and your chance at getting rich died as well?" Byakuya interupted, "Or you realized that I was nothing to you and that your heart always belonged to Rukia? Tell me Renji what is it?"

"Your stupid family-" Renji began.

"My stupid family?" Byakuya laughed, "I suppose that I am stupid as well because I came from that family. You know, I think I am...I am stupid for ever falling in love with you!"

"Bya...how could you say that...I-" The red haired captain tried.

"Our son was right...you are a liar." Byakuya glared, "What I do not understand is how you could live for 13 years and even sleep at night, just knowing that you lied repeatedly to Kyo. How could you even look at him while he's calling Rukia his mother?"

"Bya listen to me." The red head pleaded, "Your family did something and if I ever told Kyo then..."

"Do not feed me anymore of these lies Renji. I know the truth." The noble spoke, "Just say that you love money or Rukia."

"That not the truth!" Renji yelled.

"Why are you getting angry Renji?" The noble then smiled, "Are you angry because I caught you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"No Renji." The human shook his head, "Why did you do this to ME!"

They stood in silence for a moment before Byakuya spoke again.

"I don't care anymore if you married Rukia, who am I to say anything?" The noble said softly, "What bothers me the most, is why you kept it a secret to Kyo? Why did you completly erase me?"

"I know I shouldn't have done that...but believe me I would change it if I could." Renji said.

"So many 'if I could' "The noble shook his head

Byakuya closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky. He let the rain combine with his tears. He wished that the rain could wash away all the pain but it couldn't.

"When I woke up, I woke up full and warm." The human explained, "I thought I had a sister who would cry to know I was alive, A son who would be happy that he's getting to meet the father he's only seen in pictures, and you...a loving partner who would wrap me in his strong arms and never let go. But I found out I don't have any of that. I am now empty and cold."

Byakuya stayed quiet before he let out a loud scream. He turned his eyes to look at the man who still stood in front of him. He began to pound his fist into the guys chest.

"How could you? How could you!" Byakuya screamed, "I loved you! I gave you everything! I let you into my heart! How could you just use me as a toy? How could you forget me? How!"

Renji grabbed the hands and stopped them. The noble fell to his knees. His body shook as he sobbed. Renji lowered himself and wrapped his arms around the other, his own body shaking.

"Damn the day that I let you into my heart." the noble whispered angrily.

"Byakuya I know you won't believe me." Renji said, tightening his arms "But I love you, I love you more than I did 13 years ago. I love you."

"Renji." Byakuya closed his eyes, "I...I hate you...I hate you so much. I hate you like I never hated in my life...I hate you..."

* * *

Kyo ran through the rain. He was running, but running no where. He wanted to escape everything, he wanted to hide, he wanted to be a little boy and have the moon angel come and hug him. That the moon angel would come down and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to be young again and not understand the world at all. He wanted anything...but this...

__

Byakuya Kuchiki is your father

Those words refused to leave him. They repeated over and over in the youth's head.

__

Disappear! Just disappear! Go away!

He didn't know exactly what he wanted to disappear...The words? The revealed secret? Byakuya Kuchiki?

__

"Go back in time and stay frozen."

Kyo began to flash step.

__

"I wish you stayed frozen. None of this would have happened and I would still be happy."

The youth made himself go faster.

__

"Thank you for comming back into my life and ruining it."

Kyo stopped suddenly. Tears fell from his eyes.

__

I want to hate him...I want to hate him so much...but my heart won't allow me. I can't hate him... And now I feel even more pain...

Kyo closed eyes and lifted his face to the raining sky. Suddenly a gloved hand was put over the boy's mouth and another around his waist. Kyo struggled madly but the other was too strong. The youth was dragged to an allyway. He felt his arms being held in place by a kidou.

Then he heard a ripping sound. A garganta.

__

Who is it?

"Everyone will pay for taking what is mine away from me." Said an all too familiar voice.

Sosuke Aizen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait! Enjoy... **

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia said surprised as the redhead walked through the doors of Urahara's shop.

The red haired taichou was completely soaked and the man that he carried in his arms was just as wet.

"Renji what happened to my brother?"

"I don't know...he was awake one moment and then he became like this..." Renji said, "Kisuke, please make sure that he's okay."

"Alright." Kisuke led them to an empty room, "Just lay him there."

Renji put the noble down as Kisuke knelt beside him.

"Yoruichi find me some dry clothes for Byakuya." Kisuke then looked over to the sad redhead, "And get Renji dry and warm."

The woman nodded and led the silent redhead back to the small table. She then quickly disappeared out of sight. Renji stared at the table, shaking from the cold. He blinked in surprise as a cup of hot tea was put down in front of him. Renji looked up and saw Rukia smiling sadly. He picked up the cup and took a few sips as she sat down beside him. He put down the cup and just stared at it for a long moment.

"Byakuya's here." Renji said softly, "He's..."

"I never thought that this would ever happen." Rukia said after.

The redhead became silent, Rukia layed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"He said that he... hated me."

"What? Why?"

"For taking Kyo away from him." The red haired taichou explained, "For being your husband, he thinks I never loved him."

"Oh Renji..."

"But it's okay." Renji said, "It really is."

"Renji, how could you say that?" Rukia shook her head sadly.

"Because it really is okay." A tear slid down his face, "He's here. I was given another chance to see him, this wasn't suppose to happen and yet it did. I don't know why, but I...I am happy that it did and thank whatever brought him back. I shouldn't ask for more, this should be enough..."

"But it isn't" Rukia finished.

"I want everything to be like how it was so long ago." Renji slammed his fist on the table, " But that's never going to happen! Everything is wrong! It's all just a mess!"

Rukia looked on at her friend.

"We are destined to face a wall everywhere we turn." Renji whispered, "First it was the elders that tried to tear us apart, then it was death...now it's hatred. There is always something tearing us apart. I keep fighting but it's always the same...I'm just tired. And now he hates me."

"You know I have this friend." Rukia said suddenly, "Fighting is all he's ever known. Fighting is the reason he lived. He didn't give up no matter who was in the way. He met an impossible obstacle and he fought to make it possible...no matter how many years it took...

The tatooed man looked at his friend confused. He wondered where she was getting at.

"My friend never gives up." She said looking into the brown eyes, "He hated...but it turned into love."

Rukia hand took hold of Renji's. The redhead lowered his eyes to their hands.

"Renji what did you feel for my brother when he took me away?"

"I hated him."

"Now he's the one that hates you." Rukia explained, "It is almost like the past playing itself over again. You hated my brother because he took me away from you, and now my Byakuya hates you because he believes that you took Kyo away from him. You stopped hating him when you finally heard his reasons. Now let Byakuya hear yours..."

Rukia gasped as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Rukia," Renji whispered, "I don't know where I would be if you weren't in my life."

"I don't know where I would be either."

They let go and looked at each other, Rukia smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"There is something that must be said." She said.

"Yeah." The red haired shinigami nodded and stood up, "Thank you."

Just as he was about to look for the room Kisuke appeared in front of him.

"How is he?" Renji asked quickly.

"He's fine." The blond haired man said.

"What happened?"

"Exhaustion. He will be fine. " Answered Kisuke, "He's just resting right now."

"could I see him?" Renji then asked.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea." Kisuke said.

"I hope so." Renji said quietly.

Renji turned and walked towards the room Byakuya was resting in. He finally reached it and saw Senbonzakura standing in front of the door.

"Hey, I'm going to sit by him and wait for him to wake up." Renji told the other man.

He reached for the handle and had his hand slapped away. Renji stared at the man that stood between him and the door.

"What's your problem?" The redhead asked.

"My master is resting." The masked man told him calmly.

"Okay..." The shinigami said confused, "I'm not going to make any noises, I'll just sit and wait until he wakes up."

"It is not needed."

"What?"

"Go find something else to do." The armored man then said, "You should be with your wife."

Renji's glared at Senbonzakura, his reiatsu flared.

"Get out of my way." The redhead said in a low voice, "Byakuya needs-"

"You?" Senbonzakura finished for him, "My master does not need you just like you did not need him. You were a mistake and in my opinion that wife of yours was as well, she doesn't compare to the gentle person her sister was. Go and live with that other liar."

"Don't talk about Rukia in that way!" Renji yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you comparing Rukia to her sister anyway!"

"Hisana was the best love that happened to my master." The masked warrior continued, "And you? You are only trash that tarnished his life."

Renji was shocked at how low Senbonzakura was going. The redhead felt horrible for what he was about say but he wasn't going to back down.

"What do you know about love anyway?" Renji asked.

"How dare you."

Senbonzakura placed his hand on his sword and Renji did the same.

"NO!"

The two turned their head towards the door where the sound came from behind it.

* * *

_Byakuya walked on the sand of Hueco Mundo. He looked all around him and noticed that he was alone. The place was empty...dead. He walked into the direction he was facing and stopped when he saw something on the ground in the distance. The noble made his way closer and gasped softly as he saw the deep red color that covered the sand._

_Blood._

_Byakuya noticed that there was a red trail in front of him, he knew that he shouldn't follow but his legs moved on their own. He wondered where the trail was leading. Was he being lead to a cave where a great beast just finished his first meal and now Byakuya was the dessert?_

_The raven haired man followed the blood until he reached a cave but the blood didn't go inside the place, the line of blood was leading around it. The noble quickly went around the cave and saw a body laying on the ground ahead. He ran towards the body and knelt beside the form. The person was laying face down, Byakuya carefully turned the body so that they were now on their back, he could see a deep wound on the body's chest. He gently removed the hood the figure wore and his heart stopped._

_Byakuya was holding Kyo's lifeless body in his arms._

_"K-Kyo...Kyo w-wake up."_

_The eyes didn't open._

_"Kyo..." The noble whispered, tears streamed down his face._

_He pulled the boy's body closer and buried his face in the red hair. His body shook as he cried out loud. He stopped as he felt someone approaching. He looked up and saw a black hooded figure slowly making it's way towards them._

_"W-who are y-you?" He asked._

_Byakuya was suddenly hit with a memory of that same figure standing in front of Urahara's shop the moment he was hit by the car..._

_Death._

_"No...no..." Byakuya tightened his grip on his son, "No! I won't let you have him!"_

_The figure walked closer._

_"No stay away! He isn't dead! He can be saved!" Byakuya yelled, "Kyo wake up!"_

_The black hooded figure now stood in front of them._

"NO!" Byakuya screamed as he sat up. He heard a door open and quickly turned to see Senbonzakura and Renji coming to his side.

"What is the matter Master?" The masked man asked.

"Where's Kyo?" The noble asked looking around frantically

"He has not returned." The spirit said.

"Byakuya-" Renji stopped abruptly and held onto his head, "Something's wrong..."

"With Kyo." Byakuya said standing, "I know something is wrong! Kyo is in trouble!"

"Do you have idea where he is?" Ichigo asked from the doorway.

"In the dream we were in Hueco Mundo." The noble said.

"Hueco Mundo? Are you sure?" Renji asked.

"Yes." The human nodded, "I know he's there."

"I'll tell Kisuke to open the Garganta." Ichigo flash stepped away.

"Master you need to stay here, we will find Kyo and-" Senbonzakura began,

"No!" Byakuya interupted, "I am going as well... I need to know...if he's..."

"Alright." Renji said suddenly, "But stay close to Senbonzakura, if anyone can protect you...it's him."

Renji turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Five figures landed on the sands of Hueco Mundo. Everyone looked around, deciding which way to go.

Byakuya closed his eyes, images from the dream kept invading his mind. The dream felt so real. He hoped that it was just a warning. But why was Kyo in Hueco Mundo? Wasn't Aizen killed? Unless...

"Found him." Rukia announced, "Follow me."

Rukia flash stepped followed by Ichigo and Renji. Senbonzakura looked at Byakuya for a moment, not moving. The noble could sense that the spirit was deciding whether to take him to where there was sure to be danger.

"Sen please." The noble whispered, "I have to be there...you have to be there and fight to protect Kyo. My life that you have chosen to protect means nothing if Kyo dies... Please Sen."

The masked Warrior nodded and lifted the noble into his arms and flash stepped to the area he sensed Rukia to be. After they got there he put the noble on his feet. They were hidden behind rocks. Slowly they came out and noticed that a body laid on the ground alone.

Kyo's body.

_No...it can't..._

Byakuya began to run ignoring the shouts behind him, he was close but hit an object in front of him. He placed his hand in front of him and felt an invisable wall blocking his path. The others now stood with him, touching the invisible wall.

"Damn." Muttered Renji, "Kyo!"

The body on the ground moved slightly. Byakuya felt tears rise in his eyes. Kyo was still alive.

"Hey come on!" Renji yelled, "Get up!"

Kyo groaned and slowly brought himself to his knees. He looked at the group standing there but not making their way towards him. He made his towards them.

"Dad?" Kyo looked at Renji confused.

"We can't get to you, there's a wall or something here." Renji explained, "We are going to have to think of a way to get to you...do you have any idea who brought you here?"

"Um?" Kyo thought for a moment, his head hurt when he tried to remember, "I don't know."

"That's okay." The red haired Taichou then said, "Now, what do we do to break this thing."

"Attack it?" Ichigo suggested.

"We'll try Kidou first." Rukia said, "We don't want to attract attention but we will probably and we need to be at our full strength if hollows begin to appear."

The group nodded and stepped away as Rukia began and shot a Kidou to the wall, only to have it disappear as it touched it.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"It absorbed my attack?"

Byakuya watched the group thinking up another plan. He looked over to the other side and felt a chill.

_Something is not right._

He looked back at Kyo and noticed that he was staring at him. He saw the youth's eyes widen.

"Dad!" Kyo shouted, "I remember now! The one that brought me here was-"

Kyo flash stepped out of the way as a kidou went towards him.

"Nice job avoiding that." Said Sousuke Aizen appearing on the other side.

_I thought that he was killed._

"Yes I am still alive." The man said touching the left side of his face which was scarred, "But I did not come out unharmed."

"What do want now!" Renji yelled.

"What I have waited 13 years for...Byakuya Kuchiki." Aizen replied, "But I realize that cannot happen if all of you live. I will kill each one of you and you Kyo will be the first. I am going to make everyone watch as their loved ones die."

Kyo quickly flash stepped away avoiding another Kidou. The youth unsheathed his blade. Aizen did the same and attacked the youth. Kyo blocked the first swing and flash stepped away. He dropped onto the ground as he felt pain on his shoulder. The older shinigami was much faster than him. Kyo picked himself again and again flashed away. He felt Aizen's blade connect with his side. Kyo leaned heavily against the invisible wall.

Byakuya touched the wall and watched Kyo who stood close just on the other side.

"Enough games." Aizen said and flash stepped out of sight.

_No...Aizen he's going to..._

The dream returned and he remembered the lifeless body of his son.

_No..._

_"Kyo... my name is Kyo."_

_No..._

_"It's going to be alright." The youth said while cupping his hand on the noble cheek, "Whoever this man that caused you so much pain is, I will protect you from him. That is a promise."_

_"What do you think we should do?" Kyo asked looking around._

_At that moment the fire alarm began to ring and people began to fill the hallways. They went through the crowd of people quickly losing the doctor that had tried to stop them. A good distance away from the hospital, they took a breath. Byakuya was annoyed of the whole situation. He looked at Kyo and Kyo burst into laughter. _

_"I'll come by tomorrow Bya." Kyo said turning around._

_"Wait Kyo." Byakuya said, Kyo looked back at him, "Could I...hug you?" _

_Kyo's eyes widened for a moment before a smile came to his lips. _

_"Sure." _

_No..._

_"I want you to leave my... dad alone." Kyo said firmly. _

_"Dad!" Kyo ran past the brown haired man and wrapped his arms around the stunned noble._

_It hurts me so much when I see you like this." Kyo whispered holding him close, "The only thing I want you to be... is happy" _

_No!_

Byakuya felt his hand go through the wall. He quickly went over to his son and placed his body in front of Kyo's and felt a sharp pain down on his chest. Byakuya looked down into Kyo's face and into the wide brown eyes.

"Byakuya!" Aizen gasped.

Byakuya fell forward into his son's arms. He felt the arms wrap around him and they brought him to the ground.

Byakuya looked into the beautiful face of his son and felt tears spill out from his eyes.

"No." Kyo shook his head.

"I love you..." The noble whispered.

"You..." Tears streamed down the youth's face.

_Yes. I would give my life for you any day...my precious son. No matter how much you can hate me...I love you. I love you!_

"D-d-daddy?"

The noble realized that when Kyo said those words that he wasn't looking at Renji but at him...

_Finally...I get to hear those words come from you...now that you know everything...Thank you... I can go...now..._

Byakuya closed his eyes...

and his breathing stopped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I'm so sorry for the longest wait! But here it is and it's the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope everyone likes it! **

**Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! **

_The pain has faded. Does this mean that I have died... again? _

Byakuya sat up and opened his eyes. A white fog surrounded him and the ground was made up of large gray paving stones.

_Where am I? _

The noble didn't remember anything from the last time he had died. Was this it? Was this the place that everyone went to after they died? This empty place?

Byakuya lifted himself off of the floor and looked around. Everywhere he turned was covered with the strange fog. He didn't know if he should move or stay where he was. He looked behind him and began to walk. He felt that was the right way to go. Byakuya walked until he saw a big shadow in the distance.

_What is that? _

Byakuya didn't feel afraid of the strange shadow and continued to walk closer. He gasped softly as he saw a lovely garden on the otherside of a white bridge. The garden was absolutely beautiful and full of life. He could see different colored butterflies and small animals. The flowers in the garden were ones that he had never seen before. The raven haired man walked closer to the white bridge. He stopped from getting on the bridge as he saw a woman come closer. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the woman

_Hisana... _

She walked until she was standing on the middle of the bridge. Hisana looked at him in silence and then smiled. Byakuya smiled, Hisana's smile always seemed to make one appear on his own face.

"Byakuya-Sama." Hisana greeted.

"Hisana."

"You have come."

"What is this place?" Byakuya asked.

"This is our home." Hisana answered.

"Home?" Byakuya furrowed his brow, "This isn't my home."

"Then tell me where your home is?" She asked.

Byakuya thought for a moment before answering.

"I remember that my home is beautiful," The noble shook his head, "But..."

"Is this place not beautiful?" A male voice said.

Byakuya looked up to the person the voice belonged to.

"Father?" Byakuya said confused.

He walked closer to the man. The man stood on the bridge as well but was much closer to the gardens.

"Yes, it is me Byakuya." Soujun said, "It has been some time."

"Father, I have missed you." Byakuya hugged his father and closed his eyes, "It is good to see you again."

"Byakuya." Soujun whispered and wrapped his arms around the other, "I had thought that you would never find your way here."

"What is this place?"

"Our home."

"Our? but-"

"Yes all of ours." Soujun replied, "Open your eyes, Byakuya."

Byakuya opened his eyes and gasped softly as he saw people standing in the gardens. He noticed the faces of family members that had already passed on and shinigami's that used to be in his squad but were killed in battle.

"What?"

"This is our home," Soujun repeated, "And yours as well."

Byakuya pulled away. He looked at each person that stood in the gardens and noticed that all of them had smiles on their faces. He could feel their happiness from where he stood. He looked back at Hisana, who stood smiling at him, he looked at his father again and noticed that the man was smiling as well. Soujun held out a hand.

"Come with us."

Byakuya smiled and stepped forward but froze as he saw this one person in the crowd. It was a woman he had seen only in pictures. She had lovely emerald eyes that shone brightly and a beautiful smile covered her face. Black hair that fell past her shoulders in soft curls. He recognized her...

"Mother?"

Her smile widened and she held out a hand. She was asking him to come to her.

_I want to... but I have forgotten something... _

He looked again to each happy face. He couldn't remember what was pulling him back in the other direction.

_I want to go..._

He placed his hand in his father's.

"Do not be afraid, my son."

_But I can't. _

Byakuya took his hand out of his father and held it close to him. He took a step back and the smile on Soujun's face disappeared.

"I"m sorry...but I cannot go." Byakuya whispered, "I want to go...but there is something that is holding me back..."

"I see." His father replied.

"I want to go with everyone," He then said, "I don't understand what is stopping me."

It seemed to Byakuya that the closer he moved to this peaceful place the more the memories that troubled his mind disappeared and were left forgotten. Whatever was in the past was painful, so he didn't understand why he wanted to stay in that hurtful place.

"It must be something important." Soujun said breaking into Byakuya's thoughts.

"If it is so important then why can I not remember?" Byakuya asked.

"That is simple." Soujun answered with a smile, "The mind may forget but the heart never does."

Byakuya thought over the words carefully.

"When one crosses this bridge all the pain and sadness are taken away." His father continued, "We are left in peace. We are happy. The ones that never find their way here are those that stay in the other world and never rests. They wander the worlds forever. They stay near their loved ones and watch them from the distance...just as you were."

Byakuya looked at his father confused. He watched a smile reappear on Soujun's face.

"My son," Soujun said, "I am happy that you came and I thought we would live together again, but if you are being pulled back it means that this is not the path you must take. Go on Byakuya."

"But father I don't want to leave you and everyone else." Byakuya whispered.

"Oneday you will be ready to come here, " Soujun answered, "When you return, we all will be waiting here to greet you."

Byakuya nodded and turned around. He faced Hisana again.

"I am happy that you and everyone here have found peace." Byakuya said smiling.

He walked by the smiling woman and looked back again. His eyes fell on to his mother.

_Oneday, I will meet you. _

He walked off the bridge and was hit with the memories that he had forgotten for a moment. He looked back to the gardens and noticed that the gardens were now empty. The noble took a deep breath and walked away.

Byakuya walked through the same misty place he had been in before. The noble walked for what seemed like hours. No matter how much he walked, everything looked the same. He dropped onto the ground, sitting with his knees against his chest. He placed his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

_Where am I suppose to go? Where do I belong? Is this where I belong? Alone? _

_If I'm not suppose to be with my father and everyone else then where? Where..._

"Where do I belong?" He whispered to himself, "I give up..."

_"You will always belong right here..." Said a voice. _

Byakuya lifted his head and was surprised to find himself in another place. He picked himself off of the ground and looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a garden...but this garden was all too familiar to him. The Kuchiki Manor gardens. The noble walked closer to the whispering voices that came from the top of the hill where his favorite sakura tree stood. He noticed that there was two figures sitting watching the moon and stars.

"What is this..." Byakuya whispered as he stood in front of the figures.

It was Renji holding...him. A memory.

_"Hey Bya," Renji said, "Is it possible to love someone forever?" _

_"I do not know." Byakuya replied, "I suppose there could always be a possibility that when your loved one dies you could find new love." _

_"That's not happening to me." _

_"Renji..." Byakuya closed his eyes, "Could you make me a promise?" _

_"Sure anything." The redhead answered. _

_"If anything were to happen to me," Byakuya took a deep breath, "Could you find another-"_

_"I take it back," Renji interrupted, "No you can't ask for anything." _

_"Abarai." the noble said firmly, moving so that he sat in front of the redhead, "You have not heard what I was going to say-"_

_"I don't need to, I know what you were going to say," The fukutaichou said, "And the answer is no. I love you and there won't be another. It's impossible. That promise will be broken. My heart already belongs to you and if you die, then you will take it with you. My heart belongs to you...only to you Byakuya Kuchiki."_

_"And mine is yours." Byakuya whispered. _

_Renji held the noble's face in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed him lightly. _

_"There is a promise that I can make," Renji said, "I promise I will fight. I will fight to keep you safe. I will fight to keep myself safe. I will fight to keep this love of ours alive."_

_The redhead kissed him passionately. _

_"Promise me...you will do the same..." _

_"i will fight..." Byakuya said between kisses, "I will fight...I promise...to always...fight..." _

"Fight?" Byakuya questioned shaking his head, :"What is there to fight for? Renji tell me! What do I fight for!"

A tear slid down a soft cheek.

"I'm lost!" The noble shouted, "What do I fight for!"

He turned around as he heard a sharp cry behind him. His eyes widened as another memory played itself in front of him.

_"Bya!...What do I do?" Renji said in a panic, "Bya! help!" _

_"Renji-" He cut off as Renji handed him the crying boy. _

_Byakuya positioned the newborn so that his head rested on the noble's shoulder. He gently patted the boy's back until the redhaired baby burped. _

_"How do you do that?" Renji spoke after a few minutes of watching Kyo sleep, "You know exactly what to do." _

_"I did some reading." Said the noble. _

_"Sure, I guess...Hey what-" The redhead began but was cut off as he found himself holding their son again, "Byakuya...I don't think that's such a good idea..."_

_Renji stopped and smiled down at Kyo. The raven haired noble watched with a big smile on his face. He loved to watch Renji hold their son. Their son... Byakuya didn't think that something like that would ever be possible. _

_He had to take time off work and stay in Kuchiki Manor. It was an order from the Kuchiki Elders that Byakuya not be seen by anyone except a few trusted people, it was a decision made to keep the heir safe. They were upset that the child carried commoner blood but after many years of waiting they decided to let it be. His thoughts were interupted as Renji handed him a crying Kyo. _

_"I told you it wasn't a good idea." The redhead huffed, "I think that kid dosen't like me or something! See he stops crying when you hold him and starts crying when I hold him!" _

_"Don't say things like that Renji." Byakuya said softly, "Kyo does love you..." _

_"Sure," the tattooed man replied unconvinced, "Well anyway, I can't wait to take him back to Kuchiki Manor in two more days." _

_"I too cannot wait until I get out of this healing center and back to Kuchiki Manor-" He stopped as he saw a hellbutterfly fluttered into the room. _

_**Alert! Alert! An attack has been made on the West gate of Seireitei! All taichou's, fukutaichou's and seated officer report to the West gate immediatly! **_

_"Byakuya are you going to be alright on your own?" The fukutaichou asked looking down at the noble and the infant the noble carried, "Maybe I should get a guard to watch over you while I'm gone." _

_"I will be fine," The noble replied, "This is the 4th division and it is protected. No harm will come to me or Kyo." _

_"You're right." Renji agreed, "I'm going now." _

_"Return safely." Byakuya told the redhead before he walked out the door. _

_"I will." _

_They failed to see the shadow that waited outside. _

"That is when Aizen took me and Kyo to Las Noches..." The noble said as he remembered, "So I am suppose to fight for Kyo? I have fought for my son. I fought so that I could oneday hear him call me father and I finally got to hear him... I understand that I should fight to stay by his side but... It's so hard to stand in a picture I no longer belong in. It's hard to stand so close to Renji. I loved him...no...I love him. I'm still in love with the man in these memories! He confuses me! He acts one way and then he acts in another! I don't understand my feelings! I don't understand his feelings! I don't understand him! I don't understand anything anymore!"

_"Daddy!" A child's voice yelled, "Daddy there are pieces to the puzzle that are missing! We can't see the whole picture without all the pieces!" _

Tears filled Byakuya's eyes as he saw a red headed child sitting on the floor of the playroom that had been made in Kuchiki Manor. Kyo was around 8 years old in the memory.

_"Hmm then we have to look for them, right?" Renji said walking closer to the boy and knelt beside him._

_"Yes! We have to," Said Kyo, "Because then it will never be finished and then we will wonder forever! We might think it's one thing when it could be another!" _

_"Okay then we will look until we find them." Agreed the captain. _

"Missing pieces?" Byakuya whispered to himself, "Is every memory showing me a message?"

He watched the memory disappear and was left surrounded by the fog once again. Byakuya let the memories replay themselves over in his head. The first memory told him to fight...then it was about Kyo... and missing pieces.

"What are the missing piece!" Byakuya yelled, "Show me!"

The noble waited but nothing happened. He was frustrated.

"Of course nothing is going to show..." He whispered shaking his head.

_"Byakuya!" _

The noble turned quickly to face the owner of the voice. Renji stood a few feet away from him, his hair unbound and blood flowed from a wound above his left eye.

"Renji?"

The redhead looked in his direction and walked towards him.

"Where did you come in from?" Byakuya asked, "Do you know how to get out of this place?"

The noble waited but the other didn't answer.

"Renji-" The noble spoke reaching out to touch him but his hand went through, "What..."

_"Byakuya! Byakuya!" _Renji shouted again and ran through Byakuya.

He turned again and found himself in a long hall with white walls surrounding him. The noble recognized the place at sight. Las Noches. The raven haired man took a deep breath to calm himself. He watched Renji enter one of the rooms down the hall and ran quickly to catch up. He stopped at the doorway and caught his breath. In the center of the room was the examination table where he laid as he was made over into a human. He watched Renji put a hand onto the table and his reiatsu rised in anger.

_"Damn...What did they do to you?" _Renji said,_ "Where are you?"_

They both turned their head as a cry sounded. Renji's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the room. Byakuya ran behind the taller man down the hall and they made their way closer to the sound of a crying baby. The noble stopped as the redhead stopped in front of a door and opened it. Renji gasped softly as he saw a white crib in the middle of the room and the bodies of two arrancars laid on the floor next to it. The redhead walked to the crib and picked up the crying red haired baby.

_"Kyo..." The shinigami said holding the crying baby close, "It's going to be okay...I promise I won't let any harm come to you." _

_The baby moved his small hands to the larger ones and gripped a finger tightly. His crying stopped after. _

_"That's right." Renji whispered, "You know that these hands will never hurt you...that they will only protect..and love you." _

_"Renji!" Rukia shouted as she flash stepped into the room, she smiled lovingly at the baby that the redhead held, "He's beautiful Renji."_

_"He is." The redhead agreed. _

_"We have to get out of here." The violete eyed female said, "I don't think my brother or Aizen are here anymore. There's nothing left...lets get out before we're sensed." _

_Renji nodded and flash stepped after Rukia. They made their way to the place they had entered, but once there they were surrounded by the enemies. Rukia sent kidou at them making enough room for an escape. They flash stepped out of Las Noches and onto the sands. They were met by another group of hollows, which were quickly defeated by an ice attack. _

_"Come on!" Rukia yelled as she led the way to the shinigami base. _

_The raven haired shinigami feel over as she tripped on a piece of metal on the ground. An alarm began to sound. Renji and Rukia both stared horrified as hollows rose up all around them. _

_"There's too many..." Renji said as he knelt beside Rukia. _

_Suddenly a senkaimon opened and out walked 11 figures. Renji quickly recognized them as the the Kuchiki council member. The head of the council walked towards them as the other took up position around them and attacked the surrounding hollows. _

_"Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki you are to come with us." He said and led them through the Senkaimon. _

_Renji shivered as they walked and tightened his grip on his son. He felt the presence of the other member behind them. Renji wondered where they were going and for what reason. The redhead wondered if they knew where Byakuya was... He was taken out of his thoughts as he realized that they now stood in the council meeting room. The council members took their place in front Rukia and him. The lead Kuchiki stepped forward. _

_"Lord Byakuya is dead." He spoke. _

_"What?" Renji and Rukia gasped. _

_"Our cousin has been killed." The leader said, "We are saddened by the news of course, but there is nothing that can be done now. Lord Byakuya is dead. We must now look into the future of the clan. That boy you hold is our future-"_

_"No...this has to be a mistake..." The fukutaichou whispered, "He can't be dead..."_

_"Do you have his body?" Rukia asked softly. _

_"No." The lead Kuchiki told them, "It has been sensed by each member of the clan and by the head captain himself." _

_Renji stood shocked. He couldn't believe it...Byakuya was dead... _

_A flash step sounded and when Renji looked down into his hands Kyo was no longer there. _

_"What are you doing?" The redhead asked._

_"This boy is our future." The raven haired man answered, "We do thank you for rescuing the boy but now your part in this is over." _

_"What?" Whispered the red haired man, "What do you mean my part is over?" _

_"You are not needed any longer Abarai fukutaichou." _

_"Give me back my son." Renji said angrily. _

_"Throw him-" _

_"Wait!" Rukia shouted, "You can't take Kyo away."_

_"Oh?" The leader raised an eyebrow, "I would be careful Miss Kuchiki. Remember that no one in the Seireitei know that this child exsits, and those that do know can't prove that this child is the son of that man." _

_"Unohana Taichou-" _

_"No longer has any proof." The lead Kuchiki said with a smile, "That information was taken for safe keeping." _

_"Give Kyo to me." Rukia said angrily. _

_"Now why would we do that?" _

_"In my brother's will it states that if anything were to happen to him that his life partner would have full custody of their children." _

_"And tell me where Lord Byakuya's life partner is?" Smiled the other man, "Obviously Lord Byakuya wrote that not thinking that anything was going to happen to him before his marriage." _

_"It also says that if he is dead and that his life partner can not care for the children either, then I will have custody over them." Rukia said. _

_"I see." Said the raven haired man, "Very well. You will be the guardian of this child. As Kuchiki's living under our laws, you and the heir remain in the manor, you are not to live any place else. Those who are not part of the family or from a noble family must not come near the heir... throw him out." _

_"Let me go!" Renji yelled as he was taken off his feet and thrown outside the building. "You bastards-"_

_Renji was then hit on the back of his head and the redhead was thrown into a world of darkness. When he woke up he was in the fourth division alone. He couldn't really remember what happened...but he remembered that Byakuya was dead and that Kyo was taken away from him. Tears fell from his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Bya..." The redhead whispered._

_"Renji!" Rukia yelled running through the door and giving him a hug._

_"Rukia." _

_"I'm so sorry!" The raven haired woman sobbed, "I can't do anything more! I'm so sorry... they won't let me take Kyo anywhere." _

_"I know." He said softly._

_"I'm s-s-sorry!" Rukia cried harder. _

_Renji held Rukia as she cried. The redhead was still in shock of the news of Byakuya death. He couldn't believe that he was actually gone from his life and now their son was too. It was all just too much...he wished he was dreaming...that this was just a horrible nightmare and that he would wake up soon. It couldn't be real...it just couldn't..._

_"What do we do now?" Rukia asked breaking him from his thoughts, "What do we do?"_

_"You should go back to the manor," He replied, "Take care of Kyo. Raise him the way...the way we wanted to...l-love him...a-and..." _

_"There has to be something we can do...something." She whispered. _

_"There's nothing-" _

_"Renji!" The raven haired female gasped, "I just thought of something! Something they cannot undo, something that they won't see comming!" _

_"What is it?" He asked unsure._

_"But I don't know...it's a change of life and-" _

_"Rukia, tell me." _

_"Renji Abarai," Rukia took his hands into hers, "Will you marry me?" _

_"Rukia, are you crazy?" Renji's eyes wide with shock. _

_"It's the only thing that can be done!" She said, "Kyo won't have my brother but he'll have you!" _

_"And what about you?" Renji asked, "You're going to ruin your life... your future...Rukia what about you? Don't you want to marry someone and make a family? I'm sorry...as much as I want to be there for my son...I can't do that to you." _

_"Renji." Rukia said firmly, "Yes I do want all those things. I want a happy future, but I wouldn't have this life...a future... without you and my brother...you have always been there for me. You are my family Renji and I will always be there for you...maybe oneday we could end the marriage when Kyo is old enough to put order in the clan but for now there is no other way. This isn't about me...it's about Kyo. Kyo needs you...you're all he has. Renji, I am ready to make this sacrifice."_

_"You're wrong about something." He spoke softly, "Kyo dosen't only have me...he has the greatest aunt that could exsit... who is willing to throw away everything for him...thank you Rukia." _

"Renji..." Byakuya whispered shocked.

_"Byakuya!" Renji yelled as he entered the noble's bedroom in the manor, "I'm here!" _

_The redhead looked around the room and made his way over to the bed. _

_"Bya, where are you?" He called out again, "Bya?"_

_He sat on the bed and lifted a pillow to his face. He smelled the lovely scent of sakura..._

_**Lord Byakuya is dead. **_

_"Bya!" He yelled._

_**Our cousin has been killed.**_

_"Byakuya!" _

_**We are saddened by the news of course, but there is nothing that can be done now. Lord Byakuya is dead.**_

_"Byakuya!" He screamed, "No! Byakuya isn't dead! He isn't dead! Byakuya where are you! They don't know what they're saying! You can't be dead!" _

_The redhead stood in the middle of the room, tears streamed down his face, and his breathing fast. He waited for Byakuya to appear..._

_**It has been sensed by each member of the clan and by the head captain himself.**_

_He flash stepped to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. He laid on the hard floor of the bathroom. _

_"B-Byakuya!" He cried out, "Please come back!" _

_He cried until he couldn't and was too tired to keep his eyes open. After a few minutes he woke up calling the noble's name. He looked around the room he was in. He heard him...he heard Byakuya...he saw him...he touched him...he was alive..._

_"In my dream." He whispered to himself, "You will never come back...and I can't face this world without you...I will stay here until I'm taken to where you are..." _

_Renji stayed locked in the bathroom. He didn't know how many days or weeks had passed by. He no longer knew where he was or who was on the other side of the door. All he knew was that he wanted to die. He wanted to be with Byakuya. Everytime he closed his eyes he thought his wish came true only to wake up in that bathroom...alone. Death was so cruel. Sometimes people didn't want to die and it took them. Here he was wanting for his to be taken as well but death...it disappeared. It left him alone._

_He fell asleep again but this time there was no Byakuya. He walked around the Kuchiki manor's garden. He wondered where the noble was. He turned as he heard the laughter of children. His eyes widened as two children jumped on the noble's bed. Renji felt his blood boil. He crossed the garden and began to enter the room when the red haired child fell off the bed. The boy looked up at him. Renji gasped as he saw that the boy looked like Byakuya but had his hair and eyes. _

_"I know you." _

_He knelt near the boy on the floor. He looked into the boy's eyes and felt tears fall. _

_"Kyo." _

_Renji hugged his son and Kyo giggled. The redhead looked over to the child that now sat on the bed. It was a boy. He had midnight locks and gray eyes. His skin was not pale but more like Renji's own. _

_"Who are you?" _

_The raven haired boy smiled wide and Renji jumped sat on the floor and looked up at the door. He jumped to his feet and opened the door. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He slowly made his way to the door that lead to the hallways and before opening the door he took a few minutes to look around the bedroom a last time._

_"I'm sorry Bya." He whispered, "I married Rukia in order to stay by Kyo's side but there's an awful price that we must pay. The elders were angry that we found a way that I could stay by our son's side and they just couldn't let us come out with the 'win'. They told us that Kyo is to never find out that you're his father. If he does they will kill me after I watch Rukia suffer a much more worse fate. I don't know what they plan but I can't let them hurt our sister. I promise you this though...I will find a way so that Kyo knows about you...some way...I won't let them erase you...I promise." _

_Renji walked out of the room and down the empty halls. He made his way to Kyo's room. Crying could be heard as the redhead made his way closer to the room He approached the door and listened to the voices on the inside. _

_"He has been crying all day today." _

_"But he doesn't seem to want anything." Renji recognize the voice as Rukia's, "I don't know what he wants..." _

_Renji opened the door and stepped into the room. Rukia and a maid gasped in surprise._

_"Renji?...I-" She broke off as the redhead walked over her and picked Kyo up. _

_"I love you Kyo." He said and kissed the boy's forehead, "I'm sorry for being selfish and only thinking about myself. I'm sorry Kyo." _

_Kyo's crying stopped immediately. _

_"I think we figured out what Kyo was crying for." Rukia whispered tears running down her face. _

Byakuya stood frozen to the spot. Tears streamed down his face. He watched the scene fade away and the fog return. He couldn't believe what Renji and Rukia had gone through...he didn't know. Then Byakuya's own words repeated themselves in his mind.

_"Renji. I...I hate you...I hate you so much. I hate you like I never hated in my life...I hate you..."_

He placed a pale hand over his mouth and he fell to the floor. The noble descended into uncontrollable sobs. He cried for Kyo, he cried for Rukia and he cried for Renji.

"I didn't know!" Byakuya cried out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Byakuya looked up in surprise as he felt water dripping onto his skin and wind blew strongly. He was surprised to find himself on that dirt path. He looked behind him and noticed that he sat a few feet away from the wooded area. He wondered if that was where he had been a few seconds ago. The noble picked himself off the floor quickly as he felt that someone was watching him. He turned in the opposite direction of the dark woods and began to run. He ran faster as he felt the presence of someone chasing after him. The farther he ran from the dark woods, the rain became lighter until it stopped. Byakuya saw a sun beginning to appear from behind the storm clouds. The grass that framed the way began to turn green.

He looked straight ahead and saw the most beautiful sakura trees in front of him. The noble ran as fast he could to the trees and stopped when he finally reached them. He turned around and saw that hooded figure. Byakuya wondered if even making his way to the beautiful trees was going to save him. The black figure stood looking at him for a moment then turned and walked away.

Byakuya looked up at the blue sky and smiled as he saw a beautiful rainbow. His smile widened at seeing all the life around him.

_I have escaped death..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry for another late update, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! sorry if there any mistakes. ^_^ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Dad!" Kyo screamed shaking the lifeless body, "Wake up!"

The red haired youth placed his hands on to his father's chest and let healing energy enter the wound. He raised his powers when he realized that it wasn't working. He felt the ground shake and heard the sound of something breaking. He glanced quickly up and saw that the wall that had stood in the way shattered under the force of all the one's that were on the other side.

"Kyo how is he?" Renji asked quickly as he knelt next to him.

"He won't wake up..." Kyo wiped the tears from his eyes, "Dad, he won't wake up!"

Kyo looked up as another's healing energy joined his. He noticed that Senbonzakura also knelt beside him and was using his healing energy to heal the noble.

"We must not give up." The spirit finally said.

Kyo nodded and continued flowing healing energy into Byakuya.

_You can't die... _

* * *

Renji watched for a moment and tried to decide what to do. He couldn't believe this was happening again to Byakuya. He saw the blood on his former lovers body...

_Byakuya's dying again... _

The redhead noticed that Senbonzakura took his place next to Kyo and began to heal the noble as well. Renji picked himself up and turned toward the battle. He suddenly realized that he had to get away from there. He couldn't watch. He wasn't there to save Byakuya the first time and now that he was, there was not one damn thing he did or could do.

He flashed stepped away and attacked head on. Aizen blocked the attack and their blades locked onto one another. The traitor looked at the pair of fiery eyes that glared at him.

"Byakuya will die because of you." Aizen said calmly.

"Because of me?" Renji asked, "It was your blade that stabbed him!"

"Yes," The traitor smiled, "But it was your actions that killed him. Don't you see everything was your fault. You just couldn't let me have him...you have Rukia so why do you care about him?"

"Shut up!" Yelled the redhead flash stepping away and tried to strike from behind.

"I will kill you," said the leader of the hollows, "And that boy of yours...that boy my Byakuya gave his life for."

Aizen disappeared leaving Renji alone. He noticed the fallen bodies of Ichigo and Rukia. He flashed stepped towards them and knelt beside them to check for beathing. He was relieved as he felt that they were both still breathing and were just unconscious. He flash stepped away as the traitor's blade striked at him.

"Bankai!" The redhead yelled ignoring the pain on his shoulder, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

He closed his eyes and tried to sense where the other was and sent the skeletal snake in that direction.

_I'll make sure he pays for everything._

* * *

Kyo stopped the flow of healing energy coming from his hands and let his hands fall onto the sand in defeat. He stared at his father's face, at the too pale skin, and knew that nothing more could be done. He reached and gently touched the noble's face. His eyes closed as cold touched his hand. Kyo opened his eyes and moved closer to his father's face.

"I wish you would open your eyes like when I touched you for the very first time." He whispered as he remembered.

_"Why are you here like this?" Kyo asked_

_He place a hand on the man's face and was stunned by the warmth that touched his hand. Kyo gasped softly as the man's eyes opened slowly._

_He was frozen in place by the steel gray eyes that looked up at him. _

"I think that you knew from the moment that you saw me that I was your son," Kyo continued, "Yes... you knew it was me even before I told you my name."

_"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." He said as he shook his head. _

_"No, please do not leave." The man said, surprising him. _

_Kyo sat down on a chair near the bed and looked down at the floor. The man reached out and slipped a hand beneath his chin bringing Kyo's eyes to meet his gray ones. Kyo sat still. _

_"You are..." The man trailed._

_"Kyo," He spoke, "My name is Kyo." _

_Tears rose in the wide gray eyes._

"I didn't know the true meaning behind your words."

_The glass shattered in the youth's hands_

_"I'm sorry," The redhead said looking down at his now bleeding hand, "It's just those kind of things make me sick."_

_"Do not hurt yourself because of me." Bya said looking at his injured hand, he dipped a napkin into his cup of water and proceeded to carefully clean the injury. _

_"You're really good at this, thank you," Kyo said examining his hand after the raven haired man had cleaned it, "I just don't understand that kind of thinking from people. I know I would have been happy to have you in my family. Heartless people don't understand those of us who do have good hearts...they don't understand and probably never would." _

_"You have no idea how much your words mean to me." Said the man looking into Kyo's eyes._

"I didn't understand your words or actions," Kyo whispered, "I didn't understand my own feelings that I felt."

_"I'll come by tomorrow Bya." He said turning around_

_"Wait Kyo." Bya spoke and Kyo looked at him, "Could I...hug you?"_

_His brown eyes widened for a moment before a smile came to his lips._

_"Sure" He said walking in front of the human._

_Bya wrapped his arms around the redhead lightly. Kyo at first stood frozen before relaxing and placing his arms around Bya. His world seemed to stop spinning in that moment. _

_They pulled away and Kyo gasped softly._

_"You're crying." He reached out and brushed away the tear._

"I get it now. I now know why you hadn't minded at all when I called you dad," The red haired shiningami explained, "Deep inside you...you wanted to hear those words."

_"Kyo back there on the train you called me... dad." _

_The boy stayed silent for a moment before speaking._

_"I hope you're not mad." He said softly, "I don't know... it just came out."_

_Bya smiled and took Kyo's hand in his. _

_"No, I am not angry." _

"And those times you hurt yourself for me... when it was your blood spilled out on the ground instead of mine..."

_Kyo saw the hollow's raised claw come down. He suddenly found himself on the ground. His head and back hurt but strangely there was no pain on the front, the only thing he felt was a weight of a body on top of his. He then caught the scent of cherry blossoms. He turned his head slowly and saw who protected him. _

_Bya. _

_The human lifted himself slightly and looked down at him._

_"Are you hurt?" The raven haired man asked softly. _

_"What?" Kyo's voice shook as he spoke, "You're asking me if I'm hurt? You're the one who's injured! Why Bya? Why did you protect me! Why!" _

"It's because you're my father!" He sobbed, "You would throw your body in the way just to protect me and not even thinking for a second about yourself. It didn't matter what words came out of my mouth...you continued to love me just the same. I was so horrible to you! I told you that I wished you had stayed frozen! I told you that you ruined my life! And yet you...you...protected me! You're the one dying! It should be me! I should be the one dying right now...not you!"

Kyo leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his father's forehead.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Kyo looked up at the battlefield and his eyes widened when he saw the skeletal snake shatter.

"No," He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the sight, "Dad."

"Kyo," Senbonzakura grabbed the boy's arm, the redhead pulled free and ran.

The spirit stopped the healing energy that flowed from his hands and began to turn in the direction Kyo had gone. He stopped when he felt something strange behind him. He looked down at the body of his master and knelt beside him again. He put his hand on the face and gasped.

"Master?"

* * *

Byakuya walked admiring the lovely sakura trees that surrounded him on all sides in never ending rows. Sakura petals floated gently to the ground. A light wind blew and the pink petals moved with the wind that blew into his face. The petals were so soft but there was sharp sting on his left cheek. He touched his cheek and stared at the small bit of blood that covered his finger. He extended a hand in front of him and let the petals touch him. The noble watched thin red lines appear on his skin.

_Senbonzakura?_

Byakuya looked around and couldn't see the spirit anywhere. The raven haired man had a feeling that even though he couldn't see or sense Senbonzakura that the other man saw him and was watching him closely. Byakuya walked around and stopped when one of the trees seemed to call out to him. He placed a hand on the trunk and felt power flow into him. He watched as petals began to circle him and one by one they cut into his skin the next one that struck out at him cut deeper than the one before it.

_I have to do something!_

The noble thought for a moment before closing his eyes in concentration and slowly raising the new power in him. It felt strange to feel that kind of power flow through his body again...strange but right.

_I am truly being brought back to life. _

He raised the power until the ground shook and the trees that surrounded him were engulfed by the white light. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that pink swords now surrounded them and Senbonzakura stood holding two of the pink swords in his hands.

"Senbonzakura."

The noble felt a blade press up against his cheek and flash stepped away. He looked back and saw the masked man standing where he had been. Byakuya flash stepped using kidou to create dust to hide him. The spirit quickly found him and a pink sword cut into his shoulder. The noble tuned and attacked with a kido causing more dust to cover him. He eyed the swords that surrounded them an idea running through his mind. The noble stood for a moment staring at Senbonzakura and flash stepped until he was very close.

"What?" The masked man said shocked.

Senbonzakura look down and saw that one of his swords was deep inside his body.

"It is over." Byakuya said finally.

"No," Senbonzakura raised a hand, "Hadou # 33, Soukatsui."

Gray eyes widened in surprise and Byakuya barely made out of the way in time. He was not aware that Senbonzakura knew new attacks.

_In order to regain Senbonzakura by my side again I need to control him. I need to control..._

He stood a distance away from the armored man and raised his reiatsu. The ground and blades that surounded them shook with the force.

"You will not be able to break the senkei." Senbonzakura said calmly.

"I am not tying to break it," Byakuya spoke, at that moment the blades disappeared and white power surrounded the raven haired man, "Shuhei Hakutaiken."

The almost complete shingami charged at Senbonzakura who stood ready. The two foces collided causing power to explode throughout the battlefield. After the dust cleared Byakuya was the one left standing. The armoured man knelt in front of him.

"Master you have returned."

"Yes," The raven haired shinigami announced, "I have."

The scene around Byakuya faded away into a blinding white light.

* * *

"The walls that stood in the way are now gone." Aizen stated calmly.

Kyo crawled away from the traitor, leaving a blood trail behind him. The pain was everywhere on his body.

"No one can save you." The leader of the hollows said as he walked slowly towards the red haired youth.

The young shinigami crawled towards his father's body. When he finally reached his father's body he dropped down and began to cry silently. The pain outside was horrible but the pain inside was too much to take. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted for the traitor of the gotei 13 to just finish him off but obviously Aizen had other plans.

_Why wont he just kill me? _

"You are wondering why I wont just kill you," Aizen said, "It is not that hard to understand. You are the son of that Rukon dog and I wanted you dead from the moment that you were born. That is why I left you in Las Noches when Gin and I took Byakuya to the living world. I left you for the hollows to kill, but somehow you surived long enough for Renji to find you. For some years I tried to kill you but you were watched and guarded carefully. After a while I gave up and let you live. Byakuya was dead and I felt dead. But he came back. My Byakuya came back and he died again... He was killed trying to protect you and that I wont forgive you for. I want you to feel the pain that you caused me."

_He wants me to feel this. He wants me to suffer the most._

Kyo felt himself pulled up to his feet and being held up. The cold brown eyes glared at him and look away when a bight light shined in the distance. He threw the youth to the ground and watched the light. He stood ready when he felt the power. The light began to fade and he could see that a shinigami stood dressed in a simple Shihakshou. His eyes widened when he saw the man clearly.

"Byakuya."

The noble stood silently, glowing softly with power. His eyes strayed from the brown ones to the bodies that lay on the ground. He looked back and noticed that Aizen was not there anymore. A flash step later Aizen stood in front of the noble.

"So the sakura is in full bloom once again."

"Ban kai," The noble said, "Senkei Senobonzakura Kageyoshi."

Pink swords closed in around the two shinigami's.

"Ah this is how I love seeing you Byakuya," Aizen smiled, "You are most beautiful with your power released this way."

He reached out a hand to touch a pale cheek. Gray eyes narrowed and one of the pink swords flew down and stabbed the traitor's hand.

"You will never lay a hand on me or my family again." Byakuya finally spoke.

"Byakuya," The other man chuckled, "I was able to capture you twice and I already killed your family."

"Let me remind you that the two times you captured me I was weak and had no powers," Byakuya said.

"It makes no difference," the brown haired man said, "It was easier to capture you those times but I will show you that I could capture you even with your powers."

Byakuya flash stepped out of the way as Aizen attacked. Aizen covered himself in illusion and Byakuya threw kidou in the direction he sensed the other Shinigami. The noble was going to slash at the brown haired man when his hands were restrained.

"You see," Aizen whispered from behind him, "I can capture you. The fact that you have recovered your shinigami form makes no difference. You are mine now. And now that everyone who was in the way are gone...no one is ever going to take you away from me."

The raven haired man tried to break free of the kidou but couldn't.

"Let us celebrate." Aizen said reaching for the tie at the noble's waist.

_No!_

Pink blades cut into Aizen again.

"You will never lay a hand on me again," Byakuya said angrily, "You are going to die for all the pain you have caused to so many people."

Aizen flashstepped away as the pink swords fell.

"I will kill you for setting up my sister Rukia," A pink blade found it's way deep into the traitor's flesh, "For your former fukutaichou and for all the other shinigami's that trusted you."

Aizen stopped as another cut him.

"For using Gin," The noble said as he remembered the silver haired man's sacrifice, "For hurting Senbonzakura."

Aizen walked slowly towards the noble.

"For touching me," Byakuya closed his eyes and remembering everything, "For turning me human...for trying to kill my son."

Aizen grabbed the raven haired man by the throat.

"For causing the pain to Renji so much pain." Byakuya finished.

"I will not be killed by the likes of you," Aizen's grip tightened and his spiritual pressure rose until it shook the walls of the senkai, "Never."

"I will kill you even if I go down with you," The noble Shinigami gasped, "I do not fear it anymore...I do no fear death. I don't care if I die killing you. traitor."

Aizen's eyes widened as the pink blades fell down on the two men and the senkei exploded. The sand flew in every direction covering the battlefield.

Byakuya landed roughly on the ground and remained there for a while. He felt pain all over his body and felt himself fading to a place familiar to him.

"Hurry and heal the injured!" A voice rose up.

The noble closed his eyes but heard one last thing before everything went black. A female voice.

"Kuchiki Taichou?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19 **

**A note to everyone, the next chapter is the last! Thanks to everyone who continues to read! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked around. He realized he was in the healing center.

_I am back in the Seireitei. _

He remembered that he heard a familiar voice before he lost consciousness.

_Unohana Taichou. She was able to save me but was she able to save the others? Are Renji and Kyo alive? _

The noble carefully got off the bed and headed towards the door. Pain was everywhere on his body, but it didn't matter, he had to know for sure that Renji and Kyo weren't dead. He remembered seeing their still bodies. There was so much blood. He watched for nurses to pass and walked out of the room when the halls were cleared and hid when someone appeared. He was reminded of the time he and Kyo had escaped the hospital in the living world. Byakuya walked faster when he noticed that none of the rooms he passed held either of the redheads. Relief flooded his body when he saw that the next room he passed by held his red haired son. Bandages covered the young shinigami. The youth was awake and looking out the window. Kyo turned his head when Byakuya entered the room. The two stood looking at each other in silence. Kyo turned to look out the window again.

"I came to see if you were alright." Said the noble softly.

The raven haired shinigami watched his son who continued to look out the window.

_He is still angry with me. _

Byakuya turned back to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"I'm glad that you're alive," Kyo finally said, "I was afraid you had died."

The older shinigami looked back at the youth in surprise. The brown eyes were now looking at him.

"I was afraid..." The boy looked to the floor, "And it scared me that you were going to die...never knowing."

"Never knowing what?" Asked the noble walking closer to the bed.

"That I'm sorry," Kyo spoke softly, "I know you must hate me right now but-"

Byakuya gently embraced his son.

"I could never hate you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." The young shinigami repeated.

"It is alright," The noble reassured, "Let us not speak about that right now. Kyo, do you know of Renji?"

"No," Answered the youth, shaking his head, "None of the healers would say."

"I see."

"I'm worried."

"I will look for him." Byakuya stated pulling away and rising.

"I'll go with you." Kyo said.

"No," The noble shook his head, "You need to stay and rest. I promise I will return after I find him."

The raven haired shinigami walked slowly to the door.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kyo said.

Byakuya turned back and smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Byakuya slipped out of the room, watching the halls for healers and anyone who might stop him. His vision began to blur, his stomach feeling uneasy. He continued to walk, the wall supporting him.

_I have to find him. _

The noble saw a nurse turn a corner and froze. Strong arms pulled him into an empty room on the left.

"Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Sorry," A male voice said behind him, "It's not Renji, it's Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah," The boy replied, "Don't tell me you forgot who I am!"

Byakuya turned to face the human boy and realized that Ichigo was no longer the boy that had raised his blade against him so many years back.

"Hmm," The noble said, "I don't think I can forget, no matter how much I would want to."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Please, Kurosaki," Byakuya held up a hand to his head, "Must you always be so loud?"

"Sorry," Ichigo said softly.

"Please tell me if Renji..."

"He's alive."

Byakuya breathed in a sigh of relief. Renji was alive.

"But," The younger one began, "He's in really bad shape. It took alot to keep him from dying."

"I want to see him." The noble stated.

"Alright," Ichigo nodded, "Let me check if the way is clear."

Ichigo opened the door enough to watch the halls.

"How did you find me?" The noble asked.

The substitute shinigami closed the door and turned to face him.

"We checked your room and for the first time in two days, you were not there," The younger shinigami explained, "Rukia and I began to look for you and well there was two areas to look really."

"Rukia, how is she?" The raven haired man asked.

"She's healed and walking." Ichigo answered.

"That is good, " Stated the noble, "Ichigo, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Asked the surprised man.

"For many things that I do not know where to begin."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, "I'll always be there for anyone who's a friend of mine."

"I consider you a friend as well."

"What," The brown eyes blinked repeatedly, "Could you repeat that?"

"I will not repeat myself."

The substitute shinigami made a face and looked back out into the hall. He told the noble to stay where he was and stepped out the room. Ichigo stepped out and returned shortly with someone by his side. Rukia.

"Brother." She whipsered happily walking close to him.

"Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Brother," Rukia began, "I'm so happy that you're here! Brother I wanted to tell you that Renji never betrayed you. Renji loves you! We only did what we did so that Renji could be there for Kyo because the elders. I'm so sorry we should have-"

"Rukia, stop, "The noble interrupted, "There is no need for you to apologize. I am the one who should be apologizing."

She looked at him confusion clear in her eyes.

"I know what happened," Byakuya said, "I shouldn't have thought that you or Renji would do that. What I suggested was horrible and something neither of you would be capable of doing."

"You didn't know," Tears welled up in her large eyes, "Brother, I have missed you."

Byakuya stepped forward to his sister, hesitated, and put his arms around her.

"Thank you, Rukia. There are no words that can explain the happiness I feel towards you... I am glad that you are in my life... that you are my sister."

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but I've noticed that there has been no one walking down the halls for a while...and I don't hear anything."

"That's strange." Rukia said walking to the door, looking for herself.

They stepped outside the looked around the empty halls. A dark, heavy feeling passed through him. He knew that something was wrong. Suddenly flash steps sounded around them.

_The stealth force?_

"Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, step away from that man now." The second division Taichou said stepping into view.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Step away."

Rukia and Ichigo stepped away, uncertainly. Soi Fon Taichou stepped forward and quickly sealed away the unsuspecting noble's hands and binding them in front of him.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled struggling against the hands that held him away.

"You are under arrest, " Soi fon Taichou explained, "We are to take you to the first division. Order from central 46. "

* * *

Members of the stealth force surrounded the noble as they made their way. He stared straight ahead. He ignored the shinigamis that filled the streets, staring and whispering to one another. Ichigo and Rukia walked behind the members that led him. Ichigo had objected everything, explaining that the raven haired man was injured. Soi Fon Taichou ignored the substitute shinigami and ordered that they get moving.

_Why am I being led to face the judges of central 46? Why am I forced to walk barefoot in a yukata through the streets, in front of everyone? Soi Fon Taichou hadn't even addressed me by my title...no she never even called me by my name... _

Suddenly a chilling thought passed over him as he walked through the large doors. The stealth force, Rukia and Ichigo stopped at the entrance, while Byakuya and Soi Fon entered. All the captains were lined up on both sides, except for one that lay in the healing center and the judges

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" The head Judge spoke.

"I am Bya-"

"Silence!" The old man yelled.

If it weren't dead silent before it was at that moment.

"Do not dare utter that name," the older Shinigami said, "It is clear that you an impostor."

_Impostor...They think I am an impostor! _

" I can explain, if I may," Byakuya began slowly, the council members nodded, "I understand that the sixth divison Taichou you knew as Byakuya Kuchiki was killed 13 years ago. He was killed at the hands of Sousuke Aizen... but that is not what happened."

"Are you to tell, that what every Taichou and the Kuchiki council felt 13 years ago was a lie?"

"No, not a lie," The noble explained, "Gin Ichimaru used a machine he created and turned me into human after I was captured. I managed to escape at one point and ran away from Sousuke Aizen. I almost made it to Kisuke Urahara shop but as I was running through the street a car hit and killed me."

Byakuya paused and wondered if anyone was believing the words coming from his mouth.

"I do not remember anything from the time in between," He continued, "I only remember waking up to the touch and voice of my son Kyo."

Some of the Taichou's looked at him confused, while Soutaichou only nodded.

"I was told that the man who ran me over, was a scientist who researched human resurrection."

"An interesting, detailed story," The old man said, "However, if you are who you claim to be...how is it that you now have shinigami power?"

"Yes," Byakuya nodded, "While in a final battle against Sousuke Aizen I was stabbed and was dying. I was able to escape death and entered my inner world where I fought the spirit of my Zanpakuto, I won the battle and my shinigami powers returned."

"Your Zanpkauto should be dead when you were turned into human."

"Senbonzakura, "The noble started, "My zanpakuto was taken out of the blade by the same machine, before I was turned into human. Yourichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara saw Senbonzakura in his spirit form."

"Where is the zanpakuto?" Asked a female judge.

"I don't-"

"It is right here sir." Unohana said, showing the blade.

She handed him the blade. The old Shinigamis examined the blade carefully.

"The evidence is passable, " The female spoke again, "But, how do we know for certain that you aren't an experiment youself. A creation? If the traitors were able to make Shinigami's into humans, why could they not make perfect copies?

_They don't believe me... I am going to be executed. _

Suddenly the doors to the meeting room were thrown open and Ichigo and Rukia entered the room with the Kuchiki council members with them.. Byakuya breath caught in his throat when one of the shingamis that enter the room was the injured red head.

_Renji..._

"If you are Byakuya Kuchiki, " The Judge of central 46 said, "Then the members of the Kuchiki council can prove this by using a cleansing technique that is mostly used when a clan leader is under mind control, or posession. Isn't that correct, Jiro Kuchiki?"

"Yes," The head Kuchiki nodded, "This cleansing technique is used when such things occur and it is only used for clan leaders. If this technique is used on someone who isn't a clan leader, that person will be destroyed."

"Show us."

Byakuya swallowed hard and forced himself to remain still. He heard about the cleasing technique that was done, and he also knew that if done on anyone but the clan leader then the person would be killed. The noble was uncertain, since he only just recently recovered his shinigami form and power. He looked back into the tired brown eyes of the injured Taichou and all uncertainty fell away.

_No, I won't leave him now._

The 12 members circled around him pulled out their zanpakutos, bowed their heads in deep concentration, and raised their 12 swords drawn found their way into Byakuya pale body. Bright light blinded everyone in the room, the room shook with the power. When the light died down, Byakuya was still standing. He took one step forward and collapsed.

"Byakuya!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

* * *

Byakuya woke up three days later, in the middle of the night sweating and shivering. He looked around as a feeling of being watched fell over him. He scanned the room and found no one. He suddenly felt that he couldn't be in the healing center any longer. He looked out the window for a moment before flash stepping outside. The noble knew that if he was able to use his powers that he was finally believed by the council of central 46.

He passed by Kuchiki Manor and stood before the gated entrance. He turned away when a strange feeling of not belonging filled him. He instead flash stepped further away, to another large building. Byakuya walked into the dark building, he turned in the direction he remembered the stairs being and climbed them. He entered the room, walked across the room to the other set of doors and opened them. He smiled as the moon appeared beautiful and full in the night sky. He stepped onto the balcony where he and Renji shared their first kiss.

_This is the place where everything changed. My whole life changed that night. _

The noble turned in surprise as the door behind him opened. It was too dark to tell who was there but he could see the outline of the figure walking closer. He gasped in surprise as the lovely red head walked until he stood in front of him. They stood face to face in silence.

"Dance with me," Renji said, holding out a hand, "Please."

Byakuya nodded and placed his hand into the others. Renji moved his right hand below his shoulder blades. They began to move to the music that no longer played, the song that no one else could hear. The raven haired shinigami looked deep into the brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Renji whispered.

The redhead leaned closer to him and Byakuya pulled away suddenly. He turned away and rubbed his arm. He felt cold. Even after Renji called his named, he remained where he was, looking anywhere but at the one who stood behind him.

"I see," The red head said after a few minutes of silence, "You meant what you said. You still feel that way. I'm sorry."

The noble heard the tattooed man walk across the room, heading for the door.

"Renji," Byakuya finally spoke, "Don't go... please."

He heard the movement behind him stop. He knew Renji waited for him to speak.

"It is just that...he..." The noble trailed.

"He's gone now." The red head said.

"Is he really?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell over them again.

"Maybe if I had done things differently," Byakuya explained after, "None of this would have happened. If only I could have been stronger. I couldn't protect myself or Kyo. I was so weak."

"Byakuya," Renji said walking closer, "You are not weak...anything but that. You escaped him and it was you who killed him. Something no one else was able to do."

The noble took in the words.

"You're so strong." Renji said carefully putting his arms around the noble.

"You are, too." Byakuya whispered.

"No," The tattooed man answered, "It was my job to protect you and our son and I failed to do that."

"You didn't fail," The raven haired noble said, turning to face the other man, "You were called away, there was nothing that you could have done. You are strong, Renji...because after...when your world fell apart, you stayed strong for Kyo. You did what you had to so you could stay by his side when my family took him away from you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Renji, I know all of it."

"All?"

"Yes."

"How?" Renji asked, "How do you know what happened?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." The raven haired shinigami answered, "I saw what you and Rukia did...I now know the reason why you are married to her."

"You know?" The tattooed shinigami said, shocked.

"Yes," Byakuya nodded, "And I want to apologize for what I said in the living world. I don't hate you...I never could..."

He looked back and stared hard at the moon.

"I tried to," He continued, "I was so angry that I couldn't. I should have known that you would never use or hurt me...I'm sorry."

Renji walked beside him and leaned on the railing, looking out at the street below before looked back at him. There was no anger in his brown eyes.

"Why?" Byakuya asked in a whisper, "Why aren't you angry?"

"I never was," The tall shinigami said, "Not at you."

"I said cruel words to you," Said the noble, "And the only thing you ever did, Renji Abarai, was love me."

"Yeah," Renji nodded, "But you didn't know, I know what it looked like...I don't blame you."

"And that hurts even more." Whispered the raven haired man.

"Don't let it," Said Renji turning and pulling him close again, "I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't want you to feel that way."

Byakuya leaned into the embrace, continuing to look up at the night sky. They stood in silence for a long time.

"Everything feels strange, " Byakuya said breaking the silence, "When I woke up I felt like there was someone watching me, when I look into the shadows, I feel like someone is there, and when I look there's no one. I feel like at any moment someone will come and cause pain again. And when I passed by the Manor, I felt like I didn't belong there. I feel like I don't belong anywhere...but..."

"But..." The red head repeated.

"When you hold me in your arms," He said, "All of it falls away. My fears, the pain, and sense of not belonging are gone. I feel safe. I feel like I belong."

Renji moved so that he looked into the noble's face.

"No matter what happens," Renji said, "You will always belong right here. I love you, Bya."

A small smile formed on Byakuya's face.

"I love you."

* * *

The rise of the sun brought the noble awake. He blinked his eyes open and noticed that he and Renji slept on the floor of the balcony. He and Renji had talked until they were too tired to remembered times that they had together, and Renji told him about times he remembered that happened in the past 13 years.

Byakuya carefully pulled away from the red haired captain and stood at the railing. He watched the sun slow rise, he smiled when tanned arms wrapped around him.

"When the sun rises," Byakuya said, "I am reminded of you, Renji. A warm touch that makes the cold disappear. A light that brightens the paths for many. Brightening everything with a touch."

They remained in a comforting silence before Renji spoke.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm?"

"You know," Renji began, "About the elders...about being a Taichou again?"

"Well," The noble started, "My cousins need to pay for what he did. As for being a Taichou...I have not decided what I want to do about that."

"What do you mean?" The red head asked.

"I'm not sure about being a Taichou again and- "

"What's this about," Renji turned the noble around, "Are you saying that because I'm Taichou of the sixth? If you are, you don't need to worry. I will happily step away from the sixth division for you."

"No," The noble shook his head, "Renji, that would be wrong. You worked hard to have that position, I will not take that away from you."

"It was your division first," The red head explained, "I just protected it so that no one else took your place. You're here again, so you can take it back."

"I will not be doing that."

"Why," The other asked, "Is it the squad members? Byakuya you don't need to worry about them either, most of them will understand and if they don't then we'll explain it...Bya, just think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Byakuya said, "I will give it some thought."

"That's good," Renji answered, smiling, "What are we going to do first?"

"First," The noble said, "Let's go see Kyo and have breakfast."

"Alright."

* * *

"Dad!" Kyo shouted happily as the two walked in, "I'm so glad that the both of you are okay. I heard something about central 46 and I was worried that something bad had happened."

"Everything is fine now," Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Renji said, moving to stand beside the bed and tousled his son's red hair, "So don't you worry."

"Don't worry?" Kyo pulled away, "Dad, I saw your injuries, I thought...You should have come and let me know that you were okay."

"I did," The older redhead said, "I came in here last night, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well," Kyo said, "You should have woken me up because then I wouldn't had gotten so worried when mom-"

The youth stopped abruptly and looked at Byakuya for a moment before looking to his hands.

"I'm sorry, " The youth apologized, "I meant aunt Rukia..."

"Do not apologize," The noble placed a hand over his son's, "She has been your mother for all these years and I don't want for that to change because I have returned. If it does not bother Rukia for you to continue to call her mother, then please continue."

"Really?" Kyo asked shocked.

"Yes," The raven haired shinigami answered, "I see nothing wrong in it. I am and will always be thankful for what she has done for you and I don't want you to forget what she has done for you."

"Thanks dad."

Unohana entered the room and looked at the two older shinigami's.

"I knew that I would find the two of you here," She said, "It is not wise for you to leave these grounds in your condition. The two of you were injured very badly and you, Abarai Taichou, had the worst of the injuries and should not be going out.

"Sorry, Unohana Taichou," Renji said, "But actually we feel great."

"Still," The healer said, "It was not wise for either of you to be going out in the middle of the night. I will have to check to see if there might have been any more damage."

After the healer checked their injuries and found nothing more that could keep them in the fourth division she signed the three shinigami's release forms. The made their way to the Kuchiki council hall and entered. The members looked up in surprise. Head elder Jiro and acting clan leader stood and made his way to them.

"It is good to see you have healed, cousin." The man said.

The stared coldly into his cousins gray eyes. His cousin looked away and nodded.

"I see," Jiro said, "They have told you. Cousin, I will like to say that...what they told you is a lie."

"No," Byakuya spoke, "They did not tell me anything...there was no need after I saw what happened."

"Saw?" The other Kuchiki asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw what you did to my family 13 years ago."

"Cousin," Jiro spoke carefully, "Let me explain."

"I do not want to hear you," Byakuya said, turning away, "I will not forgive that, come outside."

They walked to the grassy area surrounding the council building. Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura. His cousin stared for moment.

"Cousin, there must be another way." The council member said.

"Unsheath your Zanpakuto."

Jiro nodded and pulled out out his sword, the moment that he did, Byakuya charged and began to attack in fast strikes. Kyo and Renji watched with the other council members a few yards away. Shikais were call and the battleground was covered in pink petals. Byakuya was able to bring his cousin down to the ground. He walked calmly to the injured shinigami. Senbonzakura reformed in his hand and he held the blade to his cousin's throat. He stared into his cousin's eyes before he turned around and sheathed his blade.

"You are, as of now, no longer a part of this council," The noble spoke calmly, "You are not to come near the manor or to any events held there."

Byakuya walked away with Renji and Kyo following behind.

"Dad," Kyo spoke, "That was so cool! You looked really beautiful with your shikai out like that! But...I don't understand why you didn't just kill him."

"Kyo," The raven haired shinigami said softly, "I know that what he did is unexplainable but he is still family and I will not do that to a family member. I am suppose to protect and put order in this family, that is the duty of of the clan leader. What kind of example would it be if I killed him? I would be showing everyone that I am just as bad, just as evil. We must not be like him."

"Hmm," The youth thought before he spoke, "Your right, but I think you should have done more than let him get away."

"Word will get around," The noble said, "And he will be the one that will be looked down on from other members of this family."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't kill him Bya," Renji spoke, "It just proves that your not evil and wrong like them."

Byakuya nodded and slipped his hand into Renji's and walked to the manor. They waited outside for a moment before the noble walked forward and passed the open gate. He walked into the house and was greeted by the house maids, who smiled happily at him. He nodded at them and walked into the room. He touched the walls as remembered times when he was young and ran around the place. He was surprised to see that not much had changed. He walked further on noticing that Renji and Kyo stayed behind, he was glad, he needed time to think and sort things out. He walked outside to the gardens and walked up the hill to the sakura tree that stood on the top.

_I almost feel like a stranger in my own home. It's hard to come back to a place that has experienced 13 years that you can never know. I still remember things others have long forgotten. _

He sighed softly and closed eyes. He fell asleep leaned against the tree and woke some time later when the sun was setting. He heard footsteps behind him. He took a look behind the tree and noticed that Kyo was making his way to him.

"I'm sorry," Kyo said surprised, "I didn't know you were here. If you want me to leave, I can."

"It is fine." The noble smiled and shook his head.

Kyo knelt near him and smiled.

"Did you speak to Rukia yet?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," The youth replied, "She said she would love that."

"That is good," The raven haired noble nodded, "I had hoped that would be her answer."

Byakuya turned back to the setting sun and admired the beautiful shades of orange and yellow that spread across the sky.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, of course." He turned his attention back onto his son.

"Was it you who saved me when I was young?" The red haired boy asked.

"Saved you from what?"

"It was winter and I was playing outside," Kyo said, "I was running through the woods, I tripped and fell into a hole. I couldn't move because I hurt my leg when I landed. I cried thinking that no one would ever find me. I was so cold and scared. I fell asleep and when I woke up there was pink petals all over the floor and I felt warm. Dad found me and when he carried me away I saw this glowing white figure with black hair. I always thought it was the moon angel but thinking now...were you the one who saved me?"

"I'm sorry, Kyo," He said apologetically, "I wish I could give you an answer but I don't remember anything from the time I was dead."

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"Moon angel?" Byakuya asked, "What is that?"

"Oh it's this story dad always told me when I was little, " The redhead explained, "Do you want me to tell you."

The noble nodded.

"I can't tell this story very good but I'll try, "The boy said with a small smile, "A very long time ago, a man went to this party that the town he lived in held. It was in a small building and he noticed that this pale figure walk outside. He followed the figure and realized it was another man. The man was so beautiful, he had the most pretty gray eyes that shone so brightly as he looked into the moon, his hair a silky, soft black and he had glowing white skin. He asked the man who was definitely too good for him to dance. The beautiful man looked at this poor man and smiled. He accepted the offered hand. They danced under the moon and shared a kiss that night.

The beautiful man left and the poor man thought that he would never see him again and was saddened by this fact. The next night the poor man walked under the moon and found the man he had danced with. They talked for a long time after until the raven haired man said that he had to leave and left.

They would meet every night after that and shared more than just words. Soon after, with the help of a trusted friend they had a child together. Their child was so lovely.

But then, oneday, an evil man who had his eyes on the beautiful man came and ripped apart their happy family by taking and killing the man. It shattered the poor man beyond words. The man realized that his beautiful lover was not going to come back and so took their child and raised him as best as he could.

But they were wrong. The man didn't die fully, he lived on. The beautiful man looked endlessly for his loved ones he lost but they were no where to be found. As he looked for his lost loved ones he encountered many children that needed comforting and help. He protected these children and soon was known as the moon angel because he appeared where the moon shone and protected those in need. People would see him pass by looking...searching for the child and lover he would never find.

I don't think the moon angel will rest until he is reunited with the ones he loved and lost. So keeps looking and protecting while he goes. They say that he sees all the small children as his own and that is why he protects them.

Dad would say that I am always protected by the moon angel and that the moon angel is always looking down at me because I look like the child he lost. But thinking back now... I think he was talking about you and how you were always there, protecting me. But he couldn't just tell me about you or bad things would have happened."

The boy stretched and stood.

"That's why I think it was you who saved me that day," Kyo said, "Dad, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed...is that okay?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing, " Byakuya said standing, "Thank you for the story, Kyo. Get some rest, son. Good night, Kyo."

"Good night, Dad."

He hugged the raven haired shinigami and kissed him on the cheek. The noble stood thinking for a moment. The fiery sun had already given way for a bright white moon.

_Moon angel..._

He made his way to the manor and found Renji standing near the closed doors to their bedroom. He walked up to the redhead and stopped. He turned back to face the night.

"You're not tired?" Renji asked.

"No," The raven haired shinigami shook his head, "I just keep thinking about those years that I was not here."

"Byakuya," Renji began, "That was in the past-"

"What past?" Byakuya questioned, "Renji, the time that was lost...only now am I feeling the effects of it...but you, you had to live those 13 years."

"All that is true," The red haired taichou said, "But you're here now and I am not about to let you go again."

"How can you be sure of that?" The noble asked, "Because the moment that I breathed again the clock of life began it's count to zero."

"I don't know," The other shinigami said, "No one does. But I am determined not to let you go. I've already lived life without you and I don't want to ever live in that world again."

He took hold of the raven haired noble and brought him close.

"I don't want to know that life again." Renji whispered.

"I don't want you to know that life again," The nobel said.

They silently held each other.

"So," Renji said after a moment, "What do you think about getting your old position back?"

"I have thought about it."

"And?"

"I will have to ask Soutaichou, but..." Byakuya began, "I want to fight the Taichou for that position. Not a battle to the death of course, but a battle giving it our all."

Renji smiled widely.

"Yeah," The redhead nodded, "I would love that."

The noble looked at the his lover.

"You weren't suppose to come back," The redheaded taichou said, "But you're here now... I'll never fully understand why we were given another chance. You're not going anywhere...I'll protect you. My Bya..."

"I love you," Byakuya whispered, "I have never met anyone as beautiful as you. I am so blessed to be able to call you mine."

"I love you, too."

Renji brought his lips closer to his and this time he didn't pull away. Their lips met and everything else disappeared. They found their way to their bedroom doors, opened them and closed them again once they were inside.

_We were given another chance...a new beginning. I don't know why us, but I will not let this go by. I will live every moment to the fullest. And even though it hurt to go through everything, in the end I have everything. I have my son and I have Renji. I have their love. There is nothing more I need or could ever life is so beautiful that it doesn't feel like life anymore. It's so beautiful... _

**THE END**

* * *

_**Wash the cold years away **_

_**You have brought sunshine to fill my everyday**_

_**The flowers begin to rise with new life **_

_**A new beginning starts, **_

_**healing deep bruising in our hearts.**_

_**We can never have those lost times**_

_**there is no button to press for rewind **_

_**We must live only here in the present**_

_**Where I'll pour sunshine**_

_**just so that I can see you shine, spread your petals and come alive. **_

_**Will you bloom for me again? **_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and alerted the story! It is such a great compliment! Many thanks to reviewers, I love hearing from everyone and I am so glad that everyone so nice! I know I messed up on a few parts (and thanks to a friend I realized that I was in serious need of a spellcheck. XD) but knowing peoples thoughts really made me feel better. It has been so much fun writing this and I want to continue to write and hope I only get better as I go. I already have my next stories in mind. Both are of Renji and Byakuya. The first will be called "When Angels fall, demons are born" and I have another that is not named yet, so if you're interested those will be out soon! **

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
